


The breeding of a new kind of love

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Minor Original Character(s), Monster sex, Nightmares, No beta reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is bi, Reader needs better friends, Shower Sex, Timeskip, Umbrella suck, there is only going to be one bed, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: After being taken prisoner by Umbrella, you are placed in their new breeding program, here you will see others being bred with monsters. Fearing you may never be rescued your very surprised when someone does come to rescue you, Leon S. Kennedy
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 83





	1. Early beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> so hi this is gonna be a pretty long first chapter as I was just kind of writing and this weird creation came out with maybe some mistakes.
> 
> Also there’s a ummm a moment that involves a zombie dogo where someone gets taken advantage of by it (not with the reader as I definitely felt uncomfortable trying to write that out) so you’ve been warned 
> 
> Sorry if this does end maybe a tad abrupt I legit write this at like 4 am last night and have no clue where I wanted to go with it but I do have an idea for a future chapter.
> 
> ((also may or may not be a secret AU for my other fic Safety Blanket))
> 
> also takes place during RE2 Remake
> 
> also dis *** means a switch in Pov sorry if that gets confusing

**June 26th 1998**

You opened your eyes only to find a sterile white room. Your head was in alot of pain. You tried to move your arms but they were restrained. The room was empty, for now at least. You took a deep breath in. Just then you heard a voice from what sounded like it came from an intercom. 

_“Preparing subject 010 for B.O.W breeding experiment”_

Suddenly a tv appeared in front of you and turned on, you saw another girl in the middle of the room restrained just like you were, except she was nude. You heard her sobbing.

“Please just kill me, kill me please”, she kept repeating to herself over and over again. You noticed the scars all over her body. Especially the claw marks running along her back. You noticed a giant gate barely out of frame. You saw it slowly open and a dog walked in, or what looked like a dog. Its flesh was decaying and from what you saw its eyes were dilated.

“Please no, more I can’t take anymore”, the woman begged you could hear the desperation in her voice. You saw the dog cautiously walk towards her, a hint of curiosity shown within its stride, “Please!, I can’t… I can’t”, the woman stuttered out. Something within the beast changed as it moved closer behind her. Your heart was racing now scared of what the beast might do. It did something you could have never saw coming,

The dog circled around one more time before waiting a second from behind her as it suddenly forced itself inside of her. Your heart stopped for a moment and eyes widened in horror. You wanted to look away but your eyes were glued to the screen. All you could hear was the woman's screams as it kept thrusting itself inside her. You just watched as the girl continued to be raped by the creature. 

“OH GOD PLEASE,WHY?”, you heard the woman scream over and over again. Soon her screams echoed throughout the walls. You could only stare in disbelief and fear. Her screams echoed in your ears for what felt like an eternity until the deed was finally finished. You thought the horror would just end there but it didn’t, not even close.

You saw the dog tear into her neck causing her to scream louder than she was as blood spewed from her neck. Her body went limp and soon she was quickly being torn into by the dog.

“Breeding procedure unsuccessful”, you heard the intercom say, “B.O.W bond not found”

You just sat there, your hands still tied behind your back. You looked down at the ground confused where you were at. 

_Why am I here?, where is everyone?, what’s going to happen to me?_

Your thoughts ran through your mind over and over again. It felt like you were drowning in them as they echoed and echoed. 

“Welcome miss (L/N), it’s a pleasure meeting you”, you heard a man say over the intercom, “sorry you had to see all that but we just wanted to give you a taste of what you will be doing for us”

You continued to look down at the floor defeated, still shocked at what you saw. The man still continued to talk to you.

“You were given to us as a recommendation from Mr Yelver, does that name ring a bell?”

You then looked up at the screen and saw the man talking to you. Yelver was… Frank...Frank Yelver, Maria’s fiancé.

“Oh you must be confused, let me explain”, the man said to you with a smile, “you are apart of Umbrella Corporation’s new breeding program, here we will see if you are compatible with one of our B.O.W’s”

You didn’t like the sound of it at all, you had a feeling you knew what he was talking about. 

“B.O.W stands for, Bio Organic Weapons, we mainly plan on selling them to the military to use as weapons”, he paused for a second, “this new program that your part of will let us see if they are able to reproduce or cause humans to reproduce”

You looked into his eyes scared and frightened for your life. You didn’t want to hear anymore of what he had to say. 

“Don’t worry we won’t get you right away we plan on doing one subject at a time for our experiments, your subject number is 102”, he smiled at you again, “we still have 92 other subjects before we get to you”

“and what will I be doing until you get to me?”, you asked him as calmly as you possibly could.

“You’ll be observing our experiments, we also want to learn what effects that can happen when others just watch them”, he smiled at you again, “we hope you enjoy this program”

  
  
  


**September 22nd 1998**

The only way you knew the date was because it was always said at the beginning mornings, it was what you believed to be night time as the lights turned off usually indicating it was your bedtime. Except you had no bed or anything just the floor. You just curled yourself into a ball wondering if you’d cry yourself to sleep. It had been about 89 days since you’d been locked in the facility. You’d seen many die from the experiments and few actually bonded with the creatures. You wanted to sleep forever and never wake up again. You’d gone numb after everything you’d seen. 

You were about to doze off when red lights began to flash. You stood up barely being able to see the room. 

_Warning please exit the facility_

_Warning please exit the facility_

The voice repeated itself over and over again. You began to panic, not knowing what was going on. You saw a man run into your room clearly panicking.

“Come on we have to get out of here!, they’re exterminating-“, he was cut off by a bullet going straight through his head he fell to the floor, blood spewing from the wound. 

You looked up at who shot him, it was Dr Esker, the main researcher behind the breeding program.

“Ahhh if it isn’t Miss Regan”, he said with a devilish smirk, “can we chat for a second?”

You just stared at him horrified, you backed away from him slowly. 

“Oh I’m not going to hurt you, just here to say that the breeding program is no longer functioning”, your body went cold at his words, “in this facility of course but we do plan on relocating”

“What are you getting at?”,you said to him, very annoyed.

“Well I was going to be less blunt about it but oh well, you have two options, come to a new facility with us”, he paused for a second, “or stay here and die”

“What the point no matter what I’m screwed”, you said turning your head beast from him, “I either die here and leave the program for good or go with you sick fucks and die or have a small hope I’m going to form a bond with those...things, it’s bullshit no matter what I do”, you definitely had some strong words you wanted to say to him.

“So what will it be?”, he asked you still with a devilish smile, “you definitely do have a, well pardon my words, desirable body that I’m a B.O.W would love to ravage”

You glared at him, and grit your teeth.

“Well first explain to me why this is all happening, then I’ll tell you my decision”, you did smirking at him 

“Well it’s only fair”, he said agreeing to your terms, “ due to unforeseen events a virus is about to spread through Raccoon city and due to that we must cease all operations here”

“And?”, you urged him to go on sending there was more to the story. 

He rolled his eyes before continuing “It was accidently leaked into city by someone here”

“Ok then”, you said still knowing there was more he wasn’t telling you

“I’ll have you know you're one of the lucky few I’ve chosen to come with and I may not even place you in the breeding program, think of it as me showing my appreciation”, he said trying to reach for your face as you quickly backed away from him, “oh come on you could be my...assistant”

“I’ve made up my mind, I’m staying here”

“I think misunderstand my offer”

“Oh no I understand it perfectly, you sure seem to think that girls are only objects to aid you in your endeavors, and to add on to that you sure get a hard on after you give a girl trauma and she falls for you”, after you said your words he pulled out his gun and whipped you across your face causing you to stumble backwards to the ground. 

“You always were a fiesty one”, he said laughing

“My answer is still no”, you groaned out 

He then pinned you to the ground straddling you, his grip on your wrists was a firm one.

“I guess I’ll just have to defile you”, he said as he moved one and his arms to your neck practically choking you, while his other hand slowly glided down towards your pants. You saw him smile as he slid his hands down your pants and inserted his fingers into you. 

Your eyes immediately shot up in horror and disgust. He then moved closer to your ear and whispered, “see isn't this fun, your body seems to think so at least”

You then realized you still had control of your legs and kicked him in the ball as hard as you could causing him to react, freeing you from his hold. You then quickly managed to bite his arm making him get off you entirely, and stand back up. You smiled all cocky at him until he decided to kick you in the ribs causing you to roll over in pain. 

“Hmmm and to think I actually liked you”, he huffed, “oh well have fun being dog food”, he said as he began to exit the door.

“It’s been a pleasure”, he said as he exited

You ran over towards the door before it could close, it was then you saw a glimpse of something you wished you hadn’t, you saw the Dr get grabbed by something causing you to stop in your tracks. The door shut.

“William, please!”, you heard Dr Esker choke out. It was followed by a piercing scream and the sound of bones breaking and flesh being torn off. You slowly backed away from the door as sirens began to blare.

It was just you now, alone, in the facility. 

**September 28th 1998**

Leon looked through the files around the NEST searching for clues where a sample of the virus might be. He didn’t want to let Ada down. He searched a bunch of files on the computer until he came across one that caught his eye.

“Umbrella Breeding program”, he read allowed before clicking on it a small description came up that read,

_Program aims to see if a B.O.W is able to reproduce with a human or impregnate a human._

Leon began to click through all the files on the program that showed names of the “subjects” involved. Leon quickly realized most of them were dead. Though there were a few that simply said relocated. He got to one however that didn’t say any of those 

_Name: (Y/N) (L/N)_

_Age: 22_

_Subject number: 102_

_Breaded with: N/A_

_Status: presumed to be alive_

_Reason apart of program: Recommendation_

_Infected: no_

He was very confused what that even meant but he clicked on you and was directed to a map of cells. All of them were red except one, which was green. He clicked on it in which it said Regan (l/n) cell and was brought to a security feed. He saw you walk out of a room. You went to the center of the room and stared at the camera looking very confused. You were alive and that was all that mattered to Leon. He was going to get you out no matter what.

*******

The nice thing Umbrella did was give you a bathroom so you could at least relieve yourself. You were still starving however. Not having food in you don’t even know how many days. Not like you got much food as they didn’t want you to lose your desirable shape. The thought of it made you disgusted. You heard your stomach rumble and sighed. You jumped however as you saw the light on the security camera, that meant someone was watching. Who it was you had no idea. You walked into the middle of the room and stared at the camera. It quickly turned off however and you were just left there very confused.

****

Leon followed the map to where the entrance where he thought the breeding area was. He hated the thought of calling it that. The area itself was pretty secluded from the rest of NEST. He entered and he already didn’t like the creepy atmosphere, everything felt abandoned. He pulled out his gun just in case. He walked through noticing bodies flooding the floors most of them were shot. He saw one groaning and moving closer to one in which he immediately shot at it. Leon progressed further seeing more and more bodies littering the floor. He then saw a giant hole in the wall that led into a cell. A trail of blood leading into it 

“Jesus christ”, Leon said, looking at the destruction at whatever left it. Leon definitely didn't want to get caught by it. He pressed on, knocking on cell doors and putting his ear next to them seeing if he could hear anything. So far nothing. He just continued walking until he got to the very end where he saw a body missing a head. He tapped on the door.

*****

You paced around the room for a while trying to figure out who was here. You found out pretty quickly that the facility was pretty much abandoned. Maybe the government found out about what umbrella was doing and sent someone here, or it was some researcher still here checking on you. Your thoughts however were interrupted.

“Hello anybody in there?”, you heard a voice ask, your whole body froze for a minute scared at whoever it might be, you were willing to take that risk.

“Yeah umm I’m kinda locked in here”, you said very awkwardly, “i’d really appreciate if you could get me the hell out of here”

“I’ll see what I can do”, he said, “there's three buttons right here, just gotta press the right one”, he mumbled to himself,

“Yeah just make sure you press-”, you cut yourself off as you heard the sound of the gate behind you opening, your turned your head very slowly. 

“Wrong button, definitely, wrong button!”, you said to him, very panicked.

“What's happening?”,he asked, clearly hearing how panicked you were.

“Well a giant gate is about to open and that usually means”, you gulped, “something unfriendly is going to get in here”, just as you said that you saw something crawl slowly from under the gate. 

“Shit’, you whispered as you saw it fully come out, it walked on all fours, its brain fully exposed, “sorry if this is a bit rude but could you please hurry up”,you managed to whisper out pretty quick. 

“Give me one second”, he said, “I need a code”

You saw as the creature wandered around for a while, you knew it relied on hearing so you stayed deathly quiet. You made sure not to move a muscle as the siletest of sound could result in death. Your heart was thumping very loudly in your chest as you held your breath. You saw it stick it’s gross tongue out. You looked to your right and saw the man that tried to warn you that night. He didn’t deserve it but Dr Esker just had to have the last laugh. You went back to the matter at hand hoping the guy could get you out of here. It was then that you moved your foot slightly causing the tiniest of squeaks to be heard, the thing turned its head in your direction. Your eyes widened as it started actually walking towards you. It got closer and closer as you cling to the door, leaning as close as you could to it. You saw its tongue reach for you.

You closed your eyes hoping that it wouldn’t get you, that you could get out in time. You felt something wet lick your face. You opened your eyes to see it was about to pounce. It then wrapped its tongue around your neck, causing the sound of you struggling to breathe to be heard.

“What’s happening?”,he asked, clearly hearing you struggling.

“Just get the goddamn door open!”, you gasped out, still basically being choked by the creature as it tried to pull you from the door. You stood your ground and somehow managed not to be pulled in by the creature. It felt like forever that you were stuck playing tug of war with it until suddenly something grabbed you by the waist, you heard the sound of a bullet being shot. 

You saw the bullet hit the tongue of the monster causing it to scream and let go. You were pulled out and you saw a man press a button and the door slammed shut. You stumble to the ground. 

“Are you ok?”, he asked, reaching his hand towards you offering his assistance. Maybe you expected a bit more of a rescue party as you didnt think one police officer was the only one possibly sent to save you. 

“Yeah”, you said taking his hand, “thanks”

“No problem”, he said to you with a smile, it had been a long time since you last talked to someone “normal”, so his niceness was unnerving you a tiny bit. Maybe you could test him. 

“So what do I owe ya?”, you asked him, he looked at you very confused which in turn you looked at him very confused, you quickly cornered him against the wall which he became even more confused about as you just stared at him. 

“I uhhh”, he tried saying something but stopped as you reached for his face obviously going in for a kiss. While he’d appreciate the sentiment you were a test subject for a breeding program. You could be all sorts of messed up from that. Everything went in slow motion for a second until he slapped your hand away.

You looked up at him slightly hurt by the notion but this was the reaction you kinda hoped for. He looked at you a little apologetic. 

“Listen I ummm, you’ve been here a while by the looks of it...”

“Four months”, you told him coldly 

“Yeah and well I get it under maybe in a slightly more normal situation I’d be more willing to accept but you’ve been through a lot”

“Well then do you at least have any food on you?”, you asked him, he looked at you slightly shocked by your reaction, you weren’t shocked or hurt by his statement.

“Ummm no sorry I”, he said, just very confused.

“Well then I guess that means we're going to make a pit stop at the cafeteria”, you said to him with a smile, “come on”

You pulled him by the arm through the door at the end of the hallway. He tried to protest but you wouldn’t allow it. You had nothing to defend yourself with and your starving.

“Hey wait a minute”, you said turning to him, “why do you smell like shit?”,you asked him, clearly smelling him now.

“Well that’s a...long story”, he said rubbing a hand behind his neck, he noticed you were already heading towards a vending machine. He ran over to you quickly realizing that you were salivating. You pulled a dollar out from your pocket that you somehow managed to keep since you got here. You inserted it into the machine. 

Never in your life would you think that having a bag of chips would make you almost cry, but now here you were. 

“Wait… I never asked your name!”, you said super embarrassed.

“Oh it’s uhh Leon, Leon Kennedy”, he said, noticing how happy you were about the chips. There definitely was a cuteness to it he couldn’t describe. 

“Well I’m (Y/N) (L/N)”, you said, giving him a thumbs up. After realizing Leon didn’t save you because you were “desirable” but because he thought it was a good thing to do. He smiled at you.

You then noticed the kitchen door was open. You tried to bolt towards it but Leon stopped you.

“Hey we don’t know who or what is in there”, he said looking at you, “better not risk it, besides I was uhh looking for something”

You looked at him sad before agreeing with him, 

“fine but you owe me a nice breakfast”, you said to him, “and where is this thing?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to find, well it's a sample of a virus that Umbrella was making '' he stopped for a moment, “and then they spread it across Raccoon City”, he looked down sad for a moment.

“Hey I’m sure we can find it”, you said, giving him a gentle smile, “let’s go!”, you said pulling him out of the cafeteria now. 

“Wait a second maybe you should wait somewhere while I’ll find it”, he said to you slightly exhausted from your antics.

You looked at him, “yeah I’ve been stuck alone in a room with absolutely no one to talk to, I think I’ll pass”, you said a little peeved he would leave you by yourself, “I do however respect the sentiment”, you said giving him a nice soft smile.

Leon could already tell he was going to like having you around, he did notice the mark on your face however it looked like a scar but wasn’t quite one it was hard to explain.

“How’d you get that?”, he asked pointing at the mark on your face, he saw you look down noticing you looked slightly uncomfortable, “nevermind you don’t have to-”

“Some jackass slapped in the face with a gun because I refused to leave”, you said bluntly interrupted him, “he also tried to well lets use his words, defile me”, Leon looked at you picking up on your usage of that word and making a face.

“Don’t worry I kicked him straight in the balls”, you said remembering his face as you did it, “poor bastard never saw it coming” 

Leon laughed at your comment, you smirked at him, “you're also stepping in his dried blood”, you said pointing, you two managed to get back to the front of your cell again. Leon looked down noticing the body he saw without the head he saw earlier, “yeah that wasn’t me”

“Well damn guess he really did deserve it”, he said

“Yeah he did now come on”, you said practically dragging him.

And that's how you two met but it was only the beginning of something you two could have never seen coming.


	2. Anger, Pain, sadness, and love

You sat on the couch watching tv, hearing the rain tap the glass ever so delicately. The thunder roared and lightning cracked in the sky. The wind blew hard, moving the leaves. This strange weather did little to help your sad mood as your boyfriend had just broken up with you. According to him you had a lot of baggage he couldn’t deal with. Having to calm you down if the room was too dark, certain movies would frighten you based on certain subject matter, and of course your silent fear of intimacy. It wasn’t the idea of being intimate that scared you...it was the reasoning. Why would someone you know want you to yeah. You couldn’t put into words, without describing what happened. 

All these years later and Umbrella still has a hold on you. You never even got breeded with yet here you are still traumatized by the whole event. You never did really figure out why they captured you but they did. Your thoughts were disrupted by the buzzing of your phone. You picked it up and saw who was calling you, your dear friend Maria.

“Hey”,you said in a very cold manner 

“He broke up with you didn’t he”, she said already assuming the sound of your tone.

“Yep, Yep he did”, you sighed, “I’m just the fucking problem aren’t I”

“(Y/N), don’t say that”, she said trying to calm you down, “you just have a lot of things to work out” 

“Still the problem”, you said with tears rolling down your face, “I wish I was-“, you were going to finish that sentence with dead, but you quickly realized that was going to be a touchy subject with Maria, after what happened with Frank. 

“Don’t even joke about that”, she said

“How are you holding up?”, you asked her trying to change the subject, she was about to say something as she knew you were just trying to change the subject, but she did call you to vent about stuff.

“I miss him”,she said to you, “I just wish he explain himself to me about all the stuff he did at Umbrella” 

You really wanted to say, Yeah he took the easy way out because he didn’t want to admit what he did to me and countless others, you held your tongue however. To Frank’s credit he wasn’t deeply in the breeding program because if he was you would definitely tell her he’s the reason why you were in Umbrellas breeding program in the first place.

“I’m sure he just…. didn’t want to hurt you”

“He loved me and I loved him”, she spat out, “if there was an issue he’d tell me”

“Hey I gotta go”, you said to her really wanting to leave this conversation after getting slightly uncomfortable, “I’ll talk to you later”

“Promise me you’ll call me if you ever had thoughts like Frank did”, she was basically pleading with you. The fact she did still care about your well being, even if it wasn’t as serious as that but it did make you happy.

“I will, I promise”, you assured her,“i’m not that bad, I just wish I could…. Get over some shit”

“Maybe try talking to someone about it”, she suggested

“Yeah but that involves talking about the stuff that happened that i’m legally not allowed to talk about, well not anymore since Umbrella is gone”

“I’m always here if you wanna talk”

“Yeah I know”, you laughed, “Have a goodnight”, you said as you ended the call taking in a deep breath. You looked at the clock.

“9 pm, huh”, you said aloud, “maybe it's time for happy hour”,' you got up and opened the fridge getting some nice vodka, you grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

You were about to pour yourself a drink when you heard a sudden noise at your door that caused you to jump. You just stood there for a second questioning if you should go check on it or not. Your curiosity got the better of you. You slowly walked towards the door very cautiously. You just stood at the door questioning if you should open it. You took a deep breath and quickly opened the door. Something you thought you'd never see again waited there.

  
  
  


**September 28th 1998**

You and Leon wandered around the building for a while trying to find the sample, also fighting many zombies as you did it, well mainly Leon as you sort of just clung to him when they would get near. Going through many rooms, even a very nature oriented one which wasn’t friendly at all but you finally got out of there and entered the west area after finally getting access to it. You also realized the whole facility was big and underground.

You entered it and quickly found many special forces dead. You came across one however and noticed a tape was on him. You took and showed Leon.

“Any clue what this is?”, you asked him, waving around the tape.

“No but I guess that could be useful”, he said to you, “lets see if we can play it on something”

You walked into a new room and quickly noticed a video player and pointed at it dragging Leon over to it. He was a little tired of the dragging but realized you haven’t had a lot good interactions with people so expected it was just par for the course. He placed it in.

You immediately read the date, September 22nd, the night everything went silent, William Birkin was there, holding some kind of briefcase. He was resisting to give the case, then one of them shot him. You flinched at that part and Leon looked over at you.

“Hey-”

“I’m fine”, you said, “just shocked me a bit”, you said looking up at him. 

You continued walking and later found the embryo room, Leon saw an opportunity to get the sample while you looked over to the computer and started reading through the emails, most talked about how the NEST was ceasing all research, but one caught your eye. It detailed everything about what was to happen with the breeding program, mostly about it’s relocation and no longer being researched by Umbrella. That's all you could find on the matter.

“Find anything?”, he asked you as you finished clicking through the files.

“Just about how the NEST is ceasing all research on the G virus”, you said about getting up, “and the relocation of the breeding program”, you looked down and noticed a picture of William and another woman with a kid. Annete and Sherry, you heard other researchers in the breeding program mention them a few times.

“We should get going”, Leon said, “we still gotta find that sample”, you nodded and followed him. After what felt like an eternity you finally asked the question.

“Why are you getting this sample anyway?”, you asked him and he stopped for a moment, “What's your gain cause you know..your just a cop by the end of the day”

“It’s for umm for an FBI agent, her name is Ada, she got injured so i’m the one getting the sample”, he said to you

“And do you have feelings for this Ada?”, you teased him, he immediately looked at you, a small blush formed on his face, “Oh god you totally do”, you said smiling at him, his blush increased.

“Any other girls?”, you teased him again giving him a sly smirk

“Maybe”, he mumbled

“What was that I couldn’t hear you?”, you joked at him, you forgot how fun it was to tease boys, you missed doing it.

“We gotta find that sample”, Leon practically shouted clearly annoyed by your antics now.

“Ok I get it”, you said, “let’s get going”

Leon moved ahead of you but you stopped him for a moment and gave him a quick peck on the cheek ,Leon turned to you blushing, while you winked and pressed on. Leon didn't know where this sudden teasing came from but he remembered you'd been down here for a long time, you were just trying to have fun. You two entered an open room in which you and him had an odd feeling about. Suddenly the ceiling fell and out came a what you could only describe as a monster, you hovered around Leon keeping close to him.He pulled out his gun. You heard a door open behind you.

“Move, he’s mine”, you saw a woman run by you, it was annette, She pulled out some type of gun, “this has to end”, she then shot and some weird form of liquid came out. It stumbled for a second.

“What the hell’s going on?”, Leon asked her as it fell to the ground 

“I’d like to know as well”, you chimed in. Annette ignored you two.

“I’m sorry William”, she said, and it took a second to realize who the monster was, William it was William. You stepped back a little behind Leon, just staring at the ground, “you left me no choice”, she fired another shot, William growled and fell back on the floor. Leon went by his body surveying if he was dead or not. He crouched down.

“You called this thing William, why”?”, he asked her

“B-because that was William, wasn’t it”, you said turning to Annette 

“It shouldn’t have been like this”, she looking at the ground, “It’s umbrellas fault for this whole mess”

“You’re umbrella too”, Leon said to her, “You're telling me you weren’t involved in all this?”

“Yes...but we never meant for this too happen”

“Bullshit, you knew what you were doing”, you snapped at her, “you just don’t want to claim responsibility”, you said your words with such venom Leon and Annette both looked at you. She noticed the tattoo on your wrist that had your subject number on it.

“Y-you’re”, she stuttered out looking at you, “you should be dead”

“Well i’m not, thanks for not even looking at the cameras”, you hissed at her, “I’ve been starving for about a week now, by the way”

“I-i’m sorry”, she said looking at you sadly 

“You don’t get to be sorry”, you told her, “it’s because of people like you I had to watch so many others getting fucking raped then watch most of them get killed, I’ve feared the day I die for four months now, do you know how much i’ve suffered because of people like you?”

“I-I”, she stuttered out, “I never approved of it”

“Well then you could of at least said something”, you were glaring at her now

“Esker would of had my head”, she said to you, “he could of cut off all of our research”

"Oh so you value your research over innocent people, yeah I get it”

“It could have helped countless people!”, she yelled at you 

“Does it fucking look like it’s helping anyone?!”, you screamed at her tears rolling down your face, you went into such a rage you grabbed her by the throat, while she just stared at you in horror gasping for air, “You’ve destroyed a whole city!”

“That's enough!”, Leon yelled, pulling you off of her, you looked at him for a second, while he put a hand on your shoulder and shook his head, “not right now”, you turned away from both of them, tears still continued to fall from your face.

“Tell me everything, right from the start”, he said to her.

And she did, she explained how William injected himself with the virus, causing him to mutate.

“So you made this monster”, Leon said pointing at William 

“We made the G virus but never intended it to-”, Leon quickly cut her off

“You can spin it anyway you want. You’re still responsible”, Just then William got back up and grabbed Annette, you turned around and looked up in horror, you watched as William crushed her, and then proceeded to throw her against the wall. William then proceeded to grow to new arms.

“Oh shit”, Leon said, pulling you closer towards him, you went behind him. You looked over and saw Annette get up and she pressed a button. Suddenly the platform you were on began to lower. 

“What are you doing?, Leon yelled at her 

“We can’t let him get away!”, she yelled back, you just stood there however realizing that Leon was going to have to fight William. 

Leon looked up at her for a brief second before grabbing you and jumping off the platform.

“Stay behind me, got it?”, he told you sternly while you just nodded very quickly and gulped. William destroyed a railing. 

“Alright we end this here”, Leon said, Leon readied his gun while you just stood behind him. William lunged for the both of you while Leon grabbed you and made you duck. Leon shot at its gross mutated eyes that were everywhere on his body. 

You saw it tumble to the ground for a quick second, soon multiple eyes surfaced on its body, Leon shot at it and it became even more enraged. Leon continued to shoot until it became closer and closer behind him. 

“Damnit, I can’t get a good shot”, you looked over to him, this was going to be a bad idea, you walked away from him which Leon quickly noticed, “(Y/N), get back here!”, you didn’t listen, this still was probably a bad idea but you were what some called a risk taker. 

“Hey ugly!”, you shouted, “over here!”, William turned to look at you, it gave Leon a few shots in but William began to rush towards you.

“Shit”,you whispered, William rushed forward about to attack but you were able to narrowly dodge it. Leon one again got a few good shots in as you basically played cat and mouse with William. 

Things were looking bright but then as Leon was about to get the final shot, William launched himself at you. You were able to almost get out of the way but he was still able to claw at you leaving a claw mark across your stomach. You let out a yelp and quickly fell to the ground, blood seeped out of your shirt. William towered over you about to land a final strike. However you heard William groan as he nearly fell on top of you, you luckily managed to roll away before he could crush you. You just laid there for a moment before Leon came rushing over to you.

“Are you alright?”, he asked you, he had a worried expression on his face.

You sat up grimacing, removing your arm from your stomach, your shirt was stained with blood. You looked up at him with a pained smile, “at least it wasn’t deeper”, you tried to laugh but it caused your body to immediately flare up in pain causing your head to shoot back.

“Hey take it easy”, he said trying to keep you still, he pulled out some bandages from his pocket, along with some first aid spray from his pouch, “i’m gonna have to patch you up”

“S-since when were you a...paramedic”, you sputtered out at him trying to joke, Leon looked over to you with a look of now is not the time for this. He readied his bandages.

“I’m gonna need you to take your shirt off a second”, he staring into your eyes

“W-what!”, you said to him shocked

“I gotta patch you up, It won’t take long I promise”, he looked at you waiting, you gulped and did as he said and took off your shirt. 

Leon expected just one giant claw mark but what he saw instead shook him, you had multiple scars and bruises around your hips and arms. He looked at them shocked for a second. You quickly noticed, “they’re from an escape attempt, I got caught and was...punished for it”

He looked up into your (E/C) eyes, he saw a certain numbness in your eyes. 

“They pushed me on the floor”, your mind flashed back to that moment.

“You little bitch”, Dr Esker hissed at you and a bunch of guards huddled around you, “I told you to stay in your cell and nothing bad would happen” 

You just laid there tears forming in your eyes, “do you have anything to say for yourself?”, you looked up at him for a second. 

“Fuck you”, you said to him coldly, he showed a bit of anger at your statement 

“Fine i’ll give you a choice”, you looked at him again, “ you can either be the subject tomorrow, or you get punished by these fine handsome men” 

Even more tears formed in your eyes, “please no...please”, you pleaded at him 

“What will it be?”, you had to pick there was no way out of this, you promised yourself you wouldn’t ever breed with those….monsters, you made your choice” 

“T-the second option”, you whimpered out gritting your teeth 

“Hmmm an interesting choice, well you heard her boys sick her”, One of them immediately hit you in the head with a nightstick knocking you to the floor, you felt their presence coming towards you, until you were interrupted. 

“Wait”, Esker ordered, “Miss (L/N) could you kindly remove your shirt?”, you glared at him while he just smiled at you, you reluctantly took off your shirt 

“You may continue”, and just like that they went back to punishing you, many had some weird form of whips, that constantly hit you in the back, the front of you they lightly cut you with their combat knives. One of them however refused to even attack you. 

“Mr Esker, please forgive my intrusion, but this is-it's wrong!, he shouted at Esker, “She just made a mistake she doesn't deserv-”, he was quickly shot by Esker, not dead but wounded, you were bleeding all over the place now. Esker walked over to you raising his hand causing the guards to cease their attack. He grabbed you by the face forcing you to look him in his eyes. 

“Let this be a reminder to not disobey me”, he hissed and slammed your face against the floor, they left your cell as you slowly crawled into your bathroom, getting into the shower to wash yourself off. You cried yourself to sleep that night, your cries echoing throughout the facility. 

You saw a single tear fall on the ground, your hands were shaking, your whole body was shaking. You looked up at Leon who held a sadness in his eyes,he thought maybe you just saw a lot but what you just described to him made him realize… they hurt you,badly.

“I-”, he obviously tried to say something but couldn’t. You could tell though he was also angry 

This whole day had been a whiplash of emotions from happiness, joy, anger, pain, and now sadness. You finally saw a good person with a good heart in months. 

“Guess we should get you patched”, he said looking back at your new wound, he grabbed the spray first, “this is probably going to hurt alot”, warned you.

You prepared yourself for what you thought was just going to be a quick stinging sensation, you were right about the stinging sensation but burning sensation no. Your body flared with pain, your head hot back, you gritted your teeth. Leon quickly wrapped the bandages around your stomach.

“All done that should do-”, he was cut off by the surprise hug you gave him, he had a surprised look on his face.

“Thank you for saving me”, you said breathlessly at him, “i’d probably still be alone and starving right now”, you didn’t care that he still smelled like complete shit. You wanted this, no you needed this.

“No problem”, he said patting your back still kind of surprised, you removed yourself from him, and looked into his pretty blue eyes, he was smiling at you, you then reached for his face giving him a soft smile. He froze for a second not knowing what you were going to do. You pulled his face closer to yours and gently kissed him. His eyes were wide for a second but he quickly closed them melting deeper into your kiss. He placed a hand on your cheek. He wanted it to last forever but he quickly pulled away from you. 

“We should try and find Annette”, he said with a small blush. You realized you still had your shirt off and carefully put it back on. Leon helped you up ,pulling you closer to his body. There was an awkward aura now. Leon went away to find Annette. You could only think about one thing, the kiss you just shared with Leon.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeee wonder what that thing in the beginning was all about hmmmm.


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey it's another chapter woohoo, I've got nothing better to do so you may see some more chapters to this and other fics as well, maybe even a semi sequel to my most popular fic ;), so here enjoy.
> 
> Also TW warning for self harm, it's really only implied and really only mentioned twice but I'm still going to mention it here just incase.
> 
> also maybe a few mistakes here and there because I'm not perfect and a baby writer who sometimes can't write great but still loves it.

You quickly hobbled to where Leon was, still feeling a flurry of emotions from the kiss you both shared. You both loved it and slightly regretted it.  _ Why did I kiss him?, was it awkward for him, Have I really already fallen for him?,  _ your thoughts played a symphony on your head. You realized who Leon was talking to however as you ascended up to him.

“Jesus that looks bad”, he said crouching down to Annette who was clutching her side.

“Feels worse, believe me”, she replied back to him, you looked down at where your wound was and grimaced at the thought. Annette looked at you and quickly noticed the crimson that outlined the front of your shirt.

“Looks like I’m not the only one ether”, she said to you, you rolled your eyes at her, really not wanting to talk to her. 

Leon made her go back to paying attention to him rather than you.

“Look about what you said… I don’t know how much I believe but I’m willing to—”

“Just tell me you’ll destroy that G sample”, you completely forgot Leon actually had it.

He looked back at her confused, “No.It’s going in as evidence, for the FBI”, Annette coughed.

“You trust that bitch?”, she was talking about Ada, she knew something about Ada that you and Leon didn’t.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, he looked almost insulted at her comment. 

“She’s not FBI..She’s a mercenary, she’s gonna sell it..the G virus..to the highest bidder”, You knew Leon trusted Ada and if what Annette just told both of you then Ada used Leon to do her dirty work.

“Thats bullshit”, Leon said, very angry, you could tell that Leon was upset. Leon just trusted people way too easily, you could tell when you first met him. 

“I hope you're right”, Annette said in a shrill voice about to lay down, “if the G virus gets in the wrong hands..”, she then passed out, you secretly hoped she was dead.

Leon looked away from her for a moment, his hand was clenching. You stumbled over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s lying she had to be”, he said quietly 

“I-I don’t think she is”, you said looking down at her, “I’ve been around people like her enough already and I can tell when they’re bullshiting, she wasn’t”

“Then that means..”, he said staring at the ground

“Leon-”

“We’re leaving, I have to ask Ada a few questions”, he tried to storm off but still waited for you, you stopped and looked at him for a second. 

“Just please don’t do anything stupid”, you said to him. Finally joining him. 

  
  


You kept hobbling around trying to catch up with Leon as you walked back to the main shaft area. You noticed as well as Leon the whole building area was collapsing. There you saw a woman limping around wearing a red dress. She somehow managed to get what looked like an elevator open. You noticed Leon walking slightly slower towards her.

“I was just thinking about you”, he said to her, you were still slightly behind.

“That makes two of us. I was getting worried”, she replied back to him, “I see you brought a new friend”, she looked over at you. 

“Oh yep”, he said something in his tone sounded off, “you know we make a good team but I gotta ask you something” 

“The ways clear, please tell me you got it”

“Oh I got it”, she walked closer to him. You looked over at Leon, he was only focusing on the woman.

“Let me verify the G sample and we’ll get the hell out of here”, she said to him ignoring you

“Before we do that I ran into Annette”, he said you could tell his eyes were staring into hers into hers, “she claims your not FBI”

  
  


“Oh Leon..”, she turned her head away from him,“why couldn’t you just give the sample”, she then pulled out a gun. You stood shocked for a second.

  
  
  


“Because I realized as much as I wanted to trust you”, he pulled out his gun now, “I didn’t”

“I really hoped it wouldn’t end up like this?”, she said sadly to him 

“So that's all this was..I was just a pawn to you?”, you could tell by his words he was hurt and upset

  
  


“Look i’m just doing my job”

  
  


“And i’m doing mine so drop that damn gun, i'm taking you in!”

  
  


There was strange tension in the room now, you really didn’t like it, “I’m uhhh (Y/N) by the way”, you said to her awkwardly trying to distract from the current situation 

“Ada”, she said to you quickly and went back to focusing on Leon. This was going to end ugly and you knew that. So you managed to sneak past Leon and get in the middle of them.

“How about we don’t shoot each other”, you said looking at both of them, “why don’t we just all be friends”, Ada immediately pointed her gun at your stomach in which you put your hands in the air. 

“Ok you know what I’ll just sneak right past you”, you said and went behind her, “you two obviously need to sort stuff out”, Ada moved you back in front of her making you fall to the ground in front of her. 

“I’m not letting either of you leave, I need that sample”, she said point her gun back a Leon

“Maybe I’m not understanding something but how am I involved in all of this?”, you asked her slightly jokingly 

“Leverage”, she said to you coldly, “if you don’t give that sample your new friend gets a bullet to the head”, you gulped and looked over at Leon, with obvious worry in your eyes.

“She’s not part of this”, he said to her, “she doesn't need to get involved”, you noticed the floor starting to collapse behind him. 

“She doesn’t have to be if you give me that sample”, something about her demeanor changed however, “please I don't want to hurt you”, suddenly the bridge behind Leon collapsed. You saw him look behind him; he hesitated for a second before lowering his gun. 

“Then you shoot me, but I don’t think you can”, Leon was being really smart or really dumb, you couldn’t tell. You were still looking at Leon nervously, he gave you a look that most likely meant trust me. You turned back to Ada.

She looked him, straight into the eyes, hesitating, before finally lowering her gun. Relief washed over you for a second but it was immediately shattered, you saw her and Leon look at eachother then suddenly a bullet went straight into Ada’s shoulder. You saw the blood run down from the wound. Looking back behind Leon you saw Annette behind Leon, she was holding a gun. Leon turned as well. 

You didn't have time to process it as the bridge began to fall apart. You quickly grabbed on to the railing for dear life. You saw Ada however slide off due to her not being able to support herself.

“Ada!”, you heard Leon yell, quickly grabbed her arm. You just clung to the railing the best you could. You saw the sample slip from Leons pocket into the abyss. You looked back at Annette. 

  
  


“no one gets that sample now”, you saw her collapse completely, she was dead. You looked behind your shoulder to see Leon struggling to pull Ada up. 

“Hold on I..I think I can”, You heard him say, suddenly the bridge moved again as you felt it slant. You noticed you could easily move to get off of it. You shuffled ever so carefully off the bridge, luckily you were successful, you looked behind you to see Leon however still struggling to pull Ada up, you wanted to run and help but in that moment your body refused to move as your stomach flared up in pain, you could only watch.

“Forget it”, you heard Ada say

“Shut up I’ve got you”, even with Ada lying to him he still cared for her, Leon seemed to always try and think of a positive outcome, he was hopeful, but you knew there was no positive outcome in the end. 

“It’s not worth it”

“Please don’t do this”, he sounded so sad and scared it hurt you, you wanted to help but you were scared, your body still refused to move, all you could do was clench your stomach. You saw her look at him with a sad smile on her face.

“Take care of yourself, Leon”, you heard her say as you saw her slip from Leons grasp.

“No!”, you heard Leon yell, Ada fell into the darkness. You saw Leon look down for a moment. You felt a tear fall down your face, maybe you weren’t close to Ada but Leon sure was. 

_ This all my fault, _ you thought to yourself, even if it wasn’t true, but you still blamed yourself, You looked down at the ground for a second,  _ Do I even deserve to be free? _

  
  


_ I’m useless _

Your own self worth was always something you struggled with, you always made it look like you felt like you were on top of the world, but in reality you felt like the worst person imaginable. You always tried to play the part as the fun smiling girl, but deep inside you were hurting. 

The whole breeding program didn’t help, they all made you feel like an object not an actual person. You felt like nothing, just a hollow shell. You only felt something when you were hurting yourself with a sharp pointed piece of tile,making yourself bleed,seeing it pour down your arm, that's when you felt the most alive and free. They completely warped your brain, making you have all these horrible thoughts and do all these horrible actions. A sick part of you wanted to starve to death down here. What caused all these horrible memories to resurface you had no clue, you tried to bury them deep down but they always came back, no matter how hard you tried to repress them. 

You noticed Leon was behind you and turned to look at him, you saw the sad look on his face. He noticed yours as well, and how you were rubbing your wrists, you were shaking slightly. He wanted to question it but he just felt numb. “We have to get going”, he said to you

“Yeah, guess so”, you said to him, you didn’t know what to say to him, you saw death almost every single day since you’ve been here, you were numb to it. You both walked into the elevator. You didn’t know what to say to each other so you both just stood there.

_ Self destruct sequence initiated, _ you both heard the intercom say

“That's not good”, you said nervously to him

“We gotta get out of here”, he said pulling his gun out, you nodded at him.

You both exited the elevator and both quicken your pace. Leon stopped however when he noticed something.

“Who’s that?”, he asked aloud and moved towards a screen.

“Uhhh Leon now is not the time to get distracted”, you said laughing very nervously.

“Hold on one second”, he said to you while you anxiously tapped your foot. You saw the screen flicker for a moment until you saw a woman appear, “Claire!”

“Leon? You're down here too?!, you heard the woman say, she sounded surprised 

“Yeah.But this whole place is coming down.”, he said looking over to you, you pointed a finger at your worst, trying to tell him to hurry up, he got the memo and nodded, “listen to me, you need to get out. Fast!”

“Yeah. There's a way out.”, she said and a small bit hope washed over you , “We can make it!, where are you now?”

“Claire you still there?”, the screen began to flicker again.

“Leon? Hey Leon you’re breaking up…”

“Forget about me! Just get out of here!”, the screen soon went to just static, “dammit!”

“I have so many questions right now”, you said very confused

“They're going to have to wait, come on!”Leon said, grabbing your hand and dragged you as he began to run.

_ 9 minutes until detonation  _

Leon was running really fast as you were dragged along, “So who is Claire, how do you know her?”, you asked him

“I’ll tell you later but we have to go”, and so you two ran, noticing the creatures that tried to attack the both of you, one of the plant creatures you ran into earlier grabbed you, almost yanking you from Leon. You let out a small shriek, luckily Leon managed to shoot at it without hitting you.

“Thanks”, you said almost out of breath, he nodded and grabbed your arm again as you both just continued to run. You jumped down a ladder as Leon caught you. You were both caught off guard by something jumping down from the ceiling. 

_ 8 minutes to destination _

“Uhh.. is this a fucking joke”, he said iriated 

“What is that?”you asked slightly panicked as he grabbed your arm again.

“It’s been chasing me around the city, trying to kill me”, he explained rather quickly

“Huh good to know”, you said as Leon busted down a door, fire was engulfing the room. Your path was blocked however as an explosion happened, causing a fire to block your path. Leon pulled you behind him as you saw the thing grab Leon by the neck and start to choke him.

“Leon!'', you yelled, Leon continued to struggle as the things grip became tighter. 

Luckily an explosion happened that caused it to stagger for a second dropping Leon, but then your luck turned rotten again the floor you two were standing on began to collapse, a small explosion happened knocking you both back. Leon managed to land on his side while you landed on your back, causing you to feel like you got the air knocked out of you. Leon noticed another falling part of the floor and somehow managed to pull you close to his chest as it hit the floor. Leon looked over to you as you gasped for air, coughing as well. until Leon slowly got up.

“We gotta keep moving!”, he said, pulling you up quickly, he grabbed your arm again pulling you with him. He ran like his life depended on it while you still slightly dazed from the fall just let him pull you. 

You managed to find a room that held a lot of supplies, Leon quickly went hunting for anything he could find, letting you catch your breath for a little while. Leon found that he deemed to be useful, you rolled your shoulder as it was slightly sore from all the tugging he was doing.

“(Y/N), come over here!”Leon called for you, you slowly limped to him, you saw him place something in a with a lever on it, you didn't really care at the moment, he pulled the lever, the light above it turned green.

Suddenly a giant explosion happened catching you both once again off guard. The room began to shake and crumble even more now. 

“What the hell?...”,Leon said looking around the room which was still crumbling even more. You both saw something knock down a girder that caused it to collide with the bridge above both of you.You saw something emerge with an arm on fire, the thing that fell from the ceiling , the thing that tried to choke Leon. You gulped, “Oh shit…”, you heard Leon whisper. Then something collided with leons back making you stumble forward, the room was really falling apart now. 

You saw as the beast came crashing down to face both of you. Leon grabbed you placing you behind him, “stay close, for real this time”, he whispered to you and you just nodded at him. You also realized you were on some type of a lift. 

“Alright come on!”Leon said to it, pulling out a shotgun, you quickly realized Leon wasn’t going to pull you along this time meaning you were just going to have to keep up with him on your own. Leon began to shoot at it several times, it then began to charge at the two of you, you managed to dodge it by a small margin as Leon still shot at it. This went on for a while until it managed to separate both of you, it focused on you, sensing you couldn’t defend yourself, it began to charge at you, “(Y/N)!, watch out”, you heard Leon shout.

You just stood there for a second as everything began to move in slow motion, you saw it just rushing for you, Leon was still shooting at it. Your whole body was filled with fear and panic, but something surprised as one minute you're staring at the monstrous creature, the next your back at Leon’s side again, you felt your back and noticed your shirt was torn but no mark was left. 

Suddenly an explosion happened when suddenly a case came sliding down a girder.

“Where did this thing come from?”, Leon asked, opening up the case, a rocket launcher laid inside and Leon took it instantly. You watched as it slowly charged at both of you, Leon shot it with a rocket causing it to split in half, seeing its guts spilled everywhere. 

_ You have arrived on the bottom level _

You both got off and immediately, rushing towards a door until Leon stopped you noticing a hoard of zombies coming out of it. Leon shot at them and quickly dragged you with him. You both saw a train that was moving.

“Shit”, Leon said as a piece of rubble came crashing down, “We gotta get out of here”, you grabbed his arm as you both ran towards the moving train. He managed to get in front of you somehow. He jumped into a door on the train. He reached his hand out to grab you.

“Come on you gotta jump!”, you noticed the train was about to go into a tunnel and quickly went to meet Leon's hand. You grabbed it and he pulled you into the train car mere seconds before it entered the tunnel. 

You took this time to catch your breath and just sit down for a second after all the running you did, you looked over to Leon who was doing the same. He grabbed his arm for a second before pulling something out of his pocket, a wristband of some sort he stared at it for a while.

“Can’t believe I actually miss her”, he said with a sad smile,you knew immediately who he was talking about, Ada.

“Leon I-”, You didn't know what to say to him, you remembered all your feelings you had as you watched her fall. You looked at your arms noticing the small scars, quickly trying to hide them with your hand, “i’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry”, he said looking at you, “you didn’t even know her”

“Yeah but I know what it’s like to see someone die right in front of you”, you said looking down at the ground, “It hurts”

  
  


“Well she’s gone now”,he said, throwing the wristband out of the train.

“Hey thanks again for saving me”, you said, giving him a soft smile, “I know I wasn’t the easiest person to deal with”, you then looked at your stomach trying to imply your wound from William but you also remembered your chips from earlier, you pulled them out and ate some of them.

“You did save my butt though, without you I couldn’t have taken him down that fast”

“Well”, you said scooting over closer to him offering him a chip, he took it “sometimes a damsel has to save her hero”, you said giving him peck on the cheek, his face blushed immediately. You laughed a little at his reaction. 

“Oh please you're far from a damsel”, he said jokingly rolling his eyes.

“Then what am I?”, you asked him teasingly 

“A very beautiful kind woman, who can totally kick my ass if she wanted to”, he winked at you, you became flustered and your face turned red, trying to speak but couldn’t form words, so you went back to eating your chips, Leon let out a small chuckle.

You couldn’t believe that you fell for him in a matter of hours, but his good boy scout personality stole your heart and you're glad he did. Without him you would still be stuck in some dingy white, gross, sterile cell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also have started to write a smut chapter, so there is that, stay tuned. 
> 
> Also have a great day :3


	4. Freedom..for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey a new chapter woohoo, just wanted to say thanks for a ll the nice comments.
> 
> also just gonna note that the reader or (Y/N) is bi now because I said so. 
> 
> also maybe some mistakes may lurk I don't know.

After taking awhile to catch both of your breaths, you and Leon got up and eventually went into the next train car. As the doors opened you saw the girl from earlier, Claire that Leon was talking to and a little girl. 

“Claire!”, Leon said 

“Leon!”, Claire said walking over to him, “it’s so good to see you”

“Told you I'd make it, didn't I?”, he said smiling at her.

“Yeah you did”, She said smiling back at him, Leon then looked over to the little girl.

“Who’s this?”Leon asked, pointing at the girl, Claire smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder.

“This is Sherry”, Claire said, “and who did you bring along with you?”, Claire asked him. Leon actually forgot about you for a second and turned to look at you.

“Oh this is uhhh-”

“Y/N”, you smiled at her, “nice to meet you”, Claire smiled back at you, Sherry seemed to notice something on Leons cheek and pointed at it. Claire looked over at what she was pointing at and giggled a bit.

“Uhh Leon you got something there on your cheek”

“Huh?”Leon wiped his cheek, noticing something smeared looking at it a bit closer. He realized it was lipstick, Leon questioned why he would have lipstick on his cheek but remembered the peck on the cheek you gave him, it was your lipstick. He turned to you and saw you applying lipstick. You gave him a smirk.

“Man sure do wonder where you got that from”, you said jokingly shrugging your shoulders. This made Sherry and Claire laugh. Leon's face was now beet red from embarrassment as he looked at you again and you just gave him a soft smile. Everything was going fine until the whole train car shook. You saw Sherry grab Claire. You grabbed something and didn’t realize it was Leon’s arm. The fact your body just automatically grabbed on to him made you slightly embarrassed. Leon didn’t seem to be focusing on you at the moment.

“Jesus”, Leon said

“What was that?”, Claire asked him worriedly.

“I don't know”, Leon noticed you grabbed his arm and gestured for you to let go, you obliged, you stepped away from him, “I’ll go check it out, (Y/N), you stay here with Claire and watch after Sherry”, you were about to protest but you realized that you wouldn’t be much help to him.

“Ok”, you simply said to him and walked over to Claire and Sherry, Leon did give his usual goofy smile at you before leaving to go to the next car. You turned back to Claire and Sherry.

“So are and him-”, you immediately knew what she was trying to talk about and your whole face blushed.

“W-what, no it was just a joke, I ummm”, you were flustered and didn’t know what to say, “like girls”, the statement wasn’t entirely false.

“oh ..ok”, the way you said it made her question it a bit but she didn’t question it. You looked over at Sherry and that's when it finally hit you, she was Sherry Birkin, William and Annette’s daughter, you didn’t have long to think on that as you heard a noise coming from the next car. You all immediately went to check and saw Leon fighting something. It looked like a mass of flesh and other things, _wait was that thing William_. It suddenly ripped off the top of the car Leon was in causing it to thrash about. You saw Leon stumbling around trying to keep his balance.

“LEON!”, both you and Claire yelled.

  
  


“We gotta lose that car!”, Claire shouted and looked at you, you nodded at her and made Sherry step back a bit. You saw Claire attempt to detach the train car, you saw Leon get up and pick up a broken piece of the train car. You watched as he plunged it into its gross mutated eye. You watched as what you could only describe as gross orange eyeball pus that spewed out. 

“Fuck you!”, you heard Leon yell, Leon was pushed back by the force of the gross eye pus. You quickly noticed the car was about to detach. Leon wasn’t going to make it. 

“Leon, quick grab my-”, she couldn't even finish her sentence as you quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the train car that you, Claire, and Sherry were in. You also managed to pull him into your lap. You saw as William was burned into a fiery inferno. 

Leon didn’t even register what happened, he thought maybe Claire moved her body and just ended up dragging him in her lap. He thought this until he elbowed you in the stomach on accident.

_“Fuck!”_ , you hissed quietly it was loud enough for Leon to hear and his face blushed a bit.

“Oh god i’m so sorry that's gotta hurt I-”, he was cut off by you putting a finger to his lips

“J-just don’t worry about it”, you said through gritted teeth, “believe me I had to deal with the pain of being kicked in the ribs for 5 days”, you said giving him a shaky thumbs up”

“Who the hell kicked you in the ribs?”, he asked you slightly seriously

“Oh umm”, you were taken aback by his interest and worry, “the guy whose blood you stepped by my cell” 

“Cell?”, Claire questioned looking at you and Leon. You forgot that not everyone knew about your situation. 

“Oh umm”, you looked at Sherry, probably not the best time to say the word _breeding_ as a child was in front of you, “I was a part of a program here at Umbrella, and before you ask not by choice”, you said raising a finger.

“Now how did you and Leon meet?”, you asked pointing a finger at her. 

“We umm met at a gas station”, Claire said, still kind of shocked after being put on the spot so suddenly.

“That's it”, you said slightly disappointed, “I'd thought there would be more to it than that”, you said pulling out a chip. 

“Can I have one?”, Sherry asked you, you would of said no but you couldn’t deny a child a delicious potato chip, “Sure here you go”, you said giving a small smile

“Thank you”, she said before devouring it, “I bet any girl would like to be with you”, she said with a smile.

The sound of a record scratch played in your head, your eyes widened when she said that, maybe she wasn’t as innocent as you thought she was. You had completely forgotten you said that earlier. Leon looked over at you confused for a second. 

“Sorry to burst everyone's bubble but it looks like we are going to have to walk the rest of the way”, Claire said as you all were about to reach the end of the tunnel noticing the tracks ended, you saw the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. You realized you hadn’t seen the sun in 4 months and you were excited until it almost burned your eyes.

“Jesus that's bright”, you said covering your eyes. You all hopped off the train car and continued walking, hoping to find somewhere to stay the night.

“So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?”, Sherry seemingly asked out of nowhere to Leon and Claire. You looked over to Leon curious at his answer.

“No, we’re just uhh”, Leon said unsure how to answer, “we actually just met last night?”, he said in a way he was confused by his own words.

“Yeah..would have been one helluva first date though”, Claire said smiling 

“Yeah.. you have no idea”

“Hmm sounds fun”, you piped in, everyone looked at you as you were still covering your eyes from the sun, “Why does that thing have to be so damn bright, i’m going to have a headache by the time we get somewhere”, everyone laughed at your statement.

“Look”, Sherry interrupted pointing at a truck, “maybe they could get us a ride”

You, Claire and Leon were suspicious. 

“What if it's not just the city?”, Claire asked nervously.

“Get Sherry out of here”, he told Claire, “(Y/N) follow Claire”, you nodded at him as Claire, Sherry, and you stepped away from Leon. Leon stayed in the middle of the road for a second. You were worried hopping the truck wouldn’t hit him. Your thoughts immediately vanished as you the truck swerved around him, a man flipped him off and kept driving. You all went back to join Leon now.

“Well he was friendly”, Leon said

“I think we have different definitions of friendly”, you said 

“So is it over?”, Claire asked slightly out of breath. 

“I don’t know. But if it's not we’ll stop. Whatever it takes”

“yeah , you’re damn right we will!”, Claire chimed in 

“Long as we stick together, we’ll be fine”, Leon said to everyone, “now come on”, he reached his hand out for Sherry, Sherry grabbed Leon's hand while also grabbing Claires, You just happily walked next to Leon.

“Hey you guys can adopt me!”, Sherry said to the two of them

“Adopt you”, Leon laughed

“We could get a puppy!”

“I second that”, you said smiling and off you all went.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours had passed and your cheery attitude lessened, you were now behind the group a few paces walking very slowly, “hey i’m going to go check on (Y/N)”, Leon said letting go of Sherry’s hand for a second, “i’ll be back I promise”, he quickly ran back to you.

“Hey are you-”

“Fine everything's just fine!”, you snapped at him, Leon flinched slightly at your response, “sorry”, you murmured looking down away from him.

“It’s fine you're just falling behind a bit, you can wrap your arm around my shoulder if you want?”, he offered smiling

“No i’m fine” you said walking ahead of him

“(Y/N), if this about you liking girls i‘m totally ok with that”, he said trying to reassure you

“It’s not that it-its”, you felt like you were going to puke suddenly and your knees gave out.

“(Y/N), woah are you-”

Your vision blurred and the last thing you saw was Leon's worried face before you passed out. 

  
  


**June 25th 1998**

_You drove very cautiously, not wanting to be seen . Your boss would have killed you if he saw you up this late. Not any particular reason just that you would have to hear all of it from him, he just didn’t like you being up late when you were one of the earliest ones to get there. You parked your car and got out quietly, not like it mattered no one was going to see you. You walked in the building searching for his apartment number. If Maria knew what you were actually doing she’d most likely kill you. You told her that you had a date. In reality her fiancé, Frank, had called you. They were taking a break for now after an argument they had. You quietly knocked on the door._

_“(Y/N), it’s so good to see you”, Frank slurred his words, he was obviously very drunk._

_“Uhh hi”, you said awkwardly, “you wanted to talk to me about something?”_

_“Oh yes, come in!”, he invited you in, you noticed the state of his apartment._

_Lots of beer glasses were smashed, furniture destroyed, and garbage was everywhere. You gulped._

_“Isn’t it beautiful”, he stumbled by you, “my life’s finally back together now that bitch is gone”_

_“I don’t appreciate you calling her that”, you said in a way to show you were obviously uncomfortable._

_“What it’s true, she has so many issues she never wants to fix”, he angrily, “she always blames me for everything even when it’s not my fault”_

_“Listen, I get it”, you said placing a hand on his shoulder, “she’s difficult believe me, I dated her in high school when things were a lot worse for her”_

_“Why did you break up with her?”, he asked you, his brown eyes staring into your (E/C) eyes. He already knew the answer._

_“Well she was a lot for me to handle”, you said to him, “I was stressed out by her so I just said we’re done, I’ll still be here for you”_

_“Oh (y/n) your always been there for us, for me”, the way he said it made you cringe a little bit, “I kind of wish I married you instead”_

_“Oh Frank you always were the jokester”, you said, still feeling uncomfortable._

_“I’m not joking though”, he said walking over to you, “(y/n) I love you”_

_“Ha you’re joking right?”, you asked, staring up at him, he towered over you._

_“I’m not I’ve always loved you”_

_“Frank, I-“, he placed a finger on your lips._

_“Lets have sex”, he said to you, this made you stand up. Your eyes widened in horror and disgust from how blunt he was._

_“Well it’s been fun Frank but I got to-“, Frank pushed you forcibly back into the couch, you looked at him with fear in your eyes._

_“Come on, (Y/N) it’ll be fun, I promise”, he gave you a devilish smirk. You tried getting up but Frank packed a hand on your chest making you unable to move._

_“Frank please I don’t want to do this”, you pleaded with him._

_“You’ll be happy when it’s over”_

_“No I won’t”_

_“Yes you will”_

_“Frank I have to get to work in the morning”, you said, getting annoyed by his antics._

_“Oh just imagine you moaning my name”_

_“Frank I-”_

_“Oh Frank it feels so good”, he pretended to moan out, “Ahhh I know your so tight,(Y/N)”_

_“Frank please stop”_

_“Oh just fuck me Frank, make me pregnant, your so much better than Maria”, he continued on_

_“Frank I said stop”_

_“Oh I know your such a dumb slut!”, he was suddenly hit with something sharp, he turned to look at you, you were holding a broken beer bottle with tears in your eyes. You realized what you had done._

_“Frank I’m-I’m sorry”, he just stared at you still in shock, seeing the crimson on his hands from feeling the back of his head._

_“You want to play rough, fine I’ll play rough”, he said before grabbing out a syringe._

_“Frank what is that?”, you asked him nervously._

_“You’ll see, they’ll make you play rough”, he then grabbed you by the ankle pulling you towards him. You tried to resist his grip but you couldn’t, “I hope they burn you alive” he hissed as he stabbed you in the neck with the syringe, you let out a muffled scream. You stood up feeling your neck._

_“What did you-?”, you feel your knees give out immediately, your vision getting hazy. Your vision blurred as you blacked out._

  
  


**A few hours later**

_You could barely move your body, or anything, your brain felt like mush. You looked to your side and what thought to be two guys._

_“Who have you brought me today Frank?”, one of them asked_

_“Oh she’s a beaut trust me Harry ”, he said slurring his words._

_“Oh she does look like it, hmmm let’s see”, he said looking at something._

_“Wowie her genes are perfect!”, you see him turn around, “She really is perfect, implanting an embryo will be a piece of cake”_

_“Cool”_

_“How much do you want for her?”_

_“Oh this one is on the house, she isn’t worth anything”_

_“Well then”, you saw one of them walk over to you, crouching down to your level, “Welcome to the breeding program, (Y/N)”_

  
  
  
  


**September 28th 1998**

You woke up with a start, breathing very heavily. You couldn’t tell where you were but you realized you were laying on a bed. _Wait a minute a bed!_ You immediately laid back down. It wasn’t the most comfiest bed you’d slept on but after having to lay on the floor for months. You looked around the room noticing that there was only one bed.

“Guess I got a room all to myself”,you said aloud to yourself, almost on cue you saw Leon walk out with only a towel wrapped around him, your face immediately blushed. Leon didn’t seem to notice you were awake, until he turned around. His face blushed too.

“Umm hi”, he said

“Hi”, you replied back 

“Do you want to shower?”, he asked you very awkwardly

“Ummm i’ll think on it”

“Ok, can you ummm hand me those clothes”, he said pointing at the nightstand by you. You grabbed them, questioning where he got them. You handed him them. There was a strange and awkward aura in the room. 

  
  


“I think i'll go take that shower now”, you said quietly, getting up from the bed and walking past him. Leon looked slightly built even when he had his uniform on, but now you could tell he was built when he had his shirt off, you also noticed his shoulder, “how’d you get that?”, you asked pointing at his shoulder.

“Oh umm I was shot”, he said it so nonchalantly you were taken aback by it. Leon seemed to notice

“Oh umm i’m fine now, Ada helped patch me up”, He tried to reassure you

“The lady who was going to kill us?”, you jokingly asked him, crossing your arms.

“Yeah….she was nice sometimes”, he said almost like he was reminiscing, “she also kissed me”

“Wait she did what”, you said slightly shocked

“Yeah she uhh kissed, though that was probably to make go do stuff for her”

“Pshh you liked her”

“Yeah I guess I did”, he said looking at the floor, you were about to enter the bathroom, when he stopped you.

“Could you help me with my shoulder”, he said pointing at his shoulder holding bandages, you rolled your eyes at him and gestured towards the clothes as Leon was still only in a towel, he obliged and told you to turn around. You accepted his request and turned around though you did peak slightly and a smirk grew on your face.

“Ok there that should do it”, he said pulling up some jeans

“Where did you get these anyways?”, you asked as you noticed the t-shirt.

“There's a woman that managed to get to town, she offered some supplies to us”, he said, “there's more survivors here than just us”

“I’m going to be real honest, I have no idea how to bandage a bullet wound”, you admitted 

“That's fine, I know the basics”, he reassured you

“So you’ll explain what to do?”, you asked him, and he nodded. You got behind him on the bed, and followed his instructions carefully. Leon caught a glimpse at your wrists. He saw tiny little scars, he was worried for a second.

“I haven’t done it in awhile”, you said to him realizing that he saw them, “I mainly did it while I was in the program, during what they called free time”

“I-i’m sorry”, he said sadly at you

“Don’t be it's not your fault”, you said at him with a small smile, “I think i’m in a better place now”

“You think?”, he seemed to notice the way you phrased that

“Yeah I really don’t think i’ll ever be _ok_ ”, you said looking down at the bed, “but i’m definitely glad i’m out of there”, you lightened up a bit. Leon hadn’t seen you be so vulnerable, It made him happy.

“I’m always here-”

“Yeah I know” you said to him with a smile, “I think I’m going to go take that shower now” 

“Ok”, he said looking at you with a small soft smile. He saw you enter and close the bathroom door.

You let out a sigh as you looked in the mirror, noticing how pale you were, “Jesus”, you said getting a good look at your face. You noticed the mark Esker’s pistol still had on your face. You turned the shower on, hoping Leon didn’t use all the hot water. Maybe it wasn’t hot but it was at least warm. You looked at the scars and bruises all across your body. You looked like a hot mess. You noticed you were going to have to remove the bandages around your stomach, “welp hope Leon helps me wrap that back up”

You carefully undid the bandages that Leon had placed there. You didn’t notice how bad your wound actually was. You thought it was way more shallow but nope it was deep like barely missing your vital organs to live deep, “well that's gonna leave a mark”, you said staring at it. You continued to wash yourself off until the water got cold. You stepped out and realized you didn’t have any spare clothes, you quietly opened the bathroom door only peeking your head out, “hey Leon I-”, you quickly realized that Leon was no longer in the room. You did see some clothes for you on the bed. You looked around quickly before wrapping the towel around yourself. You picked up the clothes noticing a nice jacket and jeans as well as a shirt. You took them into the bathroom and got changed. You brushed your hair a little since it was kind of a mess.

“Guess I should find Leon”, you murmured to yourself grabbing the bandages, you opened the door and saw what looked to be Leon talking to someone who that someone was you couldn’t tell as Leon towered over them. 

“It’s really no problem”, you heard the voice of what sounded like a girl, “I just hope your lady friend is alright”

“Oh yeah she woke up recently”, Leon said to her

“Just tell her I said hi”, you saw her pat Leon on the back as she went behind him. That's when she saw you. She looked at you dropping her water bottle, her eyes widened. It took you a second but you recognized her to, your eyes also widened. Leon looked behind him to see what was happening. Your hands shook for a second.

“(Y/N)”, she said through a shaky breath, “y-your alive?”

It was Maria, a long time friend of yours and Frank's fiancé.

  
 _Shit_ was all you could think to yourself. How could you possibly explain this mess?


	5. Hidden Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't think this would be out so soon but here you go.
> 
> Probably not my favorite chapter I've written but I'm tired of going back over it so maybe expect some revisions soon.
> 
> This chapter is basically why Frank isn't a good person and why (Y/N) needs better friends
> 
>   
> So heres the updated version because for some reason everything was my name and I have no clue why

“(Y/N), you’re alive?”, she repeated again looking at you with shock. You didn’t know what to do so you just stood there motionless, your hands shook for a second. You could tell Maria didn’t know what to do either. You couldn’t really blame her, not only did you escape Raccoon City but you also seemingly disappeared without a trace. She then took a full sprint at you nearly tackling you to the ground. 

“I missed you so much”, she cried hugging you.

“Yeah me to”, you didn’t know how to react to all this. You mostly had a lot of questions running through your mind. 

_ What did people think happened to me? Did they think I died? Are my parents ok? Is Frank here? _

That last one really left a bad taste in your mouth, you really hoped he was dead. 

“Where the hell have you been, you had me worried sick”, she cried staring into your eyes, “I had to explain to  _ your  _ parents that  _ you  _ were missing”

“Oh shit i’m so sorry”, your parents were the least of your worries when you were trapped underground, now you were actually worried about them, “Are they ok?”

“Yeah they're fine, they don’t even know what's been happening in Raccoon City, well they most likely didn’t until now”

“What do you mean by that?”, you asked her confused

“(Y/N), they’re going to nuke it, blow it off the map completely”, your eyes widened at that, it was going to be completely gone, when was this happening?

“W-when are they?”, you asked her with tears in your eyes.

“In two days”, she said looking down at the ground, “I was sad when I heard the news”, you hadn’t been in Raccoon city for long but it did feel like a second home to you, but all that was going to be destroyed, it was soul crushing. 

“Ok i’ve answered some of your questions now answer mine”, she said staring into your eyes, “ _ what the hell happened to you?” _ , you just stood there for a second not knowing how to respond your heart was racing.

“Wait a second”, she said looking at the door you came out of then looking back to where Leon was, Leon was just standing there really confused by the whole interaction, “You son of a bitch!”, Maria yelled at Leon,  _ oh shit, _ you thought as you quickly grabbed her arms stopping her from running. Maria was always one to jump to conclusions. 

“Maria wait!”, you said to her trying to hold her back. 

“No, let me go ”,she was still fighting your hold, “he's involved in this I swear!” 

“Would you please just calm down, you’re causing a scene”, you said exhausted from having to hold Maria back. Leon was more confused and scared now from this whole fiasco.

“(Y/N), he hurt you and I know it!”, she said angrily, “ughh just let me go!”, you didn’t know what to do but you were slightly running out of time.

“H-he saved me”, you said that a little too late as she elbowed you hard in the stomach, normally this wouldn’t be an issue but because of your wound it hurt a lot. She looked back at you noticing you fell to the ground and holding an arm over your stomach. In the corners of your eyes were tears. Leon came running up to you seeing your pain.

“W-what?”, she looked back at the two of you very confused. Leon however crouched down to you making sure you were ok.

“ _ I’m fine”,  _ you said through gritted teeth,  _ “it just hurts like hell right now” _

Leon let out a sigh of relief, he then turned back to Maria, “Listen i’m pretty sure she’ll explain stuff later shes just going to uhh need a bit of fixing”, he said rubbing the back of his neck. Maria raised an eyebrow at him, Leon blushed realizing what Maria was most likely thinking, “n-no it's nothing like that!” 

“Good”, she replied, she did however grab Leon by the collar, “If you do anything to her I will murder you”

“Won’t lay a finger on her I promise”, he said with a nervous smile and with that Maria let go of him. She still watched in judgement as he picked you up, she did however notice the way your eyes lit up when you stared at his face.

_ “Wait I know that look” _ , Maria thought, _ “does she have a... no way she can’t be serious and on him of all people!” _ , she looked around for a second wondering if anyone saw your confrontation, she noticed that Leon seemed to be naive to all this, you always did like your naive boys.

“Guess it's time to play matchmaker”, she sighed walking to the motel office to some “intel” 

Leon placed you carefully on the bed, as you still held your arm over your stomach in pain. Leon sighed and pulled out the spray again, “Not again”, you groaned

“It's this or having your stomach be in pain, your choice”

“Fine i’ll take the spray”, you pouted at him, Leon grabbed the bandages, you saw a rag from the bathroom on the bed, you put it in your mouth.

“Isn’t that a little dramatic?”, Leon asked you teasingly with a smile.

“I don't see you getting sprayed by it”, you said muffled by the rag in your mouth. Leon chuckled a bit.

“So uhhh who was that girl?”, he asked you

“Maria, she's an old childhood friend of mine”, your words were still muffled by the rag in your mouth. Your head swung back as the stinging sensation finally hit you. It took a few seconds for you to calm down from the suddenness of the pain. Leon grabbed the bandages and patched you back up. You collapsed into the bed. 

“Feel better?”, he asked you 

“Yeah”, you said carefully sitting back up, “If I knew she was going to do that I would of let her chase you”

“And what would have happened if she got me?”, he jokingly asked 

“Lets just say..I would definitely have to help her hide a body”, you smirked at him, “she thinks of me like the little sister she never had so she's a little overprotective”

“A little?”

“Ok fine a lot”, you huffed, “so basically if you lay a finger on me-”

“Wasn’t planning on it”, he said putting his hands up 

“Good because I really don’t want to have to bury you”, you said with a laugh 

“How did you two meet anyway?”, he asked curiously, you didn’t know why but his question made your heart flutter for a second, maybe it was because he wanted to know more about you, you couldn’t really tell. 

“Oh umm well it was back when we were kids, I was 7 I think and she was 8, I had just moved and didn’t have a lot of friends”,you recalled, it was after school and I was sitting alone on a swing watching other kids playing, that's when her and-”, you realized you were going to have to say his name, you sighed.

“Frank”, you tried saying his name normally but it still came out in a disgusted kind of way that Leon picked up on it. There was something off about it.

“I’m guessing you and Frank don’t get along the greatest”, Leon said, picking up on your tone.

“Well he umm”, you didn’t know what to say to him or at least how to put it gently, “I guess the only light way to put it is, he’s kind of the reason I ended up in the breeding program”

Leon looked at you wide eyed, “so he…”

“Worked for Umbrella, yes,yes he did”, you replied back to him

“Well I was going to ask you that but he-”

“Drugged and basically kidnapped me yes yes he did”

“Wow”, Leon was slightly bewildered at what you just told him, “what a piece of shit”, you gave a small laugh.

“Yeah to make things worse he is Maria’s  fiancé”, you told him rolling your eyes, “maybe even her husband now who knows”

“Jesus, how did a girl like her want to marry a guy like that?”

“Well I don’t know if they’re married yet but Maria’s got a complicated love life”, you said looking down at the bed, “the fact that her and Frank lasted this long is amazing”

“Is she not an easy person to deal with?”he asked, he was intrigued now.

“Nope, she is definitely not, trust me I dated her back when we were in highschool”, you had a sad smile on your face, “those were some of the best and worst moments of my life”

“How so?”, he was on the bed now sitting next you

“Well let's see she was my first real relationship, I guess I fell mad in love with her”, you said looking at him, “She also did give me a criminal track record though”

“Wait what?”, he looked at you in shock, you gave him a smirk

“Yes Mr Kennedy I do indeed have a criminal record”, you said in a jokingly dramatic way, “if it makes you feel better I technically haven’t committed but rather took the blame”

“So you just took the blame for her?,why?”

“Because I thought that was what people in love did”, you sighed, “god I was an idiot”

“What did she even do?”, he asked you

“Lots of grand theft auto, luckily I only took the blame for one of those, most of them were just trespassing”

“How many cars did she steal?”

“I think about 6 times”

“And you were in love with her?”

“Yep, I fell deeply in love with her, until I didn’t”, you looked back down at the bed again, “our relationship wasn’t great after we broke up, but we decided we work better as friends”

“So you two are cool then?”

“Yep, pretty much, Frank on the other hand is a whole other can of worms”

“You truly made great friends”, Leon said sarcastically which in turn made you laugh, “do tell how great of a friend Frank was”

“Well to start off Frank is a very distant person, even to Maria”, you said raising a finger, “He was always in the background, just there, he never really came out of his shell”

“Great start”, Leon rolled his eyes

“He also has certain connections due to his family status”, you looked over to Leon who was still intrigued with your whole friendship with these people, “His family owned many a stock including Umbrella”

“Basically his family is rich, like threw big parties rich, well Frank never did his sister sure did”, you said with a smile, “A rich friend is also great to have when corrupt police officers are running amuck, able to pay them off real nice”

“That's not what an officer should do”, Leon said with a frown, “they should want to protect people” 

“If there were more officers like you I would most likely be in jail”

“Oh”, he slumped down 

“Anyways Frank is a kind of guy who if you get on his bad side you will pay for it, trust me”, you looked down at the ground rubbing your shoulder, “I learned that the hard way” 

Leon patted your back, “Frank also doesn't have a great track record ether, a pretty horrible one in fact”

“What did he do?”, you didn’t have a way of putting this lightly either, you got up and grabbed Leon's hand with both of yours looking him in the eyes.

“If I tell you, you can absolutely under any circumstances tell anyone got it”, you squeezed his hand tight.

“Yeah ok”, Leon said softly surprised at your warning you just gave him.

“Ok here it goes”, you calmed yourself as very little people knew about this, “h-he-”   
  


“You don’t have to tell me”, he reassured you, you shook your head at him. You’ve been keeping this one in for a long time.

“Leon, he-he murdered someone”, you told him, you were shaking slightly now, no one really even knew, you held that in for a long time, you gritted your teeth after you told him that. You looked around the room seeing if anyone could hear you. You looked back at Leon who had a horrified look on his face, he’d gone pale.

“W-what?”, he said to you not knowing how to respond, his gaze just focused on you, he noticed the tears forming in your eyes.

“H-her name was Brenda”, you said to him in a shaky breath, “she was in my grade”

Leon just stared at you, he didn't like where this was heading, “I saw him go into an abandoned house with her it was near where he lived, Maria was sick and I needed a ride, Brenda also needed one so he agreed to drive both of us home, I didn’t think anything of it, until I heard a scream”, you winced at simply remembering.

“(Y/N)”, you don’t-”, you put a finger over his lips basically telling him to shush. 

“So I rushed inside and saw…”, you wanted to puke thinking about, “blood, blood was everywhere”

Leon looked at you, “you don’t have to tell me the rest of the story”

“I’ll cut to the chase, I found Frank stabbing her multiple times, by the time I tried to stop him she was already dead”

_ Die you bitch Die! _

His words still repeated in your head. 

_ Frank stop it please stop it! Please stop!, you cried at him _

“Thats horrible”, Leon said giving you a sad worried look

“He’s used it as leverage multiple times against me”, you turned away for a second, “hes threatened me, about it, he’d never hurt me though”

“Why?”, Leon said in a soft low whisper 

“He loves me”, you said bluntly, “the only reason he proposed to Maria is because he wanted me to stay, I planned on leaving he knew I liked Maria so he used that to his advantage, I was trapped”, you said breathlessly.

“Does Maria like him?”, Leon kind of felt like he was interrogating you now.

“Yep Maria always liked him”, you said looking down at the ground, “she dated me to get his attention because she knew that he loved me”

“poor girl doesn’t have a clue, well she might, they’ve been on and off for awhile now”, you remarked

“(Y/N), i’m so sorry”, he said pulling you in for a hug, you were surprised by the suddenness but still accepted it, “I won’t let-”, he was cut off by a knock at the door. You were about to answer it but Leon gestured for you to stay put as he got up and answered the door.

“Is uhh (y/n), available?”, You heard Maria ask, you could already tell it was her.

“Uhh yeah”, Leon said nervously 

“Ok I was wondering if you would let her come on a supply run with me?”, she asked him like he needed approval.

“Yeah sure”, he said, still confused why she asked him. 

“Great!”, Maria ran past him and quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the room. Leon learned where you got your pulling habit from. He watched as you were pulled into an old red truck. 

“She’ll be back by 9”, I promise!”, Maria yelled at Leon before getting in the car herself and speeding off. Leon smiled, still trying to process everything you just told him, he hoped you could get everything off your mind. He walked out shutting and locking the door behind him. He was about to go check on Sherry and Claire when he was stopped.

“Hey”, a voice said behind him, Leon turned around, and saw a man with a cigarette in his mouth, “you must be Leon”, he said with a devilish smile.

“Yeah, and who are you?”, Leon was suspicious of him.

“Names, Frank, Frank Yelver”, he said taking his cigarette out and toying with it, Leon clenched his fists “I just wanted to ask you a few questions”

“About what?”, Leon crossed his arms. 

“ about (Y/N), tell me everything you know”, he said with a menacing glare. 

  
  
  
  
  


You sat in the truck, your feet on the dashboard listening to the music. You looked at the time, 5:30 pm.

“Do supply runs really take 3 and half hours?’, you asked Maria looking over to her

“This one's special I promise”, she said with a wink

“Ok”, you simply said, you wondered how Leon was doing after the information you just spilled out to him. You had been keeping that one in for a while. 

“So now that we are alone”, she said looking at you, “how bout you tell me where the hell you’ve been for past few months”

You remembered Maria didn’t actually know, you also didn’t know how to break it to her, or mention it without Frank because you didn’t want to deal with that mess. 

“Well ummm”, you started, “I was underground”, Maria could already tell you weren’t giving her the whole picture

“and?”, she asked with an irritated tone

“Well you see I was put into umbrellas breeding program and I kinda umm uhh”, you said it really fast that Maria put a hand on your shoulder 

“Ok so what does that mean?”, she asked very confused 

“Well”, you cleared your throat, “the corporation that your husband-”

“Fiancé”, she corrected you, “not married yet”

“Ok, fiancé worked for basically kidnapped and made me watch a bunch of people get raped”

“The fuck!”, she said to you slamming on the breaks, “those sick fucks!”, a smile grew on your face but Maria looked at you saddened.

“Did they hurt you?”, she asked, placing a hand on your cheek, you looked up at her shocked by her sudden caring of your well being. You usually hide your feelings with dry humor or just put things blunt. No one cared about how you felt for a while. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine”, you stammered out, “well for now at least”, you gave a sad smile.

“Ok”, she simply said and continued driving. 

For about 20 minutes it was silent, neither of you talked until Maria spoke up again, “I don’t mean to pry but”

“You already have”

“Y-yeah I know but this question might umm be one you might not one you want to open up about”

Was it about Frank? Did she know?

“Yes?”, you said nervously.

“Well ummm I just wanted to know, ummmm”, she thought about how to phrase it, “do you ummm have a crush on….Leon?”

Your face immediately went red as a tomato. You quickly stared at her, “w-what?”, you stuttered out. 

“Just listen ok I guessed by the way you looked at him..”

“The way I looked at him!”, you said turning your head to face her, “what do you mean!?”

“Well you know when you like someone you get this look…”

“What look?!”

“I can’t describe it”, she admitted, “I know you used to give me that look when we were dating”, you didn’t want to jump out of a moving vehicle as much as this very moment.

“Just put it to me simply, do you have a crush on Leon?”, she asked again 

  
  


You desperately wanted to say that the two of you were just friends but your brain wouldn’t let you. Let’s see you liked his eyes, hair, smile, general attitude, and his kind heart. You then remembered the kiss you two shared when in the NEST.

“Fuck, I kissed him!”, you nearly slapped yourself in the face, Maria looked at you as you yelled it, “oh fuck I do like him” 

“Well wait what kind of kiss was it?”, she asked you calmly

“What do you mean?”, you asked her, your voice cracking slightly 

“(Y/N), you have different types of kisses you specifically do when you like somebody” 

“What-how?”, you were even more confused now 

“(Y/N), I dated you for two years”, she said to you dryly, “you have certain habits when it comes to someone you like”

“And this involves the way I kiss people?”, you asked her suspiciously. 

“You’re just going to have to trust me, here”, she stopped the car for a second, “kiss me”

You reeled your head back, “what?!”, you felt a little awkward kissing engaged woman

“Just trust me”, she coxed, ”just imagine I’m Leon-“

“That’s even worse!”you said, your face becoming even redder. 

“(Y/N), calm down, I just you need to know how much you like him, you don’t have to do it”

“Fine, i’ll do it”, you said to her, despite the fact you didn’t really want to do it. You looked over to her, facing her face to face. You began to sweat. 

_ Just pretend she's Leon,  _ you repeated over and over again in your head. You brought yourself back to that moment at the NEST. Looking into his eyes hugging him. You pulled him closer to you then gently kissed him. It felt like you were reliving that exact moment, until you snapped back into reality where you were in the old red truck. Leon was now Maria.

“I uhh”, your cheeks were red and you looked out the window. 

“You really like him”, she blushed and laughed, “Oh you fell for him”, she teased

“What kind of kiss was it?”, you asked her

“The kind where the corner of your mouth turns upward, kind of like you’re smiling”, she said pointing to the left side of her mouth

“Too bad he probably thinks I just like girls now”, you sighed looking sadly out the window.

“So just tell him the truth”, she looked you in the eyes,“tell him you like him”

“And how the hell am I going to do that?”

“Well umm I think I can help with that”, she said nervously 

“Maria, what did you do?”, you knew she was hiding something, she’s planned something. 

“Well remember when I said this was supply run?” 

“Yes, I remember you asking Leon really weirdly about it”

“Well umm”, she stuttered for a minute, “well it's actually getting you ready for date tonight, with Leon” 

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhh whatcha gonna wear to that date?


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a very very long chapter, most likely won't be this long in the future just saying.
> 
> also may be a few mistakes here and there enjoy.
> 
> ((also the outfit Leon wheres in this chapter is his noir outfit if that wasn't clear ok bye))

Leon sat in the middle of the room while Claire played around by styling Leon’s hair. She tried parting it in a different direction to see if that helped.

“Wait i’ve got an idea”, Claire said as she slicked his hair back completely, “how does that look?”

“Good I guess, but I still have no clue why you’re doing this in the first place”, Leon looked up at her confused.

“We told you it's a surprise”, Claire laughed, “I think it's one you will really like”, she then winked at him. Sherry watched TV occasionally putting her input on certain things. 

“Can you at least give me a hint?”, Leon asked her

“Hmmm lets see, well lets just say you gotta look good”

“That does not help me at all”, Leon could care less however as he was mainly focused on his interaction with Frank. 

_“What specifically do you want to know about her”, Leon practically growled, Frank looked at his Cigarette before putting it in the ashtray, He looked down for a second before looking back at Leon._

_“I just want to know if she is ok”, he said, he wore a more worried and pained expression now, “was she breeded with?”, he asked in a whisper, Leon didn’t want to answer his question but he figured it would get him out of this conversation._

_“No she wasn’t”, Leon said to him numbly_

_“Good”, Frank said looking down, “just tell her I want to talk, my room number 12, tell her to come alone”, that's the last thing Leon wanted to do, especially after everything you told him._

_“Ok, i’ll be sure to do that” , Leon tried to say it in a normal tone but it came off as slightly cynical._

_“Just tell her we need to talk please”, and just like that he was gone._

Leon looked back at the clock, 6:30 pm.

“Hope she gets back in time”, he sighed

  
  
  
  


“Excuse me what did you just say?”, you asked her in disbelief, “because for a second it sounded like you said I’m going on a date with Leon”

“That's because I did”, she said with a smile, nothing in the world would have made you want to jump out of a moving vehicle except for where you were at currently. 

“Hahaha”, you were a nervous wreck now not even knowing what to say, “where are we even going?” 

“There's a strip mall not far from here”, she said focusing on the road, “ I happened to notice a store that had some pretty cute dresses, and sexy ones too”, she winked at you causing you to blush even more now, which seemed impossible but you somehow achieved it. 

“So what are you two going to do after the date?”, the question came so sudden it shocked you.

“I don’t even know if this date will go well in the first place” 

“Oh trust me it will”, you noticed you arrived at your destination. You saw the store she was talking about, as it displayed lingerie right out in the open. You looked back at Maria very suspicious.

“I think I have a clue about what you want us to do afterwards”, you said to her, she just laughed nervously.

You both got out of the truck and went inside. After the initial shock of seeing the masses of lingerie in the front of the store, you quickly came to like the cute little shop, just not really the lingerie section. Maria instantly went on the hunt for a dress while you just looked at a bunch. There was a long red one you liked but after reading the price tag you quickly put it back. It reminded you of going out to find a prom dress.

_“How about this one?”, Maria yelled loudly, you looked back at her, she was holding a nice pink dress._

_“It looks nice”, you said softly, you looked around hoping no one was around to see the both of you. If Troy or anyone on the football team saw the two of you here, you would never hear the end of it. You weren’t used to being affectionate outside of the safety of being under the bleachers. Maria on the other hand was the opposite, she purposely would try and be affectionate to just make a statement or just to make you blush._

_“Oh come on, (Y/N) no ones here, we got here early!”, she whined at you, “Just shut up and pick a dress!”_

_“I’m trying but-”, she quickly went and pecked you on the cheek._

_“Troy and them aren't even here”, she said caressing your cheek, carefully avoiding the bruise that had been left after the fight you had recently, it made her stop for a second, she avoided her gaze “Thank you for uhh”_

_“For what?”, you asked her curiously, tilting your head slightly._

_“For putting up with me”, she looked down for a second, “If I didn’t set them off, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt”_

_“If I didn’t intervene you would have gotten hurt”, you reminded her_

_“Maybe they are right, maybe there is something wrong with me”_

_“Hey nothing is your fault they're just assholes”, you said with a small laugh, “there's nothing wrong with you”_

_“But everyone says I’ll go to hell and all that”, she said with small tears forming in her eyes, “even my own parents”, this wasn’t the first time you two have had this conversation, you quickly brought her closer to you wrapping your arms around her._

_“Babe please not now”, you said it in a way you sounded like you were complaining. She just kept looking down at the ground._

_“I don’t say that”, you whispered in her ear, she perked up looking at your face, she saw the warm gentle smile that enveloped your face._

_“I’m sorry”, she whispered, “I just wish things were different”, she looked down for a second, you rolled your eyes at her. An idea popped in your head , you carefully grabbed her chin making her look deep into your eyes, you brought her lips closer to yours, Maria trembled for a second trying to protest before surrendering and giving into the soft gentle kiss. It lasted a few seconds but also felt like an eternity._

_“(Y/N), I uhh”, she was blushing now, you just simply smiled at her._

_“I’ll go find a dress, wait here”, you quickly ran to the other end of the store. Maria sighed, you looked back and for a split second you thought she was looking at someone._

  
  


“(Y/N), how bout this one!”, you quickly snapped back into the present, Maria held up a short white dress.

“White was always your color not mine”, you chuckled 

“Ohh come on you look good in good white”, you looked at her with a raised brow, “sometimes”, she added

“You could rock the white, i’m more of a black dress girl myself”

“But black is so boring”, she whined at you’

“And white isn’t?”, you said with a small laugh 

“Touché”, she said to you

“You know what is my color?”

“What?”, she said excitedly

“Black”, you said very dryly

“Fine let's go find a black dress”, she groaned at you defeated. You walked around the store for a while, Maria checked the time constantly, reminding you she did tell Leon to have you back by 9, you rolled your eyes at her.

“Whose date is for again?”, you said to her teasingly 

“You and Leon”, she almost growled, you smiled at her. 

“Just please hurry up, I don’t like being late”, you turned around at her.

“Since when have you, Maria Cortez, cared about being late?”

“Since becoming a responsible adult, and maturing”, she then looked at the ground, “speaking of which i’m sorry for all the trouble i’ve caused”

“What do you mean?”

“Back when we dated”, she said it like it happened a million years ago, “I know I wasn’t the easiest person to deal with”

“Maria you don’t have-”, she cut you off by hugging you

“Why do you have to be so nice”, she said nuzzling into your shoulder, “You should hate me”

“But I don’t”, you said patting her back 

“You were always there for me, always comforted me, and made me feel like the most specialist person in the world”, she looked up at you, “I threw you out like you were nothing”, her voice cracked slightly

“Maria I-”

“I wish I could go back and slap myself”, she grabbed your shoulder tighter, “Slap myself for being a little shit, I should’ve taken the blame more”

“You’ve been holding that in for a while huh”, you said looking at her

“Why did you always take the blame for me?”

“Because I loved you, I thought that was what people in love did” 

“God you were such a love struck dork”, she said laughing slightly 

“Yeah I know, did I mention Leon was a cop”, you said with a small laugh

“Oh well now we are definitely going to jail now”, she giggled

“Well mainly me as I have most of the charges”

“Hey I still had some”, she scoffed

“How about we go find that dress”, you said, patting her back. You both walked around again for a while, before you saw a dress that caught your eye. It was a simple short black dress, but you could fix it up.

“How about this one?”, you asked, holding the dress up, Maria looked at it for a second before adding her input.

“It's boring”, she finally said, “it needs something”

You held your finger up for a moment before reaching for something, you pulled out a red sash, “how bout we tie this around the waist?”

She thought it needed something else but she looked at the time realizing it was already 8:00. She sighed before agreeing with you, “Fine, hurry and find some shoes”, you gave her a thumbs up and quickly sped off. Maria then noticed a small costume shop next door. She walked towards it, quickly realizing she was going to have to leave the store.

“I’ve got time”, she said before sprinting outside to the costume shop.

You went to the checkout waiting patiently for Maria, you saw a gaggle of men outside the walking away drunkenly. You looked at the money in your hand that Maria gave you, then back at the men, “maybe one drink won’t hurt”, you said with a smile. You paid and went out to the bar. 

Maria walked back into the store and noticed the time, 8:30, you were both going to be late, she sighed and looked down, “so much for being on time”, she sighed before walking over to you. She noticed you were talking to a man, she didn’t pay attention to him. You saw her as she came back with a bag in hand. You tried getting a sneak peak but she quickly stopped you. 

“No peeking”, she said

“But I wanna see”, you said, getting closer to the bag.

“No can do, this is a surprise”

“Fine”, you huffed “it better be a good one”.

“What shoes did you pick out?”, she asked curiously. You smirked at her before pulling out a pair of black heels, “Cute!”, Maria squealed 

“Now show me what's in that bag”, She noticed how you slurred your words slightly looking over to the man beside you and she saw that he was holding a glass, it had some kind of alcoholic beverage inside it. 

“Why the hell do you have that?”, she yelled at him

“There's a bar next door”, he said shrugging 

“That doesn’t mean you can just have alcohol in here!”

“Whatever, if you makes you feel better skank, the boss is smoking weed in the back”

“Skank!”, Maria said it as if it offended her.

“Tyrone, be nice”, you hiccupped and looked up to him.

“You know her?”, He asked curiously 

“Yeah, she's my best friend in the whole wide world”, you said wrapping your arm around her, Maria glared at you. 

“Sorry about that”, he said slightly embarrassed, “your friend here is a real party animal”, he said pointing to you

“What did she do?”, she sighed 

“I walked over the bar next door, while I waited for you”, you slurred again, “Tyrone and his buddies found me”

“(y/n), you have a date tonight remember!”

“Oh yeah”, you laughed, Maria couldn’t tell if you were just tipsy or drunk.

“Have you ever just wondered what somebody dick size is?”, you asked the both of them, Tyrone immediately dipped and left the store, so you were drunk, this was going to end in a disaster. 

“What the hell happened to you?”, she asked as she dragged you to the truck

“Well Tyrone and his friends were doing shots”, you said to her, “So I got bored and joined in”

“(Y/N), I don’t know if I can sober you up now”

“Well I guess my acting lessons worked huh?”, you laughed 

“(Y/N), this is serious what are we-”

“Maria, i’m not drunk”, maybe slightly tipsy yes it took a lot more to get you drunk.

She looked over to you, noticing how you were slightly less drunk than before, “what-”

“Shhh, it was just to see if I still got the skills”, you told her with a wink, “I only acted that way so to see if he would listen to me”

“You-you”

“Don't worry i’ll be fine”, a small hiccup came from your mouth, “you have a shower in your room right?”

“Don’t you have a shower in your room?”

“But what if Leon sees?”

“Trust me, i’m pretty sure Claire and Sherry are holding him hostage”

“They’re in on this too?”

“How else was I supposed to get my information?”, she to you with a sly smile

“You monster!”, you giggled at her

“I think you’ll be fine showering in your room”, she was silent for a moment, “Since Frank will probably be there”

“Hmm”, you looked at her

“(Y/N), I know you two had a fight that night, the night you disappeared”, she gave you a worried glance.

“What do you mean?”, you hitched your breath for a second, did he tell her?

“I know you went to his apartment before your date”, so he lied to her, you looked in the mirror irritated, Frank always would lie to save his ass, this was no exception.

“I didn’t mean to upset you”, she said softly, “I just-”

“What did he do after I disappeared?”, you asked her, she finally started the truck. 

“He became even more distant, even towards me, he started drinking more”, Frank and alcohol never were a good combo. You learned that the hard way.

“Did he ever hurt you?”, you were moving now going a little too fast.

“physically he didn’t, doesn’t mean he never threatened me”, She said it very bitterly.

“Do you even love him anymore?”, you asked her seriously

“Nope not even a little bit”, she said while focusing on the road 

“Then why do you stay with him?”

“I-I”, she stuttered out, she was getting emotional, your heart stopped for a minute, “i’m pregnant”, she finally said, tears streaming down her face.

“Wha-what!”, you didn’t know what to say, “Maria I-”

“Frank isn’t the father”, she was gripping the steering wheel tight, “I-I cheated on him”, your heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest.

“Wh-who is it then?”, you asked her stuttering, tears were forming in the corners of your eyes 

“T-troy”, she looked at you, you touched your cheek. He was the one that gave you the bruise, the one time you defended Maria, “he-he’s cleaned up his act since then”, she knew what you were thinking. 

“Frank guilted me into staying with him, he says it’s a punishment for everything I’ve done wrong”, she said through gritted teeth 

“Does he treat you better than Frank at least?”, you asked her with a sigh 

“Frank never treated me right”, she scoffed, “even after proposing he was distant. He never looked at me liked he looked at you” 

“So you-”

“Yes, I know he loves you, more than me”, she looked at you, “do you-”

“No I fucking hate him”, You wanted to explain why you hated him but your heart wouldn’t let you, not yet, “He may like me but I don’t condone his behavior of being an asshole”, Maria chuckled a bit.

“Maybe I should call off our engagement”, She continued focusing on the road, “For good this time”

“Hey if we ever get out of here I wouldn’t mind letting stay at my parents”

“That's where you plan on going?”, she looked at you slightly concerned, “(Y/N), you realize you have been missing for 4 months now, and if you and Leon do work out I don’t think your mom can handle seeing her daughter both alive and have a boyfriend”

“I know this may seem like a silly question, but why can’t we go to anything beyond this point?”, She had explained this to you before getting into the car.

“They want us to stay in the specific area that they laid out”, she said, “They don’t want the virus getting out”

“So what are we supposed to do?”

“Just wait until they say we can leave”, she said with a sigh 

“Well umm I still meant what I said”

“I know”, she said, she then reached behind her and grabbed something, “Close your eyes and no peeking”, you complied with her and closed your eyes, she then placed something in your lap.

“You can open your eyes now”, she hummed, you opened your eyes and saw a purse was sitting in your lap now. 

“Thank you?”, you said to her confused, she gave a small snicker

“Just save it for later”

“The purse, why do I need a purse?”, you asked her

“It's what's inside the purse”, she said to you with a wink. You just shrugged her off. You wondered what Leon was up to. 

  
  


After Claire was done trying to mess with his hair, Leon went back to his own and your room. Claire decided to go with slicking his hair back. Leon still didn’t know what was happening; he just assumed that everyone was getting ready for something. He read the clock, 9:30. 

“Guess she's late”, he said aloud, he collapsed into the bed carefully trying not to mess it up. He heard what sounded like a car pulling up into the motel. He got up and looked out the window, he saw the old red truck. Maria got out and noticed Leon was watching the two of you, she quickly darted towards the door knocking on it loudly. 

“Hello?”, he said to her all she did was hand him a bag. He looked at her confused.

“Just put that on”, she was about to leave when she quickly turned back around, “nice hair”, she said to him with a smile, before slamming the door. Leon was just really confused. 

You just sat in the passenger seat still waiting for Maria to come back. You saw as she deliberately tried to hide Leon with her tiny body. Maria probably didn’t want you seeing him so you did your best to try to avoid looking at him. You did notice something about his hair was different, your heart fluttered at the thought. Maria soon came back however and quickly opened the door dragging you out of the truck. 

“Come on!”, she said, dragging you to her room, you were laughing for a second when you suddenly remembered Frank. He was probably in there. You stopped in your tracks for a second. Maria looked at you.

“Frank”, you simply said and she immediately understood. 

“Hide behind the bush at the end over there, I’ll make sure he won’t see you”, you simply nodded at her. Following the instructions you hid in the bush. You saw Maria sigh as she knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”, you heard Frank snap, Maria flinched for a second.

“It's just me Frank”, she said coldly to him, “may I please have the room to myself for a bit?”

“You had it the whole day yesterday, I nearly had to sleep outside”

“Frank please, just for a little while, i’ve been making supply runs all day”

“I wouldn't describe what you just did with (Y/N) as a supply run”, you gulped for a second before getting out of the bush. Maria looked at you.

“Frank please let us in”, you said to him, Maria looked at you worried before the door opened, Frank stared at you directly in the eyes. Every part of your body screened to run, don’t even bother just run. You however just stood your ground. 

“Just let us have a the room for a little bit”, you sensed what he wanted to do, “We can talk later”

He simply nodded at you, “I understand”, and walked out. You watched him take several paces away from the door, before pulling out a cigarette. You waited a second before Maria pulled you into the room. 

“Why did you do that?”, she gasped out, you simply looked at her.

“He’ll do anything I say”, you said to her, “as long as I listen to him”

“(Y/N) I-”

“Don’t mention it”, you said to her with a smile, “how about we get ready for that date.”

After finally done getting ready, Maria took a good look at you. She did help you with your makeup and hair.

“Wow you look”, you looked back at her blushing slightly, “really cute”

“Thanks”, you said with the blush still on your face, she smiled at you. 

“I think we’re ready to see Leon”

Leon looked at himself in the mirror, the outfit Maria brought him was composed of a white undershirt, and a grey vest. He also had fancier dress pants accompanied by nice shoes. He didn’t know why he was wearing this but he just shrugged. A small quick knock at the door. Leon opened the door slightly shocked.

He saw you with your dress, his mouth was agape and just staring at you. You bounced up and down on your toes nervously, avoiding Leon’s gaze. 

“Come on, (Y/N) could you at least look at him just once?”, you couldn’t help being nervous, you looked up at him slowly noticing his outfit. You finally looked into his eyes, a big blush formed on your face. His hair, his eyes, his everything just made your heart swell.

“I ummm”, at first Maria couldn’t tell if the alcohol had finally taken effect or you were just a blubbering mess, “I umm hi”, you said with a small wave 

“Hi”, he said back, Maria facepalmed before grabbing your arm and shutting the door. Leon kind of just stood there awkwardly, hearing a very frustrated Maria.

“Just reach out your hand offering it to him”, she sounded very frustrated, “then lead him to the spot”, she said through gritted teeth

“Why do I have to do it?”, you whined at her 

“Because ughhh, just do it”, she groaned, Leon heard a quick knock again, “Stop knocking like that”, Leon didn’t quite get what was happening, so he just opened the door. You just stood there for a second then quickly offered him your hand, you had a very strange look on your face. Leon just waited for something to happen.

“Please take my hand kind sir so I don’t have to keep doing this over and over again”, you said through gritted teeth, he took it as you tried to delicately guide him out of the room. It was still awkward. Maria tried her best to look pleased with herself but after that display she was hardly pleased. 

“Please follow me”, she said in a slightly agitated voice, Leon looked at you before you just put both your arms out and shrugged. Maria noticed you weren’t holding his hand and quickly glared at you. You quickly grabbed Leon's hand again and gave her a shaky thumbs up. She simply rolled her eyes at you. She led the two of you to a table out by the red truck. How she got this ready before you went to get Leon was beyond you but you did give a gentle smile. 

Maria pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured each of you a glass, she gave Leon a full glass while only giving you half a glass, you frowned at that, “how come he gets a full glass and I only get half”, you huffed.

“(Y/N), you’ve had enough alcohol tonight” , she said staring at you with a look of disapproval.

“It was only 6 shots, geez”, you said rolling your eyes hoping Leon heard, Leon looked at you confused.

“Wait when did you have 6 shots?”, he asked looking at you curiously. 

“That's a long story”, you said embarrassed and a small hiccup erupted from your throat. 

“Does Maria always do small little things to help get people to know each other?”he asked, rubbing his neck. You looked at him confused quickly realizing Leon didn’t know this was a date. It made you smile a bit.

“Leon, you do realize what this is right?”, you asked him with a small giggle, he simply just tilted his head at you, “Its a-”

“Waste of time”, you heard someone say, you realized it was Frank, you may have been slightly terrified of him but in this case you were just pissed, “How about we go and talk now”, he said with a smirk. You clenched your fists and glared at him.

“No Frank i’m not going to”, you simply said, Frank hated being told no, you could tell he was already upset , “Do me a favor and fuck off”, He was about to sprint towards you when Maria grabbed him by the ear and quickly pulled him back their room slamming the door on him. You looked back at Leon again with a small smile forming on your face. 

“So uhhhh, still have any ideas what this is all about?”

“Nope no clue”, he said to you, the alcohol from earlier is coming back with a vengeance and you can feel it. 

“I’ll give you a hint”, you said resting your head in you’re hand, “hmmm it starts with a D” 

“Dinner party?”, he said unsure, you looked at him.

“Leon, do you see any food?”

“No mostly alcohol”, he stopped for a minute, “oh I know it’s a drinking-”

“Oh for god's sake Leon it’s a date!”, you heard Maria yell

“Oh cool a date”, he said before taking a drink of the whiskey, the realization hit him and he nearly choked on his drink, “A date!”, you just giggled.

“What else would this possibly be?”

“You….me…..we”, he became a mess instantly, it was cute. You looked over to your glass of whiskey, a smirk grew on your face.

“Hey Leon, how long can you hold your liquor?”, you asked him with a sly smile.

“What?”, you looked at him before completely guzzling down your whiskey, it burned going down your throat.

“More”, you said looking at Maria, she looked back to you.

“(Y/N), no”, she said to you, “you’ve had enough to drink”, you looked at her slightly annoyed. You looked back to Leon who was also guzzling down his whiskey.

“Beat that”, he said with a smirk, you looked back at Maria excitedly.

“Fine”, she said, giving in and going back to the truck and pulling out more bottles. She poured Leon’s glass first then going over to you, she poured you a full glass this time, “Don’t go overboard”, she whispered in your ear. 

“I won’t”, you slurred slightly giving her a thumbs up, you were going to be wasted by the time this was over.

”so much for a nice relaxing date”, Maria sighed as she saw you guzzle down another glass.

It went on glass after glass until you weren’t even tipsy anymore, you were drunk now, “ _can you even do anymore?”,_ you slurred, “ _I bet you’ll give up any second now”_

Leon was tipsy he’ll admit to that but he definitely wasn’t drunk like you were, “I think we should stop now”, he chuckled taking your glass. You quickly reached over the table and grabbed his collar.

_“I wasn’t done with that”_ , you whined at him, you stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes, “ _you have pretty eyes”_ , you said to him with a dumb smile, Maria just shook her head at you in dispointment.

_“You know what, I'll just say it here and now for the world to hear”_ , you threw your hands in the air, if the alcohol wasn’t coursing through your veins you probably would have been a big blushing mess. Thanks to the alcohol however you lost all common sense, “ _I like you Leon Kennedy”_ , it was abrupt and sudden, Maria was excited you finally said something, Leon just looked at you. You stumbled over to him and sat in his lap. Leon didn’t know what to do.

_“If it wasn’t for you I would be dead”,_ you were looking deep into his eyes now, _“and you're handsome, and really easy to talk to and-”_ , you were getting emotional now as tears formed in your eyes. Leon simply smiled at you before wiping a tear from your cheek.

“Hey it's ok”, he said trying to calm you down, he went by your ear, “I like you too”, he whispered in your ear. A small blush formed on your face. You looked back at your face again, seeing his eyes sparkling. You two drew closer together, Leon closed his eyes while you hesitated for a moment. Your heart was beating really fast now, it felt like it was going to burst from your chest. You got closer to his face, finally closing your eyes and kissing him. He put an arm gently around your waist bringing him closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He picked you up and carefully carried you to the shared room you both had. He looked over to Maria as you were still kissing him. He broke from it causing you to whine.

“Thanks”, he simply said to her.

“No problem”, she said with a nice smile, she walked over to you, “Remember to check your purse”, she whispered in your ear before patting your head. You remembered the purse draped around your body.

“I won’t”, you whispered back, she said her goodbyes as Leon still carried you. 

He opened the door and laid you gently on the bed, he carefully hovered over you kissing you once more more passionately this time. Your tongues danced in eachothers mouths. He broke from the kiss. 

“I just wish we could uhh do more”, he said in a breathy tone, “you’re just so pretty”, he was starting to slur his words now. 

you remembered your purse as you struggled to unzip it. You felt something inside realizing was, a smirk grew on your face. You pulled it out between your fingers. 

“Wanna try it”, you said slurring slightly, holding a wrapped condom between your fingers. 

  
  



	7. Sweet love and horrible pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembered when I said no more long chapters well I lied.
> 
> Also if wasn't clear from the last chapter there will be NSFW content/smut in this chapter.
> 
> also going ton mention writing super vanilla sex is hard and I feel like I suck at it.
> 
> also a few mistakes may be here but anyways enjoy.

Leon looked at you for a second then back to the condom. His eyes went from sweet to lustfull in a matter of seconds. He hoisted you back up. You removed your heels quickly. Leon helps you unzip your dress, staring as it falls to the floor. You were just in your bra in underwear now. Leon took a notice to all the scars and bruises that entrapped your body. You looked up at him, staring into his eyes. You place the condom on the nightstand. You wrap your arms around his neck kissing him, slowly grinding against him. He let out a soft groan and you let out a small moan. Your hands slip into his pants, he winces for a second before gasping, bucking his hips for any kind of stimulation. You carefully grab the base of his cock.

You hear him suck in some air, a smile grows on your face. You unzip and pull down his pants, you see the bulge in his boxers,  _ “can I please?” _ , you asked him sweetly. He just nodded at you. You began to massage his balls gently, causing a few moans to come from Leon. You stopped for a moment causing a whine from Leon. You delicately sit him down on the bed. You remove his boxers seeing his cock in all its glory. Leon’s was probably one of the more girthier ones you’ve seen. You get down to the floor right in front of him. You licked the tip causing Leon’s muscles to tense up, you then began to pump his shaft. Leon’s muscles tensed even more now. You then put it fully in your mouth. 

“ _ Fuck!” _ , Leon moaned out grabbing some of your hair. You kept doing it for a while before stopping. Leon whimpered and bucked his hips at you, “why did you stop?”, he groaned.

You quickly grabbed the condom you placed on the nightstand, “put this on”, you drunkenly whispered. Leon didn’t hesitate as he quickly snatched it out of your hands. He got up from the bed. He took off his vest before undoing his shirt. He lifted you onto the bed, softly laying you down. He put it on and hovered over you. He looked at your stomach still wrapped in bandages then looked down.

“I-”, he said nervously, you cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

“It's ok, just be gentle, please”, you said to him with a smile. You looked down at your underwear singling Leon to remove them. A small blush forms on his face before grabbing them by the waistband and pulling them down gently. He gave you a sly smile while you blushed at him. you spread your legs for him very shyly.

“Good girl”, he said it and your body shuddered and a small whimper came out, you wrapped your legs around your waist, pulling him closer to you. Leon slowly slid himself inside of you.

“God you’re tight”, he said with a strained face.

“I haven't done this in a while-”, your voice trailed off into a moan as he thrusted into you. You tried to move your hand to your mouth to quiet anymore moans that escaped your mouth but Leon quickly stopped you. 

“Leon we don’t know if these walls are thin”, you said worriedly to him, “people could-”, you were cut off as Leon clashed into your lips. He rubbed your cheek with his thumb. He continued causing a few moans to escape from your mouth into his. You quickly wrapped your arms around him, digging your fingernails into his back. He was naked for all the world to see while you still had your bra on. Leon took notice and slowed down his assault. You let out a small whine. 

“Take it off”, he growled

“W-what?”, you said to him euphoric and confused

“Yor bra, take it off”, he said, “or I won’t continue”. You gave him a small whimper before agreeing to his terms. You sat up still with him inside you unwarping your arms. You reached behind you and unclasped your bra and threw it on the floor. Leon smiled, putting some hair behind your ear.

“Good girl”, he said kissing and nibbling your collarbone. He squeezed each of your breasts causing you to clench him harder. He let out a groan. 

“Leon!”, you loudly whimpered 

“Shhh, we don’t know how thin these walls are”, he said mocking what you said earlier. You bucked your hips at him. You wrapped your arms around him again. 

“You're not playing fair”, you huffed doing figure eights around his cock. You saw his face strain from it.

“Shit (Y/N) ughh”, he grunted out. He went back to his thrusting, going even deeper this time causing you to moan even louder causing Leon to have to put his hand on your mouth. 

“Leon, I’m gonna”, you said, muffled by Leon's hand. 

“Me too”, he managed to grunt out. You quickly removed your arms from him, grabbing the bed sheets. You could tell Leon was getting close really close. He removed his hand from your mouth letting you breathe a few seconds. Your breath started to hitch. Your walls clenching around Leon tightly. It felt good, really good. 

“ _ Leon!” _ , you practically screamed in a broken moan before finally coming, your walls clenched Leon even tighter causing Leon to come as well. You both breathed heavily for a moment before Leon kissed you again as you gently caressed his cheek. You didn’t realize all the scars and bruises Leon had on his body. 

“How’d you get all those?”, you asked him, carefully guiding your hand over them. 

“Oh ummm well most were umm from the academy others from raccoon city” 

“Academy?”, you asked him drunkenly still, Leon kinda forgot that you got wasted. 

“Yeah the police academy”, he said looking at you.

“Oh yeah you were a police officer”, you said giggling slightly, “do they umm ever hurt?”

“No not really, why?”, he asked you curiously 

“Well sometimes mine do”, you slurred looking down, “especially this one”, you said pointing to a scar on your neck. It was long and curved down to your back. Leon traced his finger over it you winced slightly.

“Wh-who did this?”

“It was from an escape attempt from another person in the breeding program”, you said looking up at him, “she wasn’t trying to escape rather trying to kill herself, she succeeded”, Leon put a hand on your shoulder. 

“Of course since she actually wanted to die they still needed to set an example of what not to do”, you said blinking, “I was the closest to her cell so, guard grabbed his knife”, you gulped for a second.

“He put something on it I don’t know what it was but it burned as he cut into me”, you blinked a few tears away. Leon gave you a big hug.

“I-I’m sorry”

“You always say that but have nothing to be sorry about”, you said to him, “I’m the one who should be sorry, everything is always my fault”, that alcohol coursing through you was making you be a bit too honest about your feelings.

“(Y/N), none of this is your fault”, he said bringing his hand to your cheek, you melted into his touch.

“Then who’s fault is it?”, you asked him 

“Frank’s and all those bastards who worked at umbrella, they’re the ones that hurt you”

“I-I”, you were crying now, “I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for”, he said, giving you a soft gentle smile. You just cried into his shoulder for a while. Leon let you as he patted your back. 

You pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes, “I love you”, you don’t know why you just said it but you did. 

“I love you too”, he said, pulling your lips towards his and kissing you again.

“I gotta use the bathroom”, he pulling away from you, “I’ll be back”

Leon entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_ Why do I like her so much? _ He thought, staring at himself. He didn’t know why exactly but he did.he sighed before taking the condom off and throwing it into the garbage. 

Leon walked out of the bathroom to find you already snuggled up under the covers. Leon smiled putting his boxers back on before joining you. Leon kissed your forehead before carefully pulling you closer to him. 

_ Leon opened his eyes to somewhere he never thought he’d be ever again. He looked down at what he was wearing. His raccoon city police uniform. _

_ “What the hell?”, he said looking around, he was back in Raccoon City. He heard several groans causing him to pull out his gun. He looked around carefully before something had jumped in his face he took a step back. The undead were back to haunt him. He tried pulling the trigger before realizing he had no ammo.  _

_ “Shit”, he said just aiming at that then. There was nothing else he could do. He heard a scream that sounded familiar. He saw you being mauled by a horde of zombies.  _

_ “Help me, Leon!”, you cried reaching for him. _

_ “Just hang on, I’m coming!”, he yelled about to make a run towards you before his feet got stuck in place, “what the?” _

_ You screamed in pain causing Leon to look back at you. The zombie had already bitten a part of your neck causing blood to pour from it. _

_ “(Y/N), No!”, he screamed, seeing your body go limp, your hand dropping to the ground you were dead. _

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, you read the alarm clock. 3:30 AM, you rolled over to face Leon. You quickly noted his face, his brow furrowed, he was also muttering to himself. 

_ “(Y/N), No!”,  _ he mumbled, you noticed him gripping the sheets. You could tell it was a nightmare, but why did it involve you? 

“Leon, pssst Leon”, you whispered, gently shaking him awake, “Leon!”

Suddenly Leon reached over and grabbed his gun at the nightstand, he pointed it at you. You just put your arms up. He breathed heavily for a second before realizing what was happening. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry”, he said putting the gun back on the nightstand, you were shaking slightly.

“Are you ok?”, you asked him in a slightly shaky breath. He looked at you confused.

“Yeah I’m uhhh”, he said not really knowing what to say.

“You were having a nightmare weren’t you”, you said looking into his eyes. He looked away from you for a second until you grabbed his chin and made him look at you.

“Yeah I was”, he sighed, you tilted your head at him, “I was in Raccoon City again”

“What always umm helped me when I was younger was listening to somebody’s heartbeat”, you said to him, “you could uhh listen to mine if you wanted to”, Leon looked at you again you weren’t wearing anything still. 

“Do you have any clothes?”, he asked with a slight laugh. You looked down at your chest noticing you weren’t even wearing a bra, you blushed slightly.

“I think I left all my clothes at Maria’s”, you looked at him, “do you have a shirt I could borrow by chance?”, you asked him with a nervous laugh. He quickly reached over to his nightstand and grabbed you the shirt he was wearing earlier. You nervously took it.

“Thanks”, you said to him awkwardly before putting it on, it was definitely a little big for you. You laid down and patted your chest, “rest your head here”, you instructed him. He did so very cautiously in which you noted, “you’re not going to hurt me Leon”, you laughed slightly. He just laid there for a moment listening. 

_ thump, thump, thump, thump. _

He felt your chest rise and fall. You began to play with his hair slightly. Leon’s eyes began to get heavy and he had trouble keeping them open. Leon finally shut his eyes and went to sleep. You quickly realized you were going to have to sleep on your back which was something you rarely did but maybe you could for one night.

  
  


A loud knock woke Leon up, he was still resting on your chest. He yawned before carefully getting up not wanting to wake you. He opened the door grumpily, Maria stood there, holding a few bags, “I got you guys-”, she cut herself off noticing that Leon was just in his boxers .

_ How come she gets all the cute ones?  _

“You were saying?”he asked, raising his brow at her.

“Oh umm right”, she said blushing after admiring Leon’s physique, “I got some groceries for you two”, she said with a smile. She handed them to Leon while still holding a second sack. 

“And these are, (Y/N) clothes”, she said slightly complaining. A groan escaped your lips as you got up slowly you grumbled for a second. 

“Oh hey (Y/N) you’re-”, Maria started saying but you quickly ran to the bathroom. Leon and Maria gave each other slightly awkward glances, before they heard what sounded like a puking sound.

“I think i'll come back later”, she said, “you have fun with that, these walls are thin you know”, she then walked away from the door. Leon quietly closed the door. He sighed before knocking on the bathroom door.

“You okay in there?”, he asked, placing his ear to the door.

“Alcohol….coming...back.up…”, you huffed before puking again. It burned your throat and it was all you could taste, “Do you have a different shirt?”, you asked him

“Why?”

“I prefer not to vomit all over your shirt”, You said to him.

“Maria brought your clothes back over if you want-”, you quickly opened the door breathing heavily at him, your hair matted to your forehead.

“Give...now”, Leon quickly opened the sack and grabbed your shirt, you quickly snatched it from him before shutting the bathroom door. You opened it again holding Leon's shirt, offering it to him, “you can have this back now”, you said trying to push the vomit back down your throat. 

“Guess we found who can actually hold their liquor”, he said with a smirk, taking his shirt back

“Oh shut up”, you were still trying to hold back vomit, “you didn’t have 6 shots of tequila before having about 5 glasses of whiskey”

“Four and a half”, he corrected you, “hmm why did you have 4 and half glasses of whiskey again?”, he asked you teasingly 

“Because I uh”, a pink hue appeared on your face, you were flustered, “because shut up”, you quickly ran back into the bathroom and vomited. 

“(Y/N), I uhh need to shower, Is it ok if I-”

“That's fine”, you groaned, you unlocked the door letting Leon in. He saw you on your knees face buried in the toilet over, your head basically inside it. Leon crouched down and managed to pull your hair back out of your face.

“Thanks”, you mumbled before puking your guts out again. Leon simply smiled before removing his boxers and getting in the shower. He showered hearing the sounds of what he could only describe as you regretting the choices you had made, hearing groans and fake sobs every now and again. That's when he got an idea he looked back at you, you still having your head almost deep inside the toilet. He still had the shower on but quickly ran out of the bathroom.

“Leon, you forgot to turn off the shower”, you said with your voice slightly muffled, you heard his footsteps come back however as he crouched down next to you. You slowly moved your head to face him. He was holding a glass of water, he gave you a gentle smile.

“This is uhh for you”, he said offering the glass of water, you slowly took it and drank it. You went to slouch back down over the toilet, Leon stopped you however. You also noticed he was still naked. You quickly blushed at him.

“You forgot to turn off the shower, and put your clothes back on”, You said just staring at him. He tried to remove your shirt in which you panicked and slapped him in the face out of pure instinct. You saw the red ark you left on his face, “sorry”, you said immediately feeling bad. 

“Well I guess I know you have a mean slap”, he said rubbing his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I just”, he stopped you from continuing 

“I’ll be fine”, he reassured you, “I was just trying to get your shirt off so it wouldn’t get wet”

“Wet?”, you looked at him confused tilting your head slightly

“I was gonna umm try and get you to shower”, he said slightly embarrassed

“Without telling me?”, you looked at him slightly annoyed and irritated.

“It’ll help”, he said, “trust me I would know”, you looked at his eyes seeing a hopeful look.

“Fine”, you said, removing your shirt and tossing it on the floor. You crossed your arms looking down slightly. Leon quickly pushed into the shower. The water was nice and warm, slightly relaxing. You were down for a nice relaxing shower.

What you weren’t expecting was Leon joining you. You saw him quickly waltz on into the shower, “W-what are you?”, you looked at him quickly covering your breasts. He turned you around however to face the shower head. He held your shoulders. 

“Leon, You better not be staring at my ass right now”, you said clenching your teeth.

“Don’t worry I'm not”, he assured you, “Just pay attention to the water”, you rolled your eyes at him but did as he said. You simply inhaled and exhaled. Your relaxation was ruined however as the water quickly turned freezing cold.

“ _ Shit”, _ you hissed trying to move away but Leon held you still. You squirmed under his grasp, “Leon it’s cold”, you whined.

“Yeah that's supposed to happen”, he said straining to keep you still, if there was one thing you hated it was cold showers, “just hold still”

You really couldn’t, your body wouldn’t allow it, “this is really unpleasant”, you said furrowing your brow.

“It's- ughh, not supposed to be pleasant”, he grunted, still trying to hold you still. 

“I can’t do it!”, you basically yelled before attempting to turn the shower off, you slipped however and fell backwards, this may hurt a little. You accepted fate, closing your eyes tightly. You didn’t fall painfully on your back however you opened your eyes to see Leon holding you up by the waist. You blinked at him for a few seconds.

“You sure like to be dramatic, don’t you”, he said staring at you. You smiled at him letting him pull you up, “do you feel better now?”, he asked you.

“Kind of”, you said just looking at him. He turned off the shower.

“Good I-”, he was cut off by you kissing him. Leon was taken aback by it. He however put a hand behind your head and held it there while you wrapped your arms around his back. He soon broke from it and went towards your ear.

“You know I had fun last night”,he whispered, a red hue appeared on your face, “maybe we could do it again sometime”

You gave him a sly smirk, “oh I would love that Mr Kennedy”, your fingers danced along his neck, “I do have other places you could fill”, you said with a wink.

Leon stood questioning what you said for a moment til he realized what you meant, his whole face was nearly red, “I guess I have time….”

“Wait you actually are thinking about doing it”, you said with a laugh, you grabbed his ass, “but I guess I have time too, I don’t really remember much of last night”, you said, giving him an aroused smile. He gave you a smirk before pushing you up against the wall of the shower. 

  
  


“ _ I’m so close!” _ , you moaned,  _ “Please more, Leon please”,  _ Leon thrusted in and out of you, you weren’t exactly used to being fucked in the ass so this was a new experience. You struggled to even stand in the shower. 

_ “God your ass is tight” _ , he groaned grabbing some of your hair, he smacked your ass once causing a yelp and a moan to surface from you.

“Hey who said you could do that?”, you huffed 

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself”

“That's fine-”, your voice soon trailed off into a moan, _ “Leon i’m gonna-”, _ you couldn’t even finish your sentence as you finally came, you also felt Leon’s cum enter your ass. It wasn’t something you were not used to but it felt good. Some even managed to slip down your leg.

“Damn was that what last night felt like?”, you said breathing in and out heavily. He quickly nipped at your lips slightly, while also pinning you against the wall. He offered you a towel to clean up with. 

  
  


“Well it's been fun”, you said to him with a smile, “now if you’ll excuse me I should go get dressed”, you said getting out of the shower, you looked down at your stomach realizing you would have to get bandaged up again.

“Maybe I should fix myself up first”, you said 

“I can do it”, he said very quickly looking at you.

“Aren’t you tired of patching me up?”

“What no never”, he laughed, “besides I’ll still need your help getting all fixed up to, it’s only fair” 

“Oh really”, you grinned at him, “if that’s the case, then I guess I can accept” 

You and Leon helped each other bandage each other up, in the bathroom before both exiting. You two saw a sight seeing Maria sitting on the bed.Luckily you too were now fully dressed as Leon did manage to give you both some clothes to change into. 

“Maria?, what are you doing here?”

“I just came to check on you two lovebirds”, she said hopping off the bed, “also Frank still wants to talk with you”, her tone immediately saddened. You looked at the floor sadly, Leon squeezed your hand, you look back up at him”

“I could come if you want”, he said. While you wish Leon could come with you, Frank wouldn’t like that.

“I’d love that but I think I’ve got this”, you said in hopes of sounding confident. Maria put a hand on your shoulder.

“I’ll be right there with you”, she said, giving your shoulder a squeeze as well. Your head still hurt slightly.

“Well I guess I should go have a nice talk with Frank”, you said in a way to emphasize you didn’t really want to. 

“But”, you quickly turned to Leon, “if I am in trouble I’ll be sure to scream for your name”, you said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I’ll be back”, you gave him a small smile. before you were about to leave however it finally hit you what you were about to do.

_ I’m actually going to talk to him _

You stopped for a second thinking through everything. Thinking through any possible scenario your brain could think of. Your hands shook for a second before letting out a deep sigh. You opened the door. 

Step one of the list was already a success, next step was to walk down to Frank and Maria’s room, then last step hope to god for a nice and thoughtful talk with Frank.

_ Like that was ever going to happen  _

You sighed again as Maria squeezed your shoulder again, “hey we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”

“I have to do this”, you sighed, “or he’ll never leave me alone”, you continued walking down to the room. Maria caught up to you.

“So you and Leon…”, she then whispered in your ear, “had sex last night”, you blushed imediatly before acting all shy about it. Maria let out a big laugh.

“Did he leave any marks?”, she asked you in which your whole face turned pink.

“N-no he didn’t”, you stuttered, “just your usual affair of you know”

“(Y/N), you can just say you two had-”

“Lalalala, I can’t hear you”, you said sticking your fingers in your ears.

“God you act like such a kid when it comes to adult things”

“Excuse me, who would be the one begging back when we did such things”, Maria blushed and looked at you.

“Well I-I uhh”, she stuttered, “shut up, i’m older”, she turned away from you, which in turn made you giggle

“Mari, you know i’m only joking”, your little pet name you gave her immediately made her look at you.

“H-hey you can’t”, she stuttered again, you pushed her up against the wall in which she looked up to you, she was only a few inches smaller than you, giving you the high ground. Her face was a nice pink hue. 

“Ha I still win”, you said before letting go of her. 

“God you're such a tease”, she said rolling her eyes.

“Awww do you miss me?”, you asked her teasingly.

“Ha you wish”, she said with a laugh, “but maybe we could get together”

“What makes you say that?”, you asked her curiously, she smirked at you before wiggling her fingers at you, in which you realized there was no ring.

“It happened last night after Frank’s little stunt”, she looked at you apologetic, “sorry about that by the way”

“Hey it wasn’t your fault”, you said squeezing her shoulder, “He was just being an asshole”

“Yeah your right, but you got so drunk last night”

“Yep and I was puking my guts out this morning”, you turned to her, “you were going to get me drunk anyways weren’t you?”

“Well duh you weren’t going to confess to him”, she rolled her eyes at you again. You two finally reached the door, you nervously stood on your toes for a second. Maria knew your nervous tics and knew you were anxious.

“(Y/N), we don’t have to do this”, she said looking up at

“Let's just get this over with”, you knocked on the door in which you already heard a voice.

“Who is it?”, Frank snapped, you already didn’t like that tone. You took a deep breath in.

“It’s me Frank”, he opened the door 

“Oh great your boy toy isn’t here”, he said in which you didn’t appreciate.

“I like it if you didn’t call him that”, you said crossing your arms, “i’m here to talk” 

“Oh good, i’m so sorry to keep you away from him for a few minutes”, he said sarcastically, you just stared at him in disapproval, “come on in”, he said inviting you. You just stood there. Until Maria pulled both of you inside. Frank looked at Maria insisting she leave.

“I’m not leaving Frank”, Maria said, “i’ll just stand here awkwardly in the corner” 

“No you're not, leave!”, he snapped at her

“Last time I checked we share this room”, she hissed at him 

“This is a private matter”, he said through a clenched jaw

“I’m not leaving her with you”, Maria was holding her ground as you awkwardly stood beside her.

“I won’t touch her”, he said, putting his hands in the air.

“It’s not that you won’t touch her, its what you’ll say to her”

“Oh scared that i’ll hurt her feelings like I apparently hurt yours”

“You fucking abused me Frank!”

“And you Fucking cheated on me, whore!”

“You did too!”

“At least I didn’t get knocked up!”

It was like you didn’t exist anymore, which you were kind of glad about but you had a feeling this was going to get ugly. 

“At least I treated (Y/N) fairly, unlike you”

_ Did he just say that. Oh hell no. _

“Says the guy who murdered someone right in front of me”, you said staring directly at him.

“Wha-what did she just say?”, Maria looked back at you, “Frank did you-”

“There was never any evidence connecting me to the crime”, he said fidgeting with his fingers, “you never saw anything, right (Y/N)?”

_ Classic Frank trying to manipulate you into saying what he wants, not this time _

“No Frank I was there when you murdered her”, you said stepping towards him, you were trembling, “you murdered Brenda”, Frank clenched his fists.

“Frank please no”, Maria had tears in her eyes, “They never caught her killer”

“Exactly”, he hissed, “(Y/N) and her silly stories”

“They never caught you because your fucking family covered it up”, you hssed back, “You know I still hear her screams everynight”, you towered over him while was he sitting in his chair.

“I remember your words being, die bitch die, and if you tell anyone about this you’ll end up like-”, you cut off by a firm grasp on your throat.

“Frank what the hell are you doing?!”, Maria just stared at what was happening wide eyed. 

“I don’t break my promises”, he huffed, adding a firmer grip on your throat. He then grabbed something he couldn’t see. Your heart felt like it was going to explode. All you saw was something that looked like glass coming straight towards your face. 

  
  
  


Leon paced outside for a while worrying about you. He hoped you were ok, he really didn’t want you being around him after what you told him.

_ He murdered someone  _

It still made him slightly shiver. Claire and Sherry both walked out so he didn’t go completely insane.

“Leon”, it's good to see you”, she noticed that he was slightly nervous, “what’s wrong?”

“Oh it's nothing really, I uh”, just as he said that he heard a scream, Claire immediately grabbed Sherry and pulled her behind her.

“What was that?”Claire asked, very worried.

“I don’t know”, he said looking at the direction the scream came from, he suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Maria.

“Frank let go of her!”

“Go back inside with Sherry now!”, he yelled at Claire, Claire nodded at him before grabbing Sherry and running back into their room. Leon pulled out his gun carefully walking towards the room. He got to the door, giving it a forceful knock .

“Come out right now!”, He yelled

It was silent for a moment before you came barrelling out right in front of him. He was happy to see you until he noticed the blood on your face. He crouched down lifting your face up. He saw tiny glass shards embedded into your skin near your eye, hot tears streaming down your face. He also took notice of the tiny cut near your throat. 

_ “Leon”,  _ you gasped out coughing, you could barely keep your left eye open. 

“Shhh I’m right here”, he cradled you bringing you close to his chest, you could barely even process what happened, your hands shaking as you put a hand to his cheek. Soon Maria came running out of the room, seeing both you and Leon. She quickly looked down at you noticing your wounds.

“Leon, h-he”, she was gasping for air. You hugged Leon tighter. 

“Where the fuck are you?”, you all heard Frank yell.

“Get (Y/N) out of here”, he ordered Maria, “Take her back to our room and lock the door”

“What about you?”, she asked very out of breath

“I’m going to teach that piece of shit a lesson” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's about to go down.


	8. A painful revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey a long chapter because I got lazy and didn't feel like making two separate chapters but hey here you go.
> 
> as always a few grammar mistakes may lurk

“Okay”, Maria said, carefully picking you up, wrapping your arm around her shoulder, helping you up. She quickly hurried toward the room and did as Leon said and locked the door. She helped place you on the bed.

“(Y/N) look at me”, you just refused to meet her gaze.

“This is all my fault”, you just kept staring at the floor. Tears pricked your eyes.

“None of this is your-”

“Yes it is!”, you snapped at her, staring her in the eyes finally, “if you had never met me then you probably wouldn’t have never even gotten with Frank!”

She looked at you confused and concerned, “(Y/N), what do-“

“Do you not remember your family wanting to move away but you begged them to stay because you didn’t want me to be lonely”

“(Y/N)”, she grabbed you by the shoulders

“And if I just caught on to Franks advances he probably wouldn’t have been so infatuated with me”

“(Y/N)”, she gripped your shoulders tighter

“And if I never met Leon he wouldn’t be involved in all of my messes”, suddenly your whole body felt weird, you couldn’t describe it.

“(Y/N), just shut up, none of this is”, she suddenly looked at your face wide eyed, “your face it’s”, she covered her mouth

“What?”

“It’s healed slightly”, she said slightly mesmerized, “well aside from the pieces of glass still lodged in your face”

You touched your face, the deep lacerations were gone, most were shallow. You then looked at your wrists and noticed the tiny scars were gone as well. You then lifted up your shirt and began to unwrap your bandages. 

“What are you doing?”, she asked as you frantically tried to unwrap your bandages.

“Well I’m glad he made sure this was extra protected”, you said as you unwrapped bandages after bandages. You finally got it completely unwrapped and watched as the three scratch marks completely disappeared one by one. You looked up at Maria, her face pale and concerned.

“H-h-how is that even possible?”, she was in both shock and awe.

“I don’t know”, you then took off your shirt and looked as all of the scars and bruises that were on your skin slowly disappeared. The only one that remains was the long scar that you showed Leon in which you frowned at. 

“What the hell?”, Maria still stared shocked at you. You then got a possibly stupid idea, you walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a knife. You took a deep breath before slicing it across your hand.

“ _Ow shit”_ , you hissed out but quickly looked back at your hand and saw no scar or any mark whatsoever. 

“(Y/N) what the hell?”, she quickly got up and ran over to you, “why did you do that?” She then followed your gaze to your hand. 

“How is any of this possible?”, Maria asked you hoping you had an answer.

“I don’t know, but I have an idea who might”

  
  
  


Leon waited patiently for Frank to come out. He pulled his gun back out just as extra precaution. He didn’t really want to kill Frank more like punch his fucking teeth in. He heard footsteps coming. He steadied his aim. Frank soon saw Leon with his gun aimed at him.

“Oh so she sent her boy toy”, Leon looked at him slightly confused till he realized what he meant by that.

“How about we do a first name basis”, Leon said, still aiming his gun.

“Hmmm I like boy toy better”, he said with a smirk, “now if you would be so kind as to point me in (Y/N)’s general direction that would be much appreciated” 

“And why would I do that?”

“Because someone’s been a little snitch”, he hissed, “also to test out a theory”, Frank walked closer to Leon. 

“What kind of theory?”

“Well I would have to go into details”, he gave him a strange look, “most are some top secret details from the breeding program”, Leon perked up at that.

“What the hell are you planning?”, Leon tightened his grip on his gun.

“Hmm lets just say”, he was basically in his face now, “she’s got a certain virus inside her”, Leon’s eyes widened in horror.

_He didn’t mean, No way, she can’t_

Frank took advantage of this and quickly managed to disarm Leon. Leon fell back and hit his head in the railing behind him. He saw Frank fiddle with the trigger of his gun.

“How did you-“, Leon tried to get up but quickly fell back down on his knee. He felt his neck realizing Frank injecting something in him.

“It’s a very weak sedative”, Frank said, checking to see if the gun had a magazine clip inside it, “just meant to slow you down a little, though it could kick in”, he then turned around and began walking towards the room. Leon managed to get to his feet stumbling a little bit. His vision was blurred slightly, he looked at where Frank was exactly. He blinked for a few seconds before rushing at him. He tackled Frank to the ground knocking the gun out of his hand.

Leon immediately began to punch his face in. Frank tried to get up in protest but Leon kept a firm hold on him. Leon’s vision began to blur even more to the point Frank just looked like smudge. Leon’s punches became slower and slower. Frank let out a few gurgling sounds. Leon managed to find his gun and aimed it at what he thought was Frank.

“What the hell did you do to her?”Leon said to him, trying to focus on him, his aim shaking.

“I didn’t do anything”, Frank coughed, “blame Dr Harry Esker, dumbass didn’t know what he was even doing”, Leon just kept his aim, “B.O.W’s don’t reproduce on their own they must implant an embryo”

“How is this important?”

“Of course he found ways around this, he needed something to help form a bond”, Frank began to get up slowly, “he did find a solution, a dangerous one, he used a beta form of the G virus”, Leon hands began to shake from the sedative.

“One that couldn’t even stay stable in any creature, but if a person had a similar genetic code, the virus could last a tiny bit longer”

“Why are you telling me this?”, Leon said try to not lose consciousness.

“So that sedative can kick in a bit more”, Frank smiled, “also so you can understand her current situation, (Y/N) has this beta virus in her blood”, Leon clenched his jaw.

“She somehow was born with a strange genetic mutation, a very subtle one”, he explained, “Making her DNA similar to that of the virus”

“So what is it doing to her?”

“Ahhh a smart question, if I am correct about my assumptions those injuries she sustained should be healed”, he continued to ramble on, “Of course that virus must be maintained in order for the individual to survive”, Leon’s limbs felt like they were going numb.

“He made her a beautiful work of science,one able to successfully form a bond with a B.O.W and even possibly breed with it”, he looked down, “but that's all he thought of her, just a test subject, one to fufill his needs”

“What are you getting at?”, Leon stepped forward. 

“Hmmm I could show you”, Frank pulled out a knife and looked at it, “Maybe I should test out if her healing is only external”, Leon immediately readied his gun at that statement.

“I won’t let you hurt her, you son of a bitch”, Leon said, putting his finger closer to the trigger.

“I’d like to see you try”, Frank said with a smirk, and just like that Leon fired at Franks shoulder, what he didn’t expect was for you to come barging out of the door.

“Wait”, you shouted at the two of them, Leon watched in horror as the bullet got closer to you, it was heading straight toward your shoulder. He saw as it hit your shoulder as you let out a tiny yelp. Leon fell to his knees both in shock and from the side effects of the sedative.

You placed a hand to your shoulder seeing the bullet had passed through you, that's a good sign at least. Your body felt funny for a second and you quickly pulled your shirt down to your shoulder, moving your bra strap. You watched as the wound slowly closed. You looked up at Frank who watched in awe. Maria walked out and went towards Frank, slapping him in the face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”, She got a good look at the damage Leon was able to do. He had a black eye, blood was slightly pooling from his mouth, and his nose was crooked slightly. You wasted no time and quickly turned around and went to Leon. You quickly crouched down to him. 

“Leon?”, you cupped his face, making him look at you, tears pricking his eyes “are you ok?”, he just stared at you for a second, trying to find those tiny pieces of glass.

“G-glass..”, he stuttered out still staring, it sounded like he struggled to get those words out.

“It’s ok i’m fine now”, you reassured him.

“Y-you have”, Leon was still struggling to get his words out. You had a feeling what happened. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”you asked, holding 2 fingers up.

“T-three?”, he sounded unsure, you let out a sigh before standing up again.

“I’ll be back, just give me a second”, you gave him a smile before walking over to Frank pushing Maria out of the way. You looked at him showing no emotion before reeling back and sucker punching him in the face. You saw the blood pour from his nose. You walked back to Leon, crouching again.

“So uhhh how's your day been so far?”, you asked him jokingly. Leon began to blink his eyes a few times, his eyes were growing heavy. You felt his body just collapse into yours.

“Leon”, you looked at him worriedly, his eyes closed.

“He’ll be fine”, Frank coughed out, “I just gave him a sedative”, you glared at him. 

“And why exactly did you give him a sedative?you asked, clenching your fists. You weren’t exactly the happiest at the moment. Not only had you just been shot but Frank provoked Leon enough to warrant a bullet to the shoulder.

“To just make sure he didn’t try and kill me, glad you stepped in just in time”, he said with a crooked smile

“I have a feeling you wanted that to happen”, Maria was still in shock and disbelief she didn’t want to form words. You just kept a hold of Leon’s body which was very heavy. They noticed you trying to lift him up, “Can one of you please help me?”, you heaved trying to lift Leon up, struggling. Frank and Maria looked at you confused for a second. For everything that just happened to you, you seemed slightly calm, a little too calm.

“(Y/N)”, Maria had a feeling you were slightly hiding your feelings.

“Yes that’s my name, now could one of you help me?”, you were slightly annoyed.

“(Y/N), it’s ok”

“Could one of you fucking help me?”, you snapped at the both of them, you feel the tears just stream down your face. Maria quickly helped you and you were both able to lift Leon, still struggling, “lets just put him in our room”, you sighed. Frank was still standing.

“Frank this is the one time I’m going to ask you for help”, he finally looked up at you, “would you please get the door?”, Frank slowly used his lanky arm to hold the door open. You and Maria tried to place Leon gently on the bed but you would admit he got too heavy at one point. You looked at Frank who was silently still holding the door. You quickly went and grabbed his arm.

“We need to talk”, you said looking at him, he looked at you startled for a moment.

“You really want to talk?”

“Yes I do, I have a feeling this is what you wanted to talk about”, You sighed

“Where do you-”

“Your room”, you simply stated to him cutting him off, he looked at you shocked at what you said

“Why my room?”

“So Leon won’t punch your fucking head in”, you gave him a smug look, “something I doubt you want to experience again”

  
  
  


“(Y/N)!”Leon yelled, shooting off of the bed in a sweat. Maria quickly rushed over trying to calm him down.

“She’s ok, just please relax”, Maria said patting his back, “She’s just uhh”, Maria didn’t know how to put this in a way that wouldn’t possibly piss Leon off.

“She's what, where is she?”Leon was in a panic and Maria definitely didn’t want to tell him when he was like this, “Just tell me where the hell is she”

“Leon i’m gonna need you to calm the fuck down”, Leon tried to find his gun quickly realizing he didn’t have it. He looked up at Maria.

“Where’s my gun?”, he asked in a serious tone staring her down. Maria didn’t answer him and just stared, “where is Matilda?”, 

“Wait, you named your gun?”She looked at him funny, almost laughing, “and why Matilda?”

“Well that's uhhh”, Leon was slightly embarrassed now, “Just tell me where it’s at”

Maria still had a hand behind her back, firmly gripping the gun, “If I tell will you promise not to shoot his head in”, she looked down for a second, “even if he deserves it”

“He hurt her though”, Leon was very visibly pissed, “He’s the whole reason why she’s even in this mess”

“What do you mean by that?”, Maria crossed her arms.

“Because you know he-”, Leon cut himself off, maybe realizing Maria might not know.

“Go on spit it out”, She got closer to him.

“Well uhh you know since he worked for umbrella, he uh technically could have maybe known she was there”, Leon was desperately trying to save his ass now.

“Are you insinuating that this is my f-”, Maria stopped for a second, “That this is my ex fiancé is to blame for all this?”

_I mean he’s the reason she was there in the first place._

“Indirectly”, he assured her. Maria just looked at him.

“You noticed that her wounds were healed, right?”Maria asked him, still looking down. Leon remembered why he was pissed at Frank in the first place.

_(Y/N) has this beta virus in her blood_

“Yeah I did”, Leon said quietly soon remembering shooting you, “shit is her shoulder ok?”

“Well considering she can just magically heal herself i’m pretty sure her shoulder is most likely ok”

Leon thought back to that moment seeing that bullet hit and enter your shoulder, blood staining your shirt, “could you please hand me my gun”

“So you knew?”

“I mean your hand being behind your back is slightly suspicious”, he said to her, Maria walked up to him grabbing his shirt.

“I know sometimes a man and a gun can be a bad combo”, she hissed at him, there was a strange fire in her eyes now, “You better not hurt him”, she let go of him before shoving his gun to his chest before turning away.

“Where is she?”Leon asked, checking the clip, 

“in Frank’s room, they're talking”, Leon had a feeling he knew what he was talking to you about. He hoped you could handle it at least a tiny bit well, but if he were in your shoes he could only imagine what could be going through your mind. 

“How long have they?”

“For about two hours”, she replied, “I just hope she’s ok”, Maria sighed, shaking slightly. 

“Do you know what they’re talking about?”, Leon was just curious if she knew.

“No, but after seeing her basically use a superpower I have a feeling”, Leon’s heart was heavy for a moment not sure what to say to her.

“She has a umm version of the virus inside of her '', Leon kind of just blurted it out wishing he could immediately take it back. Maria looked back at him and basically ran at him.

“What did you just say?”, Maria looked at him angry and concerned. 

“She just uhh nothing”, Leon really wished he didn’t say anything now.

“Wait the virus, the virus that turns people into zombies?”

“No it’s a different one, and a different one from the other one” , Leon really didn’t feel like explaining it, “I don’t know the specifics of what it’s doing to (Y/N), but it’s done something”

“So is she going to turn or transform at all”

“I don’t know, all I know is that it needs to be maintained”

“How do you know this?”

“Frank just told me during our confrontation outside”

“So is she-”, Maria was cut off by the door opening and you walked in. They were both happy to see you until they both noticed your face. You were pale with a frown clearly on your face. Leon was going to walk over to you but Maria recognized it as the please just leave me alone look.

“Just don’t”, Maria whispered to him, “she needs space”, Leon looked at her angry slightly, how could he not go and try and comfort you. Leon pulled his arm away from her and walked over to you.

“Hey”, he simply said looking down at you, you just faced forward not even caring he was trying to comfort you, “(Y/N), please say something”, you just walked passed him and sat on the bed, flicking through the TV channels. Maria looked at you before taking in a deep breath. She walked over to Leon placing a hand on his shoulder.

“She needs space”, Maria said to him, she noticed Leon’s hurt expression, “we should leave '', Maria looked down. She was tugging on Leon’s arm, he didn’t want to leave you but decided to listen to her. He did walk over to you for a second.

“I’m sorry”, he just simply said before giving you a soft kiss on your forehead before joining Maria back at the door. He looked back at you for a second, you were just staring at the TV, he then left and closed the door behind him. You just sat watching TV or pretending to. Your heart felt like it sank, it felt heavy. You kept switching through the channels till finding the news.

_“As many people are aware on Friday October 1st, Raccoon City will be destroyed”_

You looked down for a second.

_“Many questions have yet to be answered, such as the many people that disappeared between April and July. All of them have yet to be found. Many families have lost their loved ones. Many just vanished without a trace”_

Your ears perked up at what the news reporter said.

_“Elliot Varrik was going to be a new father, he said he was going out for a bit and never came home”_

You looked up and recognized the man, the man that saved you, he never got to meet his child.

_“Laurain Jacobs was a young college student who had just been accepted for a new internship she had felt some stomach pain, she left going to the hospital and was never seen again. Jason Rekse had always dreamed of being a police officer; his whereabouts are unknown”_

_“_ _(Y/N) (L/N) was a new resident of Raccoon City when she disappeared, after apparently having a fight with a long time friend left his apartment and was never seen again”_

You’d forgotten that you were still technically missing, what were your parents thinking right now, your poor mother was probably worried sick. 

_“So far in the investigation no leads have been discovered but we all hope that all of these individuals are safe and alive”_

You threw the TV remote out of frustration nearly breaking the TV. You shoved your head under a pillow and cried. Nothing was fair, you were the only survivor of the breeding program all those poor families would never see their loved ones ever again. You definitely had survivor's guilt. You looked at your hand.

_Why am I still alive?_

You went to your wrists, the most tiny of cuts gone like nothing ever happened.

_I only have three fucking years left to live anyways_

You looked over at the lamp on the nightstand. Illuminating the room. You looked back at your hand then your eyes slowly looking back at the lamp. You reached for it.

  
  
  


Leon looked over at Maria noticing tears on her face, she looked at him. They heard footsteps behind them. Maria slowly turned around seeing Frank, he just stood for a second looking at the two of them. Leon turned seeing Frank noticing his face half of his face wrapped up. Leon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He walked over to Frank just looking at him. Frank looked down for a second. Leon then proceeds to pin Frank against the wall. Leon began to throw punch after punch. 

“Leon! Stop”, Maria yelled at him, trying to pry him from Frank but is only shoved aside. Frank let out many groans and grunts. Maria looked over at Frank seeing him in distress, “Leon please stop!” she cried, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Leon was about to throw another punch when he heard a pained scream. They all looked toward the door, Leon quickly opened it finding you on the floor crouched down in pain. Looking at your hand tensing in pain. He saw the broken lamp on the floor. He quickly rushed over.

“Are you ok?”he asked, carefully grabbing your hand. You just looked at him with tears in your eyes. He saw your skin trying to heal over but couldn’t due to the giant piece of glass lodged in your hand. 

“I’ll get the tweezers”, Maria sighed as she went into the bathroom. You looked over at Frank, he simply held up three fingers. 

_“A supplier will be outside the boundary in four hours”_

You had three hours to hopefully get to the supplier, but did you want to at this point? Maybe it was best to let it run its course. Well dying before you could mutate would be nice. 

“I’m sorry”, you said weakly at Leon, he just looked at you with worry in his eyes. 

“I-it’s fine, don’t worry about it”, he gave a sad yet concerned smile. 

How were you going to tell him? 

“Leon I-”, you stopped for a second, “Leon do you have a quarter I could barrow?” 

Leon looked at you confused for a second but dug in his pocket and found a loose quarter, he gave it to you.

“Thanks”, you said as Maria came back in with the tweezers. You placed Leon’s quarter on the floor next to you. Maria sat on the floor.

“Now based on what i’ve told you”, Frank said looking at you, “just because you can heal doesn’t mean you can’t feel pain”, you simply nodded at him.

Maria pinches the piece of glass with the tweezers, “this is gonna hurt”, she warned you. You once again simply nodded. She began to try and remove the glass. You felt the pain sear through your hand, you clenched your other hand into a fist, your head reeling back from the pain. Leon held your other hand hoping that could help. You gritted your teeth hard, sucking air through them. Once Maria was able to get it out you let out a big sigh. Your hand healed, a faint scar being left there. You got up slowly taking Leon’s quarter with you. You went to walk towards the door when Leon stopped you.

“Where are you going?”

“I uhhh just need to make a call”, you said looking at him worried, Frank looked back at you. He was worried that his whole plan was going to fail. You gave Leon a reassuring smile, “I’ll be back I promise”, you said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. You walked out the door and let out a big sigh. You took out the gun you “borrowed” from Frank. You didn’t want to risk an encounter with an unfriendly face. 

You walked toward the payphone, your heart rapidly beating. You took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Your fingers were shaky as you dialed the number. It rang twice, you secretly hoped no one would answer.

“Hello this is Mrs (L/N)”, your breath hitches for a second wanting to immediately hang off the phone but you stood there, “Hello who is this?”. You closed your eyes and held your breath before finally answering. 

“It’s me mom”, you said quivering, “(Y/N)”, your heart was racing now. There was a silence for a second.

“Y-you’re”, you could tell she was getting emotional.

“Yeah.. yeah I am”, you felt your hands shake, “I-I hope I didn’t worry you guys to much”, 

“Where have you been sweetheart?”, she asked you. You felt a lump grow in your throat.

“That’s a long story”, you said with a nervous laugh, “I can’t tell you here”, she could tell something was wrong. 

“Sweetie what’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing”, you said quietly, “I think I should be home soon”, you say Frank lighting a cigarette.

“I gotta go bye”, you said abruptly.

“(Y/N) wait”, you heard your mother say before you hung up. You let out a sigh.

“Hey-“, You turned around quickly to find Frank standing there. You crossed your arms at him. He was silent for a second, “you need to go, now”, you were startled and panicking for a second.

“But you said that I-”, he quickly cut you off. 

“Yes but there’s been a change of plans”, he looked down, “they’re leaving in two hours”

“Can I at least say goodbye?”, you asked him, “Incase I don’t come back”

“You won’t make it in time, you have to leave now”, your heart sank, leaving without telling anyone just felt wrong. He handed you the keys to the truck. You looked at them for a second. You quickly noticed Maria walking outside.

“Give me a second”, you sighed before walking over to her. She crossed her arms looking down. 

“Hey”, you said to her, she looked up at you.

“Hey”, she said back, you didn’t know how to tell her.

“Listen I need a favor”

“What kind of favor?”, you just looked at her, handing her a slip of paper. She looked at you confused.

“I know your parents phone number”

“Leon doesn't”, you simply said to her. 

“Why don’t you just give it to him?”, you looked down.

“Because I have to go”, she saw the sad look in your eyes, “just Incase I can’t come back, give it to him”.

“(Y\N), wait where are you-”, you give her a hug. 

“I don’t know if it’s safe”, you were being honest with her, “but I have since I-”, you had tears pricking your eyes.

“You have a virus inside you”,you looked up at her

“You know?”

“Yes Leon does to”, she had worry in her eyes, “please just tell me where you’re going”

“I don’t have time”, you looked back at the truck, “I wished I did, and I have a feeling Leon’s going to ask several questions” 

“(Y/N), please”, she grabbed your hand. 

“I have to do this, if I don’t I could die, i’m going somewhere to get some supplies, medical supplies, for me”

“Are you coming back?”, you didn’t know the exact answer to that question.

“Maybe, I don’t know”, You kept checking back at the truck, “I have to go, give that to Leon, don’t give it to him till i’m gone”, You quickly ran to the truck. You reluctantly started it. You looked back at Maria before speeding off. Frank took out another cigarette and lit it, before heading inside. Maria held the slip of paper you gave her. She took a deep breath before giving the door a knock.

“Come in”, Leon said, Maria opened the door, her hand shaking behind her, “Hey what’s wrong?”

“S-she wanted me to give you this”, she stuttered out, holding the slip of paper. Leon looked at it for a second realizing it was a number.

“Is this her...phone number?”, he asked with a small chuckle, “why couldn’t she just give it to me herself?”, Maria glanced at the ground for a second.

“She’s gone”

  
  
  
  


Frank opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer. He looked at the time, almost 3 in the afternoon.e fiddled with the communicator in his hands, making sure no one would be able to hear him, “Subject number 102 heading towards extraction point”

_“Has the virus triggered inside her yet?_

“Yes, trigger was high stress and emotions”

_“Is she armed?”_

“No, no she is not”

“Good we’ll be in touch soon, thank you for your corporation”

  
  
  
  


You just drove not really knowing where you were heading, well you knew what you were going to. You reached into your pocket pulling out the syringe.

_“This will make sure that the virus won’t take over your body and maintain it”_

_“Do you have anymore?”_

_“No, no I don’t, but there's a supplier outside of the boundary, they can give you more”_

_“So i’m going to a drug dealer?”_

_“Not necessarily, they’re mostly doing it to cover up umbrellas messes”_

_“So I get there and do what exactly?”_

_“Say your subject number, they should understand”_

_“Will I be able to come back?”_

_“I don’t know, how far are your parents?”_

_“A few counties away, if it's there then that's at least seven hours away”_

_“If you can’t come back just drive to your parents”, he handed you a stack of cash, “For gas”_

_“Why are you doing this for me?”_

_“So I can know that the virus is contained”_

You gripped the wheel tightly, looking back at the road, “Leon would probably piseed i’m speeding”, you laughed slightly. Your heart sank however. 

_Will I even ever see him again?_

You could only hope, you slowly drove up to the white truck. You saw two men standing next to it. You debated on just driving back to the motel but decided against it. 

_I need this to live_

You slowly got out, you felt like it was going to actually explode. The two men noticed you and slowly approached you.

“What’s your business?”, one of them asked you.

“I uhhh”, you noticed the cuffs on the others belt, you got a bad feeling, “i’m subject number 102”, They relaxed.

“Are you here for the stuff?”, now this really sounded like a drug deal.

“Yeah I guess”, you said it awkwardly.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back”, he walked by the truck while the other remained. You put a hand behind your back. Your hand shook holding Frank’s gun. 

“So how’s your day been?”you asked, trying to make some conversation. He just stood there however. The man returned with a briefcase.

“Here’s everything you need”, you were slightly suspicious.

“May I check?”, you asked them. They both nodded. You opened the briefcase seeing three syringes, filled with green, purple, and orange substances”, Frank never told you the specifics of what color they had to be but there definitely wasn't an orange one. Frank's briefcase had a yellow one. 

“I umm think there might be a problem”, you said nervously, “I think this ones supposed to be yellow”, you pointed at the orange one. They immediately pulled guns out and pointed at you. You put your hands in the air.

“Come quietly and we won’t hurt you”, You could feel your heart pounding.

“If you shoot me I could heal myself”, you bluffed, “You can’t really hurt me”

“If we shoot you enough, you should be able to stay down”, he teased, “You can’t heal all of those bullet wounds”

They did have a point, you put your arms back at your side, and let out a shaky breath, “well I can heal but you can’t”, you smirked at them.

“What the-”, you quickly pulled out the gun and shot twice closing your eyes. You opened them to find both men on the ground. Still breathing. You quickly realized that the gun was only filled with darts.

“Great, Frank sure likes his sedatives doesn’t he”, you sighed, You quietly walked over to the truck making sure there were no more men in the area. Luckily it seemed like it was only those two. You walked over to the back of the truck. They did seem to have the supplies so why not see if you could find the correct ones. You knocked on the door to see if there was anybody actually inside the van.

“Did you hear that?”, a voice from inside the truck said.

“Shhh keep your voice down”

“Did they get another one?

You readied the gun just in case. Slowly removing the latch before the door quickly swung open. There you saw three people inside, two girls and 1 guy. All of them cuffed 

“Who the hell are you guys?, you asked pointing your gun at them.

“Who the hell are you?”, a girl with short blonde hair asked, very snarky.

“Vira I don’t think she's going to hurt us”, The other girl said, she had long brown hair, “are you?”

“I uhh, don’t think so”, You said very uncertainly, “depends on who you all are”, The boy looked at you, His eyes stood out to you the most, blue very blue like Leon’s but almost slightly darker. He saw you carrying the briefcase.

“Wait if you have that, then that means..”

“She’s like us”, your heart stopped for a moment.

“What do you mean by that?”, you asked them nervously, almost scared.

“Well by chance do you have a virus inside your bloodstream?”, The blonde said to you, figuring her name might be Vira.

“H-how do you?”, you took a step back for a moment. They all were looking at you.

“Could you show me your right wrist?”, the boy asked you, you noted his emphasis on your right wrist. You looked down at it almost forgetting about the number tattooed to your skin. You rubbed it slightly, before slowly showing him.

“So you were a part of the program too?”, The brown haired girl looked at you curiously. You had a sinking feeling you knew what she was talking about.

“Yeah, I was the only survivor”, you looked down, the girl named Vira laughed.

“She really thinks it was just her huh”, the others just glared at her, she slumped in her seat. The boy looked up at you again letting out a big sigh.

“We were a part of the breeding program”, he said staring directly at you, “We also survived”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and before you ask, yes the conversation between (Y/N) and Frank is supposed to be slightly cryptic


	9. Can't go back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I meant to get this out way earlier but I still got school and I got side tracked (cough Mermaid AU cough)
> 
> so anyways enjoy

“What do you mean?”, Leon stared at her wide eyed, backing up slightly. 

‘S-she left”, Maria said with misty eyes, “She went to get supplies, medical supplies”, Leon just stared at her. He practically pushed her, barging the door opening. He quickly noticed the red truck was gone. Leon’s heart sank for a second realizing you really were gone, but why? Why would you just leave? Maria quickly caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Why did she leave?”, Leon asked in disbelief just staring at where the red truck was. 

“Well like I said before she went to get medical supplies, for her specifically”, she gave Leon a sorrowful look, “She said if she didn’t get them she could die”

“Do you know where she’s going?”, Leon looked down at her. Maria shook her head.

“She wouldn’t tell me”, Maria sighed. She noticed Leon heading towards somewhere, and quickly followed him, “Leon where are you-”

“Frank”, Leon cut her off, “he has answers, he has to”, He said it breathlessly. Leon got to the door debating if he should knock or just barge the door down. However he heard Frank talk.

“Subject number 102 heading towards extraction point”, he heard Frank say. Leon’s eyes widened, he had a feeling he knew what that meant. Maria noticed his face.

“What's wrong?”, she asked, Leon just listened.

Has the virus triggered inside her yet?

“Yes, trigger was high stress and emotions”

“Is she armed?”

“No, no she is not”

“Good we’ll be in touch soon, thank you for your corporation”

Leon shook his fists, “that son of a bitch!”, Maria grabbed his arm.

“Leon, don’t!” She tried to pull him away from the door, “it’s not worth it”, Leon however tore his arm away from her and immediately banged on the door.

“Open up you son of a bitch!”, Leon shouted in which Frank reluctantly opened the door. 

“What do you-”, he was cut off by Leon shoving his gun in his face.

“What the hell is the extraction point?”, Frank immediately stood still staring at Leon. Frank tried reaching for his gun quickly realizing it wasn’t there, he looked back at the counter noticing it wasn’t there either 

“Shit did she?”, Frank muttered to himself for a second.

“Did she what?”, Leon walked closer to Frank, “what did she do?”

“Well i’m pretty she uhh took my gun”, Frank laughed nervously, “they’re going to kill me”

“Who’s going to kill you?”Leon tried to ask it more relaxed, “What’s happening?”

“Well she may or may not be umm being shipped off to one of Umbrella’s competitors”, he laughed, Leon raised a brow.

“you did what now?”

“Ok somebody explain to me what is going on?”, Maria asked it exhaustedly, Leon kept his eyes focused on Frank.

“You sold her out, didn’t you?”, Leon stepped forward again, “You sold her”, Maria looked at the two of them, then back to Frank.

“I uhh”, Frank stepped back into the wall.

“You fucking sold her out so those sick fucks can experiment on her”, Leon was pisssed again

“N-not exactly”, Frank stuttered out, “I did it to keep her safe”, Leon looked back at him confused.

“How in the hell is that going to keep her safe?”, Leon clenched his jaw. Maria quickly walked up to Frank.

“If I am understanding this you just sold out our best friend, _my_ best friend to another shady pharmaceutical company?”Maria inquired, Frank just nodded. Leon still had his gun pointed at Frank.

“I-if they can get her they can keep the virus contained she can live”, Frank stuttered out, “t-they also offered a lot of money”, Maria grabbed him by the collar.

“You fucking gave her to another commpany like Umbrella…..for fucking money?!”, Maria hissed, Leon was pretty pissed off as well.

“I-I”, Frank was backed into a corner, literally, he didn’t know how to respond.

“How do you know they won’t do the same thing Umbrella did?”, Leon asked him. Frank’s eyes suddenly had a look of fear in them.

“B-because anyone is better thank Esker right,right?”, he looked at the two of them hoping for an answer, “I did a good thing, yes, yes I did”, Frank cracked there and then.

“Oh god I messed up”, he slid down the wall, “I fucked up their going to just use her as their stupid goddamn puppet!”, he slammed his head against the wall causing Maria to flinch and walk back towards Leon. They watched as he slowly broke a part slamming his head against the wall.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!”Frank kept hitting his head, Maria practically grabbed onto Leon scared, “No no no not her again no, please leave me alone”, they just kept staring.

“I didn’t mean it, you just looked at her and I got scared”, Frank mumbled to himself, “I just wanted to protect her and you were in the way”, Frank was sobbing now. Maria let go of Leon and crouched down to Frank, “She didn’t deserve to hear your screams”

“Frank”, Maria cupped his face, looking at all the bruises and cuts, “How far out is she?”

“About an hour and a half away”, he sobbed 

“Is there any way we can get to her?”

“No...no they would get to her by then”

“Shit”, Leon hissed turning away

“Wait she has your gun right?”, Maria sat up in realization, “that means she has a way to defend herself”

“Yes but I ran out of ammunition for it when we left the city”, he looked down, “I filled it with just darts”, Leon gritted his teeth.

“So we just gotta hope she finds a way out then”, Maria said standing up

“Hope? how the hell is that going to work?”, Leon raised his voice, “we need to go get her!”

“There's no way we possibly could at this point”, Maria was thinking, “wait she mentioned her parents…. is she planning”

“I told her to go there”, Frank said numbly, “to lull her into a false sense of hope”

“Frank your a genius!”, Maria exclaimed 

“I am?”

“Well yes and no you're a big jerk and I hate you but if my assumptions are correct”, Maria started pacing around, “She’s going to try and go to her parents!”

“And that’s a good thing?”, Leon questioned her

“It could lead them off her trail opposed to here”, Maria said excitedly

“But she can still come back here, right?”, Leon sounded hopeful that you could make it back here, he didn’t really care if it was selfish to think. Maria looked sadly at him.

“She gave you that number for a reason...it's her parents phone number”

“So wait let me get this straight you were all in the breeding program?”, you said to them, they all proceeded to nod at you, “and you all survived….how?”

“Well umm Esker did hand select a few to go with him to the new relocated breeding program”, The brown haired girl said, “Oh and my name is Laurain but you can call me Miranda”, she said it with a smile. 

“So you all accepted his offer?”, you said looking at all of them. They once again nodded at you. 

“I’m uhh Vira”, the blonde said 

“And my name is Jason”

“Ok great, I'm (Y/N), we don't have a lot of time. I need you guys to help me get the supplies”, they all looked at you confused.

“They aren't the right ones”, Vira said sadly. You looked at all of them.

“Is there a way at getting the cuffs off”, they looked at you again.

“One of the guys outside has it”, Jason told you, “wait how did you-”

“I’ll explain later just wait here”, you quickly exited the van. You saw one of the two men on the ground and gulped. You searched their bodies for any kind of key. You reached into one of their pockets pulling out a small key.

_Bingo_

You did have a thought however, you stared at the gun in one of the men's hands. You snatched it, “guess I should uhh check the clip?”, you questioned yourself before sloppily checking it.

_How the hell does Leon do this?_

Well the simple answer was he was actually trained to do so while you just attempted by watching him and many others do it, luckily it was full. You took Franks’ gun out examining the two guns. They were similar with slight differences. Frank’s seemed to be bigger. You took the clip out of Frank’s gun and quickly tossed it. You also snagged something else from their pocket. You placed Frank’s gun in the man's holster well attempted seeing as Frank’s was bigger. You quickly ran back to the van. They all watched as you came back. You showed them all the key in which they all smiled, you uncuffed all of them. 

“Feels good to have my hands free again”, Miranda said, rubbing her wrists. You looked at all of them but quickly looked at all the syringes that lined the walls, searching for the yellow syringe. Your eyes darted quickly searching for it. You had finally found it. They watched as you walked over to it.

“This is what we need”, you said looking at it almost entranced. Before grabbing as many as you could.

“Wow new girl is a druggie”, Vira said smirking, before Miranda smacked her in the back of the head. Jason however walked over to you placing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped at his touch.

“Hey are you alright?”, you looked at him for a second before taking a deep breath in.

“Yeah i’m just on edge”, you relaxed, before handing him one, “you’re uhh going to need this”

“Uhh thanks”, he smiled at you slightly confused at why you had given it to him. 

“I’ll explain everything later, we have to get out of here”, you said looking at all of them, “we need these to help contain the virus in our bodies” 

“And how in the hell do you know that?”, Vira snapped at you.

“I don’t have time to explain”, you quickly looked back at all the syringes, “we need as many green, purple, and yellow ones as we can find”, they all looked at you confused for a second, “just please help me, I can get you guys out of here”, they all nodded and grabbed as many as they could. You stood watch by the door, gun raised. It wasn’t until Miranda nudged your shoulder that you turned around. You quickly noticed them all carrying much as they could.

“See that red truck over there?”, you pointed at it, they all nodded, “Go to it and get in”, Miranda and Vira bolted toward the truck while Jason stayed.

“Why aren’t you going?”

“You need someone to watch your back”, you blinked at him for a second. Before just rolling your eyes and running toward the truck he followed. You got into the driver's seat quickly noticing the boy, Jason was in the passenger seat. Noticing the other two in the back seat. You quickly started the truck when bullets started to fly. You had to make the decision quick. You gritted your teeth.

“Sorry Leon”, you said quietly before speeding off. 

It had been about an hour since Leon and Maria had seen Franks break down, he was still mumbling to himself. Maria sat next to him still trying to calm him down. Leon stared at it all, numb to what Maria had told him. You really weren’t coming back. Truth be told he really did like you but he didn’t know why. He just wanted you to be ok..hell he wanted everyone to be ok.

“Frank look at me”, Maria whispered to him, Frank looked up at her still sobbing.

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt her”, he whimpered out, “I just wanted to protect her”

“Frank”, suddenly Frank grabbed her arm causing her to tense up, Leon looked back.

“M-Maria i’m sorry I hurt you, I just wanted her and I-I”, Maria took her arm away from his grip, “please forgive me”

“I don’t think i’ll ever be able to forgive you”, she sighed, “What we had wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t even really love, I know you feel bad and I know you can do better but i’ve given you enough chances”, she got up slowly, “you hurt people, you hurt (Y/N), y-you hurt me”, Frank just stared at her.

“You killed someone and now for all I know you could have killed (Y/N)”, she stood up, “And you guilted me into staying with you because of this child that I have no regrets having, telling me it’ll never truly grow up normal because his biological father is a deadbeat when in reality you’d be more likely to be a deadbeat”, He quickly got up and stared at her. He was about to say something before he was interrupted.

 _"Yelver what the fuck! you told us she wasn’t armed!"_ The voice came from Frank’s bulky communicator in his pocket.

“What’s happening?”

_“Oh the fact two of my men were shot and most of the supplies and other subjects are gone!”_

Leon couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

“Oh I didn’t know, is there anything I can do?”

_“Yeah tell us where the fuck she thinks shes heading”_

Leon and Maria both looked at him. Maria had a more pleading look while Leon praticialy looked like he had poison spewing from his eyes

“S-she’s heading towards”, Frank gulped looking at the two of them, “S-she’s heading towards the mountains, there's a lake house up there”, Maria smiled at him while Leon let out a quiet sigh. They would be going far far from where you were heading.

_“Thank you we’ll go retrieve her”_

_“Good luck with that”,_ Everyone looked at the communicator in Frank’s hand, that was your voice. 

_“What the hell, how’d you get a communicator?!”_

_“You need better men”,_ you laughed, “ _Way too easy to steal shit from”_

_“You bitch oh when we get you..”_

_“I’d like to see you try”._ the transmission cut off. Leon just stared at it, you were safe well for now. 

You let out a sigh before looking at the road, they all watched as you threw the communicator out the window. 

“So where are we heading anyways?”, Vira asked from the back seat.

“My parents”, you said bluntly.

“Will they be able to track us?”, Miranda asked you with concern.

“Hopefully not, it’s pretty secluded”, you were still focusing on the road, “we should be there in about hmmm 6 hours”

“6 hours!, what the hell are we going to do for 6 hours?!”, Vira pouted

“Whatever you do on long car trips”, you told her 

The first few hours went by fast but by the fourth hour you were exhausted. Vira and Miranda were asleep in the back seat, snuggling next to each other. Jason looked at a map to where exactly they were heading, he did notice how exhausted you were.

“I can drive for awhile if you want”, he offered 

“Thanks but I-”, you looked at the time, there were only two hours left, “Fine, just for an hour”, you huffed before pulling over and getting out. You both looked at each other for a second as you went to the passenger side. You noticed a hat resting snuggly on the floor, it was indeed a little dirty, “Just an hour”, you reminded him before placing the down over your face. 

Your dreams weren’t exactly the most pleasant, most of it was just a gargled bunch of words being strung together. None of them made sense really, until just a single word

_Help!_

You heard it ring through your ears before slowly opening your eyes, you were in that damn ugly sterile room again. You looked around confused for a second, you tried saying something but nothing came out.

_Monster_

You noticed a metallic smell coming from the room before feeling something tap on your leg, you looked down to notice a decaying body. It had red long hair, rings, bracelets, and a headband. You recognized who it was. You felt fingers grab your throat. You saw the lights dim slightly. 

“We need to go now”, a voice from behind you said

“S-she’s dead”, you said almost against your will. You were pulled back onto your back. You saw a face you would gladly wish to never see again, Esker.

“Be quiet little bird, no ones going to hurt you”, you noticed you were strapped to a table, “it’s just a monthly check up”, you felt a brief grimace of pain in your face, looking up seeing Leon, you tried reaching for him but he quickly backed away. He had a certain fear in his eyes.

 _You’re a monster_

He quickly disappeared into the darkness, leaving you all alone. 

“You know what, I'll just say it here and now for the world to hear”,You looked behind you “ I like you Leon Kennedy” 

“I like you too”

Something immediately didn’t feel right, you noticed your eyes when talking to Leon well past you was, they looked hollow. You weren’t also in Leon’s lap like you had been. Just on the opposite end of the table. You leaned in over to him placing a hand lightly on his cheek. Leon smiled before pressing his lips against yours. You saw as the finger nails tore into his skin. You saw as Leon looked in horror about to get up. Too late. A thin line went across his throat, blood pouring from it. You looked away and a pair of sharp nails dug into your cheek. It was you or what you thought was you.

_You deserved to stay down there_

“N-no I didn’t”, you stuttered trying to back away, she still dug her nails into your cheek.

_They made you a weapon, one to use for their own twisted needs….You aren’t human anymore._

“I’m not a weapon”, You felt your knees buckling.

_True...you weren’t specifically made to be a weapon..just a plaything._

She walked closer

_You still hear their screams don’t you_

You heard a million screams all at once causing you to fall on your knees and cover your ears.

_They still haunt you..She still haunts you_

You looked up seeing the decaying body from earlier, Brenda.

_Such a shame she had to die because of you. He wouldn’t have even killed her if it wasn’t for you._

“Stop it”, you murmured

_Monster_

“Stop it!”, you screamed

Your eyes opened immediately and you were breathing heavily. You took the cap off your head noticing Jason still driving, you read the time, 8:30.

“I told you just one hour”, you mumbled sleepily, getting up and stretching, “I can take it from here”

“I got it”, he said focusing on the road, “besides you saved us it's the least I could do”. You looked at the backseat noticing the two girls still sleeping.

“How long have you guys uhh?”, you tried asking him

“Well we were all grouped together after being chosen by Esker”, he looked over at you, “how’d you get out?”

“Oh well a umm a guy came to get me, kind of by accident”, you didn’t really know how to explain it, “his name is Leon”, your eyes quickly turned sad and he noticed.

“Is he still alive?”, he asked you reluctantly

“Oh no he’s fine”, you paused for a second, “I just don’t know if i’ll ever see him again”

“I’m sure you two can meet up somehow”, he reassured you. You just looked out the window noticing the familiar scenery, every once in a while giving Jason directions on where to head. Your stomach turned as you got closer. He could tell your nervousness was getting to you. You heard a yawn from the backseat as Vira sat up gently not wanting to wake the other girl. 

“We’re here already?”, she yawned, Jason laughed.

“You two pratically slept the whole way”, she quickly noticed him driving and not you. She didn’t have long to think about as Miranda got up breathing heavily and sniffling, Vira quickly went to comfort her.

“H-hey it's ok”, she said petting her head, “they can’t hurt you”, the other cried into her shoulder. You went back to focusing on the scenery knowing how bad an unsettling dream could be. The truck slowly approached the house and your heart began to race.

“So this is the place?”, Jason said, “it looks-”, he didn’t even get to finish his sentence as you ran inside.

“Mom?!”, you looked around, “dad?!”, you heard nervous footsteps around the corner. Seeing your mother with tears in her eyes.

“(Y/N)”, she said happily but also so sad. You watched as she sprinted at you nearly tackling you to the ground. She kissed you and hugged you tightly while you laughed. The gang of misfits came running in making your mom jump.

“H-hey it’s ok they umm well, is the basement currently available?”

“Y-yes it is”, she looked at you.

“Would it be ok if my new friends spent the night?”, you smiled at her. 

“I-I guess that's ok”, she said with a small laugh.

“Also what's for dinner because i’m starving”

Leon laid on the bed for what felt like an eternity, he clicked through the channels and sighed. He read the alarm clock, 9:00. Maybe he could give a small call just to see if you made it ok. He was about to get up when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Claire and a sad Sherry.

“We need to talk”, she said.

After explaining herself and pacing outside Leon sighed once again. Claire looked at him.

“Just leave us and go find your brother”, he said to her. Claire looked at him shocked but nodded at him. She bent down to Sherry, who looked as though she was about to cry.

“Listen I’m going to leave you, but Leon will take good care of you I promise, here”, she took off her jacket and handed it to Sherry, “For good luck”, Sherry put it on before hugging Claire.

“I’m sure we’ll see eachother again I promise”, she patted the girl on the back. Leon just wished he could have given you a hug goodbye. They watched as Claire found an abandoned motorcycle and sped off, Leon held Sherry’s hand. 

“Let's get you inside”, he said to her, pulling her inside. She quickly noticed you weren’t there.

“W-wheres (Y/N)?”, she sniffed. Leon flinched at the question.

“She uhh left” he said sadly.

“D-did she give you anything?”, she asked him with tears in her eyes. Leon looked down at the slip of paper. 

“Don’t know if you’d call this a gift exactly”, he admitted

“What's this?”Sherry said, pulling out a letter and necklace from under the pillow. Leon quickly ran over to her and gently took them from her hands. He looked at the letter first.

_Hey Leon_

_I know if you're reading this you're probably wondering where I am right now and well… I don’t know either, maybe I never left who knows but I guess if I am gone then I just wanted to thank you for everything, for saving me and well I don’t know what we had but I definitely will miss it. You were kind to me which I hadn’t had in awhile. I’m sorry you got dragged into my mess, you didn’t deserve that anyways back to the point. I feel bad for not giving you anything so i’ll give you this..really the only thing I was able to keep on me, so here it’s a necklace my mom got me for my birthday when I was little...you don’t care sorry anyways I’ll give it to you so you better not lose it or I will murder you. Anyways it’s been Leon I’m sorry I don’t know your middle name Kennedy._

_Sincerely (Y/N)_

He smiled before staring at the necklace noticing two initials carved into it, your initials. He quickly moved over to Sherry, “I’m going to make a call, are you going to be ok?”he asked, reaching down to her level. She simply nodded at him before she changed the channel to some late night cartoons.

You practically devoured your Mac and Cheese, having about seven bowl worths of it. Everyone looked at you smiling after every bite. Your mom is still in shock that you were actually there in front of her. You heard the door open, hearing a groan and the sound of shoes being kicked. Soon walked in your father who didn’t seem to notice you were there.

“Hi honey”, he said kissing your mother's cheek, “Hi (Y/N)”, he was about to walk towards the living room when he finally noticed you, “(Y/N)?”, you noticed how choked up he was.

“Hi dad”, you said it breathlessly before he came and lifted you up spinning you in the air, you let out a tiny giggle, “My little girl”, he nuzzled your nose lightly. Everyone just stared at what was happening.

“Dad, I'm 23”, you huffed as he placed you down. Suddenly the phone rings and you're filled with giddy joy at who might be calling, your father got to the phone first.

“Hello, who is this?”, you tried to grab the phone out of his hands, “How do you know (Y/N)?”, he snapped, you managed to get the phone out of his hands.

“Leon?”, you felt your heart beat fast.

“I’m guessing you made it home safe and sound then”, your heart skipped a beat.

“I’m guessing you're still stuck at a gross motel”, you teased, “and to believe I fell in love with you there”, you huffed, your mom and dad looked at you with shock in their eyes. 

“Oh so you're using the L word now?”

“Well I can technically say two L words”, you giggled, Leon cracked a smile.

“I sure heard a lot of L words when we-”, you were going to let him finish but quickly realized your father was still next to you.

“When we slept naked next to each”, you blurted out trying to make it sound better, it really didn’t. Your cheeks flushed red. Looking over to your father. who had a look of disbelief on their face. 

“Then what would you call what we did in the shower?”, your father heard that and his face went immediately red. 

“My dad is right next to me”, you whispered, “I think he’d really appreciate it if you would stop talking right now”, you laughed nervously. Looking at everyone, “Anyways ummm how have you been doing?”

“Good I guess”, he said very strangely where you could tell something was off about him. 

“Is something wrong?”, you asked him sweetly and curiously.

“Well it’s just that”, he paused for a second, “Claire left a little bit ago”, so two people left him today, that hurt a bit, no it hurt a lot.

“I’m sorry, is Sherry ok?”

“She’s getting better I think”, He fiddled with the necklace in his hands. 

“I’m sorry I left”, you shifted a bit, “I just, I”

“I get it, I just wish you could have told me I guess”, he admitted 

“You probably would have asked me several questions, I also had to get there quickly or I guess Frank just wanted his money quicker”, you laughed.

“It’s Scott by the way”, Leon just kind of blurted out.

“What?”, you were confused.

“My middle name is Scott”, you realized what he meant.

“Y-you found my letter”, you stuttered it out, “I wasn’t kidding about losing it by the way I will murder you”

“Ok I won’t lose it, though it would be nice to see you again”

“Yeah that would be nice”, you smiled at the ground for a second, “you do still owe me a breakfast”

“Ok then how about when this is all over we could meet up possibly”, his voice trailed off slightly.

“I’d like that”, you smiled again, “You better get me a nice breakfast”

“I will I promise”, he sighed, “I should probably get back to Sherry now”

“Well it was nice hearing your voice again but I guess this is goodbye”

“Bye”, you could tell he didn't want to hang up but he did have a little girl to look after. You let out a sigh turning your head towards everyone. The three misfits were eating their mac and cheese awkwardly, your mothers cheeks as red as your fathers.

“W-will I be getting grandchildren anytime soon?”, she jokingly asked

“Mom!”, you shouted embarrassed as she laughed

Leon stirred in his sleep rolling onto his side, his eyes shot open, he noticed the sweat all over his body. He looked at the alarm clock, 3 AM. He focused on the ceiling for a second. He looked towards the door.

**_Don’t do it_ **

He thought to himself and turned over to face Sherry. She was fast asleep. He sighed trying to keep his body still, he quickly stood up however looking at Sherry, he didn’t want to leave the girl even if it was for a short minute, however he took a quarter from the roll. He unlocked the door quietly making sure not to wake Sherry, he walked outside and locked the door behind him. He made his way towards the payphone.

You woke up with a start, sweat droplets on your forehead. You sighed before snuggling the blanket closer to your shoulders. You kept rolling over trying to get a comfy position. At least your bed was much cozier than the one at the motel. You were about to doze when the phone rang. Luckily your family had a landline so you could also take some calls. You instinctively grabbed the phone and answered it. 

“Hello?”, you sleepily mumbled but your voice was still shaken. 

“Hey”, you immediately recognized it as Leon. 

“Leon it’s 3 in the morning”, you grumbled, “shouldn’t you be sleeping”, your voice still had a certain shakenness to it.

“Is something wrong?”, he asked you slightly concerned, you sighed.

“It was just a bad dream”, you said to him. 

“What was it about, if you don’t mind me asking”, you hesitated for a second.

“Well I was back in the room, and I uhh”, your voice was shaking, you gulped, “got _bred_ with”, your voice broke at that moment. You felt the gentle tears fall from your eyes. 

“Hey I won’t let them get you again”, he tried to reassure you as he could tell you were crying at this point.

“Promise?”, you didn’t know why you said it but you did through a bunch of tears.

“Yeah, I do”, he smiled sadly.

“I wish I could see you again”, you mumbled sleepily, the tears falling into your pillow.

“Me too”, he admitted, “Anything I can do to help?”, you looked confused for a second.

“Why?”, you genuinely wanted to know why.

“Well you helped me, so it’s only fair I help you right?”

“I don’t think i’ll be able to hear your heartbeat over the phone”, you laughed slightly

“Well when I was young my mom would sing me a lullaby”, you rolled his eyes at him.

“Doesn’t every mom sing lullabies?”, you joked 

“Well you haven’t heard the Kennedy way”

“Well its worth a shot”, you giggled, “let me hear it”

He certainly tried to hum twinkle twinkle little star with the correct notes and in the right key, though it wasn’t great it definitely made you feel better, you let out a yawn.

“I’m more surprised that actually worked, are you Kennedy’s sirens or something”, you joked at him rolling over.

“Maybe we are who knows”, he smiled

“Well I think you should get some sleep, night Leon”

“Night, see you soon”, he said before he hung up

If only Leon was good at keeping promises.

  
  



	10. A New opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’d rather be a weapon than a monster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH
> 
> hi guys school sucks I hate it, life sucks, and I'm just been feeling bleh lately. I wanted this chapter out earlier but life happened.
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> also fixed up some old chapters just a tad with some timeline mistakes.

Leon was immediately awakened by a loud knocking. He got up slowly still tired. He got dressed and put himself together slightly. He opened the door.

“Good morning”, he mumbled before he was restrained against the wall. Sherry woke up and screamed before another man went to get her, “Don’t hurt her!”, Leon yelled as the man grabbed her.

“Targets secured”, one of the men said, pulling Leon outside. Sherry was dragged outside as well.

“What the hell is going on?”, Maria shouted, “you can’t just take them, you still have a day before the city blows!” 

“Executive orders ma'am, please stand back”, She was being held back by another man. Leon and Sherry were quickly separated into separate vehicles.

“Sherry!”, Leon shouted before the doors closed on him. 

  
  


Leon was thrown into a room, he had no clue what was happening or where he was. 

“We have the authority to do what we please with you, you and that girl”, he heard a voice say to him, “so please don’t start a scene”, he was clearly talking about Sherry.

“Just leave her out of this she’s innocent”

“Yeah an innocent person that just so happens to be carrying the G antibody”, Leon gulped for a second, “don't worry we’re taking very good care of her”, Leon looked down for a second. 

“The bottom line is that you have the experience we’re looking for”, Leon continued to look down, “so if you want this to end peacefully you really only have one choice, work for us”

Leon’s heart raced for a second not sure what to do. He thought about Sherry and everything she must be going through, he then thought about you and how he would explain this. Would they come after you as well? He clenched his jaw.

“Can I make a call real quick?”

  
  


You hummed joyfully eating your eggs. The three you rescued were still there as well devouring the eggs. You had a dumb smile on your face. Your dad gave you a big pancake with a smiley face.

“You do know I’m not a little girl anymore, right dad?”, he laughed.

“You’ll always be my little girl”, he said, giving you a kiss on the cheek. You gave him a small. You heard the phone ring and immediately went to answer it.

“Leon!”, you said excitedly, however it wasn’t Leon on the other end.

“Whatever is said you will not repeat under any circumstances understood”, the voice was firm and rich with authority.

“Y-yes”, you gulped very compliantly.

“Good, you may speak with Mr Kennedy now”, you heard him hand the phone to someone.

“Hey”, Leon said, his voice having a sense of worry in it. 

“Hi”, you said it quietly, almost barely auditable. You heard him sigh knowing he was anxious.

“I don’t know how to say this”, he squirmed a bit, “but I think we’re going to have to make a rain check on us seeing each other”, your heart sank.

“And why’s that?”, you sounded maybe a bit too angry and frustrated. 

“Well the easiest way to say it is I’ve been sorta hired as an agent for the government”, your hands shook for a moment.

“W-why?”, you just sounded confused, worried and scared. You heard Leon breath in.

“To protect Sherry and well”, he pulled the phone closer to his ear looking around slightly, “I also threw them off your trail”, you felt your knees about to buckle. 

“Why the fuck would you do that?”, you were about to cry now, “why can’t you just worry about yourself”, you sniffled.

“I could say the same for you”, he frowned, “well maybe except when you left the motel”, he said it bitterly.

“You're still upset about that aren’t you”, you said angrily, “I’m sorry that I don’t have much time left to live and do other things”, you practically screamed it. Leon’s eyes went wide at what you just said.

“W-what?”, he said he was worried and upset. You realized what you just said.

“F-Forget what I just said”, you stuttered tears flowing down your face, “just go be a government agent or whatever” 

“W-why didn’t you tell me?”, he gripped the phone tighter.

“Because I don’t want you worrying about me”, you closed your eyes tight, not wanting to know his reaction, even though you couldn’t even see him.

“(Y/N)”

“I’m not the type of person to worry about”, you mumbled sadly, “after everything I’ve been through and you’d probably stay up all night worrying about me, I already do that myself”

“I’ll make those bastards pay”, he shook his fists, “for your sake and everyone else they hurt”, you gave a sad smile.

“You better”, you laughed slightly, “still got my necklace?”

“Yeah”, he said, pulling it out of his jacket.

“Good you better not lose it, I will murder you”

“But maybe I’ll be able to see you again”, he joked.

“I think my mom would be upset if I did”, you teased, “she does want grandchildren after all”, you heard like a cough then a laugh from Leon.

“Well I think my time is up”, Leon said sadly, “stay safe”

“I will, hope we can see eachother again”

“Yeah bye”, you said and just like that it was over, you felt hollow and numb, not sure to be sad or happy. You turned around seeing many shocked faces, especially your parents. Your father was gripping your mother's shoulder. Your mother was covering her mouth.

“W-what do you mean, you don't have much longer to live?”, she looked heartbroken. You felt your breathing rag a bit not sure how to explain things. 

“Mom, dad”, you looked at the two of them, “we need to talk”

  
  


You tried explaining everything the best you could, what happened to you, umbrella and the breeding program and what Leon did for you. The last thing to explain was the virus. Your parents were in disbelief in what was happening and what happened to you.

“I know that it's hard to understand”, you put a hand over your heart, “But the last t-thing is”, you were getting emotional now, you took a deep breath, “I have a umm a virus in my blood, it's slowly killing me”, you let the tiny sob out as your mom and dad quickly rushed over and hugged you. They tried to soothe you, it did work a little but you couldn’t deny there were things you were scared about. 

“I don't know how much longer I have”, you sobbed, “or what else it's doing to my body”, you just closed your eyes, “but I know people will always be after me, I’ll always have a target on my back”, you looked at the two of them, “I think I can’t stay long, but we’ll just have to wait and see”

  
  
  


_ 1 year later  _

You laid down on the patch of grass, gently listening to the wind blow. Hearing so much coos and baby babble next to you, you smiled and turned to the tiny human next to you, “How’s my little Ry guy doing huh”, you said pinching his cheeks.

“Technically he’s  _ my _ Ry guy”, Maria patted his head next to you, “also his name is Ryan you can just call him that”, she laughed.

“Didn’t you have a childhood nickname growing up?”, you joked at her .

“Technically Maria is a nickname”

“Oh right Mariana”, you said, sticking your tongue out at her. She laughed then looked down.

“Have you found anyone yet?”, You sighed and looked away from her.

“(Y/N)”, She placed a hand on your shoulder, “you still miss him don’t you?”, you turned your head to face her.

“I can't find anyone like him”, you sighed, “I don’t know if i’ll ever find someone like him, we had something that I can’t find anywhere else”

“Maybe it's time to move on”, she said it looking down at the grass.

“You never moved on”, you said bitterly, Maria flinched.

“Frank is different now, he’s not the same person”, she gave you a sad look, “I know he hurt you and I can’t tell you what to do”, she squeezed your shoulder tighter, “but could you give him a chance at some point?”, you looked at her with a hurt expression.

“I just need some more time”, you sighed, “I’m sorry”, she nodded at you. You stood up about to go inside the house, “how about some lemonade?”

“I think i’d like that”, Maria smiled. You walked back towards the house but as you approached the front lawn you quickly noticed a vehicle. You turned your back against the house. Of all days it just had to be today. You got a quick glance at what the trucks looked like. They didn’t seem to be anyone or people like Umbrella. You turned around and met the gaze of a woman behind you.

“Your hard one to track”, she said with a smirk, “Can’t believe it took us seven months when you were here of all places”, she pointed a gun at you, “Come quietly and no one gets hurt”, you glared at her.

“How did you-”

“FInd you, well we never did track your call with Mr Kennedy”, she sighed, “but your little friends sure did”, friends?, shit she meant them.

“What did you do to them?”, You hissed at her. 

“Relax they are fine and contained”

“Contained?”, You asked her tilting your head to the side.

“Yes while the virus hasn’t shown any signs of being contagious or transferable, we are taking caution”, while you were glad they were taking action about it the idea of being locked up didn’t exactly make you feel better. 

“And how do you know I have the virus?”, you asked slightly cocky.

“Well from reports we were able to gather from the NEST, your friends telling us and”, she gave a devilish smirk, “your right salivary gland is slightly more puffy”, You got slightly embarrassed and put a hand to your gland. Soon Maria got suspicious and waltzed over to where you were heading with Ryan in her arms. You weren’t far and when she saw the women and you, you having a gun pointed at you. She screamed and her motherly instincts kicked in causing her to try and shield her son away from harm.

“I don’t want to hurt you so just please”, she lowered her gun and offered you her hand, “come with me”

You looked back at Maria who was shaking her head vehemently, you looked back a t the woman with a sigh.

“I take it you're not with Umbrella or anybody associated with them”, you said looking at her.

“No, just the government”, she said bluntly, “I just want to make an offer”

“What kind of offer?”, you shifted a bit.

“I get the feeling you’ll like it, now if you would come with me”, she tried to grab your arm. 

“I won’t go until you explain”, you crossed your arms.

“That's only fair”, she raised her hands, “Now let me-”

“My parents have to be here as well”, you said tapping your foot, “Just so they also know whats happening”, she looked at you biting your lip. 

“A-are you sure that is wise?”

“They didn’t know where their daughter was for 4 months thinking they would never see her again”, you looked to the side for a second, “I try and not keep things from them”, she sighed and nodded.

“Fine i’ll agree to your terms”

“Good because we have a good two hours before they come home”, you smirked at her. She wasn’t the happiest but she agreed to your terms.

“Fine I guess we’re waiting then”, she growled.

You definitely got some stuff out of her that being she was in a very hidden branch of the government. Though it was mostly just you, Maria and her son then the woman watching TV. Your parents came home and well they were shocked seeing military like vehicles in the driveway, even more so when they found a random woman in their house drinking tea. Your parents were very antagonistic towards her.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house?”, your father demanded an answer. 

“I am simply here to retrieve your daughter nothing”, she stated, you looked at her.

“Retrieve?”, you asked her, “that wasn’t part of our deal”

“I’m afraid no matter what your choice is you’re coming with me”, you glared at her. 

“That wasn’t the fucking deal”, you gritted your teeth.

“Anyways let me explain”, she stood up, “my name is Harriette Esker”, your eyes went wide at the name immediately. 

“E-Esker?”, you stampered out.

“I’m his daughter”, she sighed, “I'm sorry for all the troubles he has caused you, I truly am sorry”, you just avoided her gaze for a second, “your daughter as you may know has a virus inside her”, she stood up.

“If this virus is not contained it could lead to disastrous consequences”

“I have ways of keeping it suppressed”, you said bluntly, “I got certain supplies”

“True but I doubt those will last you much longer, those also aren’t going to suppress it much longer”, you met her gaze, “Any more exposure could lead to a possible….mutation”, you went pale.

“W-what does that mean?”, your mother asked, “(Y/N)?”, she noticed your pale complexion. 

“How long do I have?’, you asked her slightly desperately. 

“Without my help possibly two weeks”, you clenched your fists, “I’m here to make a deal, you give me your daughter, well you will no matter what, i’ll make sure that virus is completely suppressed”, you listened, “she’ll also be a part of our new training program, to form a team of individuals like her, for military purposes or any other purposes we may need her for”

“No way in hell is she going to-”

“Dad please”, you looked over to him, “just let me hear her out”

“She would most likely be apart of the united states strategic command in our anti umbrella division, one made to stop and investigate any relations to BOW’s”

“BOW’s?”, Maria asked 

“Bio organic weapons”, you sighed.

“So you do know what they’re called”, she looked at you curiously, “from our records you called them creatures”

“I just prefer not not to call them that”, you admitted, “he always called them that, and I hated it”

“Understandable”, she sighed, “it's what we like to call them, again i’m sorry”

“So what would this new program entail?”, you asked her.

“You would be nursed back to your natural health well as healthy as you could be”, she paused, “you would also have training like I said before, training to stop BOW related incidents”, she looked at you, “I must tell if we do suppress the virus you will have to..relieve any injuries you faced in the past”, you thought about all the scars and bruises they gave you, birkins scratch mark, and Frank shooting you, you’d have to go through all that again. 

“And why’s that?”, you asked her with some worry. 

“The beta virus in your system isn’t like the G virus, it's a failure and technically shares no relation to the G virus specifically, my father made it to spite William proving he could do it better basically making it from scratch using findings from William’s research, shame it never got him anywhere”

“Is it really a shame though?”, you questioned her, “he kidnapped innocent people and tortured them”

“You act as though it was just him that kidnapped people, most of the NEST was doing it” 

“What if I don’t want to go with you, what happens then?”

“Well you still come with me but we put you in the witness protection program..under surveillance”, that didn’t sound much better, then you remembered Leon.

“Would I interact with any agents by chance?”, she looked at you confused.

“Depending on what we need you for then yes I guess so…”, Maria had been told of what became of Leon, she’d known you long enough to know what you were thinking.

“Don’t do it for him”, she blurted out, “please just don’t do it at all”

“I can’t tell you much more here”,Harriette Walked towards you, “i’m afraid you’ll have to make your choice here”.

“You barely even gave me time”, you were slightly scared.

“I could give you one more day but one more day means one day closer to a mutation”, that thought was troubling, while you didn’t know what mutation would entail, if it was anything like what happened to Wiliam then..a shiver ran down your spine. 

“So what will it be my program or witness protection?”, you stood up and looked at her confident in your choice.

  
  


Maria placed Ryan in a spare crib your parents had set up before quickly running outside towards you. 

“(Y/N) wait!”, you turned to face her, you noted the panicked look in her eyes, “Please don’t do this”, you sighed.

“I have to, it's the only way, I also would rather do something then just be watched constantly”

“But the way she described it”, she shuffled slightly, “your just going to be something they use”

“You don’t know that”, it seemed you two had differing opinions, “besides maybe I can see him again”

“But what if you don’t then what?”

“Then I continue my job”, you turned back toward the vehicle, she swiftly grabbed your wrist.

“I can’t lose you again!”, she cried out to you, “please just wait”, you understood where she was coming from.

“Your not losing me”, you faced her again, “I can still contact you and everyone else”, you took her hands, “everything will be ok, you just have to trust me”

“Yeah I guess”, you noticed pain in her voice, “just don’t get yourself killed”

“That’s what you're really worried about isn’t”, she gave a small nod, you removed your hands from hers and placed a hand on her shoulder,”I’m one tough cookie and I won’t go dying on you or anyone else”. It finally hit you, you were actually doing this, “You gotta take care of R-Ryan and Frank, you have a family now”, your voice broke.

“If you don’t want to go then why?”, you saw small tears in her eyes, “why do this?”

“Because they can fix me”, your heart felt heavy.

“They’ll fix you no matter what, why are you doing this?”, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Because I fucking miss him ok”, she looked at you startled, “Everyday since I left him i’ve been empty, I try to ignore it but I can’t anymore”, she saw that one tear leave your eye, “the person you loved never left, he changed himself for you, grew to love you”, she heard the bitterness in your voice, “I only knew him for a day technically, I caused him so much pain from myself and the people around me, all I gave him was a necklace and a number he only got to call a few times”

“(Y/N)”, she looked at you in shock and disbelief, “i’m sorry”

“You don’t get to be sorry for me”, that was always her least favorite thing you always said, “your not a monster”

“And neither are you!”, she grabbed your hand, “you’re human!”

“Humans don’t just magically heal, humans are not stupidly resilient and durable”, you turned back towards the vehicle, “i’d rather be a weapon than a monster”

“Aren’t they the same thing in a way”, she didn’t know what to say.

“I guess it depends on how you view it”, you sighed, “if i’m a weapon i’ll at least be of use”

  
  


\---

The first month felt like an eternity, it was just getting different substances into your body. Wake up, get injected, wait awhile, get injected again, then go to sleep. Everything was fine the first few days until the sensations came in. All the scars and pain came rushing back leading to many sleepless nights. Everything was fine until those tiny little scars appeared on your wrists. That was something you definitely wanted to forget. They finally let you invite someone to see you, while you’d love to have your parents come and see you, seeing you in this state probably wasn’t the best idea, so you chose Maria. Maria was happy to see you until she actually saw you. The bags under your eyes, pale skin, and pained expression. 

“Are you ok?”, she asked you sincerely worried about you.

“Unless you call reliving painful experiences and not sleeping as ok then yes i’m great fantastic”, she grumbled at her, “i’m glad your here”, you gave her a sad smile. You two connected after a month and well Ryan was doing fine, Maria frequently saw your parents to check on them. Pretty soon Hariette walked in and you saddened slightly.

“Time for your last injection”, she sighed, “i’m going to honest with you this one might be the most painful”

“And why is that?”, you let out a deep sigh.

“Unlike after each injection you feel pain from one single wound”, she gulped, “You’ll feel the pain of all them at once”, you winced at just thinking about it, you looked at Maria.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, it can be..intense”, you warned her.

“Do you want me to come?”

“It might make me feel better I guess”, she squeezed your hand lightly. You let out a breath and followed Hariete. You saw the syringe and gulped seeing how big it was.

“Will the pain take a minute to kick in?”, you asked sheepishly 

“No it will be instant”, Hariete said bluntly, “just try and relax the best you can”, she was trying her best to be reassuring but you still felt anxiety. She found a vein in your arm and carefully placed the needle in, you flinched like always. You took a deep breath in, “ready?”

“Ready”, you said in a shaky breath, staring at Maria through the window. She had a nervous look on her face.Hariettelet out a sigh before she injected the serum into your body. At first nothing you felt fine, then your heart rate picked up. First were your wrists feeling that sensation was fine, then came the bruises and scars you received from the guards that one night. You tried to keep the scream deep inside your chest but you just couldn’t. Your screams of pain resonated throughout the room. Maria watched in horror as you screamed with hot flaming tears. She watched closely from the window, her face pale. Hariette kept a blank face as she watched you arch up your back from the pain. The pain stopped for a moment letting you breathe well attempted to as it proved difficult from your crying. 

“There should only be two more sensations”, Harriette walked over to yo, her boots the only noise besides her voice. You quickly realized which last two sensations she was talking about. You sucked in a breath as you felt the sensations coming. You hoped it would be all three at once, but as you felt one single slash against your stomach, making you grunt out in pain. The next slash came across your stomach, you closed your eyes tightly. The last slash happened making you yelp and cry out in pain. A quick sharp pain came through your shoulder, you yelped before sinking into the bed. Your vision went blurry and everything distorted. You heard someone call your name but you felt so weak. You eventually shut your eyes and passed out.

_ Leon i’m sorry  _

_ I’m so sorry  _

You woke up with a start, being slightly startled. Your breathing was quick, you were practically hyperventilating.Harietterushed over making sure you were fine, well as fine as you could be.

“W-where is-”, you were slightly delirious.

“I sent her home”, Hariette gave a nervous look, “you’ve been out for a week”

“A w-week?”, you felt your heart beat strangely for a second.

“Yes everything is fine”, she looked back at the files on the nightstand, “Just get some rest”, you nodded and slowly went back to sleep. She let out a sigh but looked over at the door. Jason walked in hands behind his back.

“Is she ready?”, he asked her, Hariette stood up.

“Based on our tests she should be up again in about 3 hours”, she looked back down at the file, “her wounds healed once again, and she appears to already have a strong bond with someone”

“Bond?”, he asked her confused.

“A close relationship to another individual”, she sighed, “you should know this as Vira and Miranda have formed a bond, (Y/N) is a special one in this case”

“How so?”

“She has formed a bond with someone without the virus, it shouldn’t be possible”,Harriette Pulled a picture out of the file. She looked at it and sighed. 

“So who is this person?”, Jason asked her, “some one night stand or something else”

“That's complicated, he saved her from the breeding program”, she turned the picture over, “this is agent Leon kennedy”, he got closer and stared at the picture, “I’m going to need you to do something for me, make sure under any circumstances they don’t meet or have any contact”

“Why?”, Jason stepped backwards.

“Because it will throw off everything that me and you are trying to accomplish”

\---

You followed Harriette into a room seeing three people standing inside, “(Y/N)!”, Miranda quickly ran up to you and hugged you. You stood confused for several moments until Jason and Vira turned around. 

“These are your new teammates”, Harriette said, “You will all begin training tomorrow”, you looked at her confused.

“Training?”, you asked her.

“Yes before I can make sure you all are good candidates you will all need to go through training, get to know each other first, well more importantly (Y/N)”

“What will this training entail?”, you were slightly suspicious.

“Everything from combat training to stealth”, she paused for a second, “I will also gauge what you are all specifically good at”

That was your life for the next few years, training just training. Gun training, knife training, even medical training. You all quickly realized your strong suits. Miranda was very good at medical things, Vira was the best at combat training, Jason was a master strategist, and you were practically the stealth queen. The training lasted a good 5 years before the tea was officially assembled. They even had a whole ceremony for it. You saw many agents, some who maybe weren’t even part of the branch you were in as it was moved from where it originally was. While similar to Anti Umbrella and pursuit team, it was decided that a new branch within USSTRATCOM would be made. The Bio Organic Weapons recon team. Your team's job was to basically scout out potential BOW threats. You shifted slightly in your uniform, that you would probably never wear again. You breathed heavily as Hariette walked over to the podium.

“I’m glad to announce the official BOW Recon team, of course we plan on incorporating another team but for now this will be our alpha team”, you straightened, “We have Laurain “Miranda” Jacobs our medical specialist”, Miranda stepped forward, “Virana Monte our combat specialist”, Vira stepped forward, “Jason Reske our strategy specialist”, Jason stepped forward, “and lastly (Y/N) (L/N) our stealth specialist”, you stepped forward maybe a bit to quickly. All four of you stood straight. 

“The leader of this team will be Jason”, that was understandable since he was the strategist of the team, though you could feel Vira’s pride breaking apart at that since she wanted to be the leader. You hoped Leon was in that crowd but you doubted it, the last you heard was when he stopped  Javier Hidalgo, since then you haven’t heard anything. Wherever he was you hoped he was safe. 

\---

The mission was a simple one just a get in and get out kind of deal. The usual affair of Vira fending off any unwanted attention while you went and found any intel you possibly could. Miranda stayed back far enough so she wouldn't get hurt but could help you both out if necessary. Jason waited by the front checking in and also stepping in if absolutely necessary.

“(Y/N), have you got it yet?”, Jason asked you over the radio 

“Almost there are a lot of guards in the way”, you replied to him, “Vira is disposing of them as we speak”, you quietly approached the only one guard the door. You lightly tapped on his shoulder causing him to look at you in which you did a small wave before Vira was able to knock him out. 

“Just go in and get it”, she said, taking several breaths, “I'll watch your back”, you nodded before managing to get the door open. You quickly rushed at the computer. You hummed to yourself as you tried to hack into it. 

“Ooo Manford island”, you said looking through the files, “looks like a BOW breeding ground”, you winced slightly at saying that, you took the flashdrive from your pocket and placed it into the computer, “extracting the files now”, you said to Jason over the radio.

“Good, how long?”

“2 minutes”, you said watching the files appear one by one on the computer. You suddenly heard many gun shots.

“We got trouble”, Vira said, shooting her own gun, “I’ve lost contact with Miranda”, that wasn’t good. You noticed an air vent, you thought quickly before rushing over towards the door.

“Vira catch”, you said, tossing the drive from under the door it touched her foot and she picked it up.

“What are you doing?”she said, still trying to fend them off. 

“Going to get Miranda”, you said through the door, “just get the drive back to Jason”, You entered the vent and began to crawl. You listened closely for anything until you heard a voice.

“Target secured”

You looked down and noticed Miranda being manhandled by a bunch of reinforcements. You quietly removed a part of the vent, making you able to jump down. You waited for the right moment drawing your pistol. 

“Bringing her in now”, you saw a guard being very vulnerable, you aimed and shot sharply. He fell to the ground immediately as the other three looked down at him, “what the-”, you shot the other two before jumping down to Miranda.

“(Y/N)?”, she was dazed for a second before realizing you saved her, “(Y/N)!”, she hugged you.

“Let's get you out of here”, you said, grabbing her, you heard a tiny ticking noise. Shit. You pushed Miranda out of the way from you as you looked behind you. All you saw was a fiery inferno. 

Your eyes fluttered open at times seeing many eyes of horror. One of them almost screamed, you saw the white lights hurting your head. You saw many people hovering over you and you could barely make out their faces. 

“What the hell happened?”, you heard Harriette's voice sounding scared and angry.

“She got caught in an explosion and well”, Jason's voice was heard, “I think you can tell”, your eyes slowly landed on your arms, mangled skin laid before you trying desperately to go back together. You didn’t know what to do, scream or cry? Jason noticed.

“Hey don’t look”, Jason tore your head from staring at your arm, “just try and sleep, ok?”, you gave him a pained nod before closing your eyes. 

You opened your eyes, noticing all the IV’s in your body. You noticed your flesh looking disfigured almost burned. You saw Miranda sleeping in a chair. You tried saying her name but you just started coughing which woke Miranda up, she rushed over to your side. 

“Hey it's ok”, she rubbed your shoulder lightly which calmed you down slightly, but you still gave a very unpleasant look.

“What happened?”, you rasped out looking at her.

“Well you sorta got caught in an explosion”, she flinched slightly, “trying to protect me”

“Oh”, you wanted to say more but you felt so weak and pathetic.

“I’m”, she paused, “I’m sorry” 

“Hey better me then you right”, you gave a weak smile at her, “we know i’m the one whos quickest to regenerate”

“Yeah but you're not going to be able to go on missions for a while”, she quickly covered her mouth, she wasn’t supposed to tell you that. You had a feeling. You sighed looking at the ceiling. 

“We’ll just have to see what happens”

\---

You didn’t think you would half a year of time off. The first month you lounged around watching TV almost everyday, you didn’t care for it. You decided to fix your love life and start dating again. Of course you came to realize how messed up you really were, when you had a mission to focus on you were fine but without that your problem came into light. Flashbacks to shakes you name it. You had many boyfriends (a few girlfriends too). They all left you however which saddened you. You were about to give up but Maria encouraged you to keep trying. This last guy you dated was going to be the last straw, no more guys just you and yourself. Of course that's what you thought until something happened.

\----

Leon was running through the greenery, bullets flying through the air. Of course out of all helicopters the one that got shot down was his. He just kept running of course they also had guns and dodging bullets wasn’t the easiest. He noticed a house and just hoped no one was home. He banged on the door as the lightning cracked. A sharp pain went through his shoulder. He placed a hand to his shoulder seeing the red coating his fingers, “Shit”, Leon gritted through his teeth. He heard the door open and he couldn’t believe what he saw.

“(Y/N)?”, he said in surprise upon seeing you. You looked at him in shock too. 

“Leon?”, you noticed the bullets raining behind him, you managed to somehow pull him towards you and pushed him behind you. You pulled out both of your pistols and quickly started shooting. Leon was just looking around the house losing blood. He felt like he was going to pass out. You managed to lock the door quickly grabbing the first aid kit. This felt like a dream was this actually happening? You pulled him gently near the couch.

“This isn’t how I wanted to see you again”, you said pulling out bandages, you noticed Leon eyes closing, “Leon hey Leon stay with me!”Too late Leon felt himself passout, collapsing slightly into the couch. 

  
  
  
  



	11. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyo its been awhile but hey I decided to finally update this...welll its shorter cause I went through heavy writers block but here ya go <3

“Damnit!”, you pulled out tweezers just in case the bullet needed to be removed. To your surprise an exit wound was visible from the hole on the back of his jacket. “So I just need to bandage him up”, you said to yourself, “Oh god i’m going to have to bandage him!”, your cheeks blushed at the thought. You would have to undress him. You shoved all those thoughts to the side and took off his jacket, you placed it next to you. You hesitated for a moment, your hands shaking slightly. It finally hit you that Leon was actually here, all those years of waiting and giving up he was here. You took a breath in and slowly removed his shirt. The first thing you noticed was that he was built, like slightly more built when you last saw him. You noticed the faded scars and bruises. One scar particularly caught your eye. It was on his cheek and pressed your thumb against it slightly. You rubbed it lightly, Leon squirmed a tiny bit in response. You grabbed the bandages and fixed him up, much better than your work in the motel. You quickly realized that was almost 10 years ago. You really hadn’t seen him in almost 10 years, you looked back at Leon noticing the other bullet wound in his left shoulder. You could tell it was never treated properly. You pulled him onto the couch as gently as you possibly could, he was pretty muscular after all. 

“Seems someones been eating their vegetables”, you huffed jokingly. You found a spare blanket you had lying around and covered him up. You were about to leave when you noticed something drop from his hand. You looked at it and slowly examined it. You recognized it immediately, it was the necklace you gave him. You felt the carvings of your initials and gave a soft smile. You were glad to see it again, the fact he kept it all these years. You felt a tiny tear come down your cheek. You quickly brushed it away with your thumb and placed the necklace tightly back into his hand. It was his now not yours.

_ “Leon? Come in Leon!, _ You noticed the radio in Leon’s other coat pocket and carefully grabbed it after hearing the woman's please.

“Umm hello?”, you asked the woman on the other end.

_ “Who is this?” _ , you didn’t know how to answer.

“Uhhh agent (L/N)”, you said nervously, you heard typing of keys on the other end.

_ “How did he end up at your location?” _

“I’m not sure exactly”, you rubbed the back of your neck, “he sort of just appeared at my doorstep”

_ “I’ll send someone for him tomorrow” _ , a knot formed in your stomach.

“I don’t know if that’ll be possible”, the knot churned in your stomach.

_ “Why’s that?” _

“It’s a warzone here”

\---

Leon opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He breathed heavily for a moment noting the bandages around his possible wound. He noticed the necklace in his hand and gave a small smile. He heard rustling it was faint but he still heard it. He stopped for a moment until he heard what sounded like tiny whimpers. He noticed the stairs not sure if he should go up them. He heard what sounded like hitched breaths. He quickly ran up them making sure whoever was making noises was ok. There were several rooms all with the doors closed except one. The moon illuminated it slightly as Leon curiously walked closer until he got to the doorway. He saw many pictures of people he didn’t recognize until he noticed one of a girl putting combat boots on, she was wearing a nervous but happy smile. Upon further inspection he realized who it was. 

“(Y/N)”, he said it so breathlessly, he tilted his head over towards the bed. He saw you laying in the middle of the bed, a look of discomfort on your face. He saw your brow furrow and fists clench slightly. He noticed your arms, more specifically the stitches and how it looked like it rippled slightly. He was about to walk over to make sure you were ok but something stopped him. He just watched as you rolled back over, your shoulders exposed. He quietly walked over placing the sheets back over your shoulders. He saw as your face went from discomfort to a comforted smile. Leon quietly walked out of your room looking back at you, he gave a small smile before closing your door halfway. 

\---

“Who the fuck are you?!”, You woke up startled at the sound of Vira’s voice. You jumped out of your bed trying to put on your normal clothes.

“Listen I can-”, Leon’s voice was cut off causing you to panic way more, you grabbed whatever was on your nightstand and put it on. You noticed your door being closed halfway, it was never like that. You opened it wide noticing Vira and Jason's doors were open. You ran down the stairs.

“Wait don’t hurt-”, you quickly noticed Vira on the floor with a shocked expression, Jason just raised his hands nervously, until he looked over at you. A blush formed on his cheeks. You wondered why until you looked down at what you were wearing, a nice silk (not very concealing) night gown. You were about to grab the blanket on the floor and wrap yourself in it before Vira noticed.

“Who was the lucky person to see you in that?”, she laughed forgetting why she was currently on the floor. Your whole face went red, “Was it for that last asshole?”, Leon had just been staring at Vira disappointedly not realizing who she was talking to. Leon turned around before immediately turning back to face Vira. You grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around you like a towel almost.

“Anyways I can explain”, Jason looked at, while Vira stared at Leon.

“You made him blush”, Vira just said it bluntly, you huffed.

“Fine, I'll go find better clothes”, you stormed back up the stairs, throwing the blanket back down. Miranda sleepily got out of her room.

“Good morning”, she said rubbing her eyes, her eyes went wide when she realized what you were wearing, she didn’t say anything just looked at you.

“I-it's a long story”, you said before closing your door to get changed, you found a t-shirt and athletic shorts, the usual attire you wore. You saw Miranda looking down the stairs, she had a strange stance, “hey is something wrong?”, she jumped slightly before staying still.

“T-theres a guy down stairs”, you placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey it's ok”, Miranda was always like this if a random person walked into the house, especially after an incident, “He’s sorta an old friend of mine”, well you hoped he was still a friend.You grabbed her hand slowly going down the stairs. Vira was now grumpy sitting in a chair, Jason drank his coffee eyeing Leon. Leon just sat on the coach sensing that he wasn’t wanted. Vira noticed you holding Miranda’s hand.

“Who the hell gave you permission to hold my girlfriends hand?”, she asked slightly angry and offended 

“You know she gets spooked by random people”, you let go of her hand as Miranda started walking over to Vira. 

“So who is this jackass anyway?”, you glared at her, which she knew immediately to shut her mouth. You sighed.

“This is Leon”, you said gesturing at him, Miranda perked up.

“Wait he’s the guy who called you when we were eating dinner at your parents”, the fact Miranda remembered was surprising to you.

“Yes, yes he was”, you gave Leon a small smile, and he gave one in return.

“Also the guy you wouldn’t shut up about during our training day?”, Vira smirked at you making you blush. 

“So why is he here?”Jason finally asked while sipping his coffee. Well you could get in trouble for this.

“Well he knocked on the door and well”, you gulped, “sorta let him in because he was wounded”, you laughed nervously. Jason stood up and walked over to you. You saw both Vira and Miranda gulped. Leon just watched.

“Do I need to remind you of the rules?”, you could tell you were in trouble.

“No”, you slumped, “I just thought I would help him”, you clenched your jaw slightly.

“You know the rules, tell him to leave”, you gave a look, he could only describe as did you just say?

“I’m not just going to throw him out”, you stepped forward, “he could get killed, i’m not risking that”, Leon looked at the both of you, confused. 

“Killed?”, He finally spoke. You looked at him.

‘Well you see we sorta have a ummm people want us dead problem”

“(Y/N) not now”, Jason growled.

“What? He asked so I answered”, you shrugged, clearly Jason wasn’t really liking the idea of you telling Leon this. Also the fact he was to make sure you two never met. 

“Tell him to leave, that's an order”, the fact he even dared to use his position over you made you mad.

“No”, you crossed your arms, “He’s staying until it's safe for him to leave”, Jason grabbed your shoulders.

“I gave you an order”, you pushed him.

“I’m still on my temporary vacation”, you glared at him, “So i’m sorry  _ captain  _ but answer is no”, Jason raised his fist about to swing at you, you flinched waiting for it, but it never came you opened your eyes to find Leon there stopping his fist.

“How about we don’t punch each other”, Leon sighed, “if you want me gone then i’ll leave”, you grabbed his hand causing him to stop and you to blush slightly.

“Jason just let him stay till things die down”, you were pleading, “I’ll take any punishment necessary”, You winced at it. Jason sighed.

“I’m telling Harriette about this, she’ll choose your punishment”, you gulped thinking of what she’d make you do.

“I’ll take that chance”, you said maybe a bit too cocky.

“Good he sleeps in the basement”, you frowned at him shaking your head.

“No he sleeps up here on the couch”, you insisted

“Nope not happening”, he shook his head, the basement was freezing cold.

“He’ll freeze to death down there”, you pouted, “don’t you know how to treat a guest?”

“Well it’ll be awkward if he’s sleeping down here when I’m trying to plan stuff”, you groaned

“Fine he can have my room”, you heard a gasp most likely from Miranda and someone choking on water which was most likely Vira. You blushed at what you just said, “I can sleep in the basement”, you blurted immediately laughing nervously. They all looked at you Leon just stared.

“I don’t need your room, the basement will be fine”, Leon spoke again, you turned your heel to face him.

“Well you're the guest and the basement isn’t great”, you stood awkwardly, “Also I don’t mind”, you both just looked at eachother. 

“Just take her goddamn room already”, Vira yelled at him. You looked over at the two of them Miranda just gave you a thumbs up. 

***

Leon begrudgingly agreed to take your room, still not really comfortable with having your room. You went up stairs first to get a few things, mostly blankets as you didn’t want to be freezing the whole night. Well nights as guessing how long this situation has gone on Leon wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. You sighed as you picked up a stuffed animal bunny on the floor, you smiled before placing it on the nightstand. You heard a small knock on the door.

“You can come in”, you expected it to be Vira about yell at what you’ve done, “If you came here to-”, you noticed the lack of yelling and turned around seeing Leon. You hadn’t noticed before that Leon had definitely matured, he didn’t really have his baby face anymore. He clearly grew into his face. You both just stared at each other for a moment.

_ Can we… _

You shook the thought from your mind, you were both different now, or were you….

“Are you sure it’s fine if I-”

“Don’t mind at all”, you interrupted him, “I was just grabbing a few things”, an awkward aura was in the air now. You grabbed the blanket from your closet as you now just had a bunch in your arms, barely able to see Leon. You were about to walk past him as he placed a hand gently on your shoulder, you tensed for a moment. 

“Thank you”, he said it quietly, you slowly looked at him, one thing was for sure his blue eyes were still the same, blue and beautiful with a certain comfort in them. You just blinked at him before realizing what he said.

“Umm yeah it's uhh no problem”, a small blush formed on your cheeks, you shuffled closer to him for a second. Something didn’t feel right, your heartbeat was quickening, you felt slightly dizzy as well, your breathing also staggered. He tilted his head at you.

“Are you okay?”, he questioned looking at you, you blinked a few times, before a pounding pain came surging through your head.

“Why do you ask?”, you asked him slightly grimacing in pain, he looked alarmed now, as you looked like you were about to topple over. You steadied yourself. 

“Your eyes sorta contracted, are you sure you're fine?”, you never gave him a clear answer in the first place.

“Y-yeah I’m-”, what was ponding soon became you wanting to puke your guts out, “I-I”, you just closed your eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. It felt like every single emotion or feeling you had ever felt just came chasing down on you, it was terrifying yet you didn't't mind it.

_ focus on him... _

your heart was beating faster 

_ Leon I- _

Miranda luckily seemed to notice as she suddenly appeared. She had a look of panic in her eyes. She quickly shuffled you away from Leon for a second.

“Ummm she’ll be right back”, Miranda laughed nervously as she quickly locked the door to her room.

“W-what’s happening to me?”, you said dizzy, your heart still racing. 

“(Y/N) I’m gonna need you to not freak out”, Miranda looked at you concerned.

“W-what?”, you could barely keep control of your body.

“I-I think...you have a bond with Leon”, you just looked at her eyes widening.

“W-what does that mean?”, you gulped at her.

“It means you and Leon...well..”

“Spit it out”, you hissed at her, sudden anger filling your body. 

“The virus..well with you specially wants you and Leon to breed”

  
  


you just looked at here terrified, "I-I don't", those words scared you to death and made your blood run cold. 

"(Y/N)...you're in love with him and the virus recognizes that", you just sat there, Miranda grabbed your hands gently, "Time heals wounds (Y/N)...start there"

"I-I don't", you sighed, "we're both so different now", she gently placed a hand to your cheek.

"You'll never know til you try"


End file.
